Lonely on a rescue mission-complete
by katie1999
Summary: Feeling lonely in his double role as Diego and Zorro, Diego decides to break out and leave Los Angeles on a mission to search for the women that have gone missing in Alta California. Finding Victoria among the kidnapped women, he needs to help her. Will he be able to save her and the other women and thwart the plan of the kidnappers? Adventure/action and D/V romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely on a rescue mission**

 _Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else._

 **Prologue**

Panic broke out when the inhabitants of the mission of San Antonio became aware of the fire to the buildings. As the fire spread, the workers and nuns rushed out of the houses and started to extinguish the flames.

The young women in the mission's dormitory were suddenly startled out of their sleep when the door burst open. A group of men, dressed like vaqueros, was standing at the door. A few of the young women screamed and fearfully huddled under their blankets.

"Quiet, Señoritas!" One of the men ordered. "There is nothing for you to fear. The mission is burning and the Abbess has asked us to bring you to safety. Everyone dress quickly and follow us."

The women did as they were ordered when they saw the mission's buildings burning and smelled the smoke coming through the windows. The men guided them to a caravan outside the mission area that they entered one by one. Inside, two men were waiting for them who gagged and bound the women before they could warn their fellow victims. When all women were inside, the wagon slowly set into motion while everyone else was still busy fighting the fire that had broken out at the other mission buildings simultaneously.

Z~Z~Z

 **Chapter 1 – Los Angeles**

Diego knew he couldn't stand it anymore. He had lived this double life for so long now, and it was finally wearing him down. He wanted to have a normal life, a family, a home with the woman he loved, but as long as he was Zorro he didn't know how. He couldn't let anyone know his identity, and at the same time he was forced to keep up the farce that was his life. Victoria wouldn't look at him unless he dressed up as Zorro, and he had to endure her diminishing remarks whenever she compared him to Zorro, the legend no real man could compete with. His relationship with his father had deteriorated over the years, and he knew that his father considered him a failure and a coward.

What could he do? Revealing his identity to Victoria and his father would change their attitude towards him, but it would also give rise to suspicions. He wasn't sure if his father would be able to hold back his knowledge, and it would put them in danger too. That was the one thing that he had avoided at all cost over the years.

Frustrated, Diego looked around in his newspaper office. In a sudden outburst he shoved all the papers from his desk, before he continued with the table and the shelves. He only stopped when everything was scattered on the floor. Looking at the surrounding chaos, he miserably sat down on the floor.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but then he heard someone at the door.

"Diego, what has happened here? It looks like a tornado went through the room!" Victoria exclaimed at the sight of the room.

Diego rose from the floor and simply shrugged, "Oh, it's nothing."

"It's nothing?" Victoria questioned him. "Don't tell me you did that! What came over you?"

Diego didn't answer.

"Felipe told me that you were in your office and wouldn't come over to the tavern. Then I thought of checking on you if you needed something. What's wrong, Diego?"

Concerned, she looked at him, starting to pick up some papers from the floor and stacking them on the desk.

"Don't worry about the mess, Victoria, just leave it as it is." Without caring he stepped on some sheets of paper on the floor and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Diego? Shouldn't you try to clean up this mess? I'm here to help you! You haven't told me yet how it happened!"

"It's there because I threw it on the floor! That's why!" Diego yelled at her. "And now I need to be alone!"

"Diego, please tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend." Victoria touched his elbow to keep him from leaving.

"I want to be alone, because it's easier than to be lonely among people." Diego said sadly.

"Why do you feel lonely, Diego? You're among friends. I'm your friend," Victoria said, shocked.

"Actually, you're not my friend, Victoria, because you don't know me. You don't know me at all, and you probably never will, because you don't see me!" Diego accused her. "You only have eyes for your black-mask man, and you even don't know him!" He shoved her hand from his arm. "Let me go."

"But I know you, Diego," Victoria objected. "I have known you for years now."

"That's where you're wrong, Victoria!" Diego stared at her, and she could see that he was deeply disturbed. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, but she wouldn't accept him unless he dressed up, and then the lancers would come and try to shoot him. It was hopeless. There was no peace for him, and maybe there never would be.

"Then talk to me, Diego!" She saw the despair and sadness in his eyes, before he turned around and mounted his horse. He didn't even wave goodbye as he rode away, leaving her staring after him.

Diego was soon out of sight, leaving only a cloud of dust as a sign of his passing. Victoria wiped the dust from her eyes that was mingled with tears and headed for her tavern.

She took Felipe by the arm and led him into the kitchen. "Felipe, something is wrong with Diego. His office is a mess, and he accused me that I didn't know him, and then he rode away."

Felipe looked alarmed. Without signing, he headed for his horse to follow Diego at a fast gallop. Victoria shook her head. She hoped that Felipe would be able to stop Diego. The two of them were so close, and maybe Diego wouldn't feel lonely with Felipe.

The words Diego had said to her stung in her heart, and she felt hurt. How could he say that she didn't know him and wasn't his friend? She went back to the news office and started to pick up the papers from the floor. She would clean this up and show him that she was there for him.

Most of the sheets of paper were blank, intended for the printing machine, but closer to his desk there were many covered with Diego's neat writing. As she stacked those on his desk, she found one that looked like a drawing. Curiously, she turned the page around and saw her own face staring at her from the paper. It was a very detailed portrait, and it showed her face happily smiling upwards. When had Diego drawn that? When had she looked like that?

She had never seen him drawing in the tavern and to draw her like that he must have studied her face intensely. While she looked through the other sheets, she found more drawings of her, leaving her dumbstruck. Diego must have spent hours watching her and drawing her portraits when he was alone in his office. Why? Was he in love with her? Was she the one he was secretly in love with? The more drawings she found, the more she was convinced of it. Why had she never noticed it?

With every question she asked herself, she realized that Diego had been right earlier. She didn't know him, and she hadn't been aware of his feelings for her until today. He had been so desperate today, and she had never seen him so sad. She wanted to understand him and know what he felt. How could he be so lonely?

Her self-imposed task of cleaning up took her some time, and she couldn't take her mind from the drawings, and from time to time she stopped in her work to look at them. She liked the one best where she was so happy, and she wondered if she really had ever looked like that. Taking the drawings with her, she returned to the tavern after she had cleaned up the rest of the room.

Excusing herself to her helpers, she took her cart and drove to the hacienda. She needed to talk with Diego, and she was hoping he'd be there.

"Victoria, what a nice surprise," Alejandro greeted her. "Is there a special reason for you to come to our hacienda? Has something happened?" He pointed at the papers that she had pressed against her chest. "What do you have there?"

"I need to talk to Diego. Is he here?" Victoria asked anxiously.

"No, I haven't seen him since he went to the pueblo this morning. I thought he was still in his office."

"No, he isn't there. He made a mess of his office. He was in a strange mood today, and something was definitely wrong. He...," she started, "I don't know how describe it. He said frightening things, and then he simply rode away. I'm really concerned."

"Please, Victoria, you need to explain that." Alejandro guided her to the library and had her sit down.

"Diego said that I wasn't his friend and that I didn't know him," Victoria was close to crying, expressing her hurt.

"How can he say such a thing!" Alejandro was incensed. "For the last four years he has been like a brother to you and now you're no longer his friend? I'll make him apologize to you when he gets back!"

"I don't know, Don Alejandro. Diego was really different today. I have never seen him like that. He sounded hurt and desperate and when I started to clean up his office I found that." Victoria put the paper sheets on the table, showing them to Don Alejandro. "I believe he is in love with me, but he never said a word, except that he accused me that I only have eyes for Zorro. Don Alejandro, what shall I do now?"

Alejandro leafed through the drawings of Victoria, surprised by the artistry and the details. "I don't know what to say, Victoria. I never suspected this. At least now I know why he refused to marry when he is in love with you." Alejandro leaned back in his chair, trying to make sense of it.

"How are your feelings for Diego, Victoria? Do you love him too?"

"I don't know, Don Alejandro. I never thought of him as a suitor. He never seemed to be interested in any woman and least of all in me. I am in love with Zorro and I promised Zorro I'd wait for him."

"It's a complicated situation and I understand why Diego is frustrated. There is a lot we need to talk about when he gets back."

Z~Z~Z

In the evening Diego hadn't returned and Felipe only shrugged when Alejandro asked him about Diego. Diego had returned earlier and changed into Zorro, but Felipe couldn't reveal that to his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following days Diego didn't return to the hacienda either, but limited his visits to the cave where Felipe provided him with food and took care of his clothes. Most of the time Diego was riding out as Zorro, making only short visits to the cave for eating and sleeping.

"How long do you want to hide here in the cave?" Felipe inquired after two days. "This can't go on forever and your father and Victoria are getting concerned about you. Your father fears you have gotten lost."

"I don't know what I'll do yet. All I know is that I can't go on as Diego any longer, hiding my true self all the time. I need a break from this acting."

"What about your father and Victoria?" Felipe gestured. "Eventually, you'll have to talk to them."

Diego sat down at his desk, wrote a note on a paper and folded it. "Give this to my father. It says that I will be working on some experiments in the north and don't know when I'll be back."

Felipe made a face, showing his disagreement. "That doesn't solve anything. You should talk to them. Victoria showed your father your drawings of her and they now know that you love her."

"I was in the cave when Victoria visited and I overheard their conversation. It doesn't change anything!" Frustrated, Diego paced up and down the cave. "Victoria sees me as a brother and doesn't love me. I just can't stand this any longer!"

"What are your plans now? Hiding from the world in this cave?" Felipe asked.

"I'll continue to ride as Zorro. Though I am wearing a mask, I don't have to hide my personality as Zorro and I'll have more time to meet with Victoria while I don't have to play my role as Diego."

"Do what you must!" Felipe raised his hands, giving up.

Z~Z~Z

Diego didn't care that his father was angry about his note and enjoyed the freedom of being only Zorro. Between chasing bandits and making a fool of the alcalde, he used the time to visit Victoria as often as possible, enjoying kissing her and having her in his arms.

After two weeks he realized that he couldn't go on like this forever and had to make a decision how to continue. Zorro had asked Victoria out for a picnic and she had agreed, happy to spend as much time as possible with the man she loved.

Z~Z~Z

"Victoria, what's wrong?" Zorro asked her, when they had finished their picnic. "You have been very quiet and I can see that something bothers you."

Victoria hesitated with her answer, but Zorro continued to wait patiently for her to start speaking.

"It's because of Diego," she admitted. "He is gone for two weeks now and I miss him."

"Why are you so concerned about him? Do you think that something happened to him?"

"Yes, that's one reason."

"And the other?"

"Before he left, he accused me that I didn't know him and that I wasn't his friend. I didn't believe him, but now I found out something about him and I believe he was right."

"What did you find out about Diego?" Zorro questioned her carefully.

"I believe that I'm the woman he loves – the one he says is in love with another man."

"Does it disturb you that he loves you when you cannot love him back? Or what are you feelings for him?"

"I don't know what I feel for him. I'd never thought that he loved me. I only know that I want him to come back. I miss him and I need him in my life."

"Why should he come back when the woman he loves does not return his love? Why don't you forget about him when I'm here now and have time for you?"

"How would you know that I don't love him, Zorro? How can you even suggest that I forget him? You're here now, but for how long until you vanish again for days or weeks? I never know when I will see you again, but with Diego it's different. He came to the tavern nearly every day and he had always time for me until he simply vanished."

Victoria looked at Zorro pleadingly. "Please, Zorro, can you try to find him and bring him back? Can you make sure he returns home safely? I don't know how Diego managed to leave without a trace, but you're the only one I know who could track him."

"Maybe I should go looking for Diego, but it would take some time."

"You would do that for me, Zorro?" Relieved, Victoria smiled at him. "Thank you, Zorro," she put her arms around his neck and kissed him happily.

"What do you want me to tell Diego, when I find him?"

"Tell him that his father and I are missing him and we want him to come back."

"That's all?"

"I don't know. I only know that I need to talk to him and apologize to him. I realized that I have hurt him when I compared him to you. I need him to forgive me."

"Do you think that will be enough to make him come back? When you only want his forgiveness and want to feel better?"

"You make me sound terribly selfish, Zorro. Don't think of me so badly. I really care for Diego."

"I'll try to find Don Diego, Victoria, but I believe that nothing you said will be enough to make him come back."

Zorro packed their picnic and stored the rest in Toronado's saddlebags. Zorro lifted her on Toronado and brought her home to the pueblo.

"I'll be gone for some time while I'm searching for Don Diego, and I don't know when or if I will come back," he explained quietly.

"What do you mean by that, Zorro? I understand that you may need some time to find Diego, but don't you think that Diego is staying somewhere in the area? Why do you have to leave?"

"Victoria, I have realized that I can't go on like this. I want to help other people and I will do it where I can, but at the same time I want to go on with my life. I fear there will never be an end to Zorro and I can't keep you waiting. There is no way you can marry Zorro and you should look into your heart to see if there isn't anyone else you love. Adios, Victoria."

"Zorro, please, you can't leave me like. I love you and I need you." Desperately, she clung she wrapped her arms around him. "Come back after you have found Diego. Maybe he is right around the corner and there's no reason to leave the area at all. We can find a solution to be together!"

"I'm sorry, Victoria, but I can't stay. I have to go and think about my life." Zorro untangled himself from her.

"Don't you think this is a very unfair way to treat me?" Victoria got angry now. "First you're giving me hope by visiting me more often than before and now you're leaving me without an explanation? You gave me your promise just as I gave mine to you that we would be waiting for each other. And now it's all over? How can you do this to me? Don't you know that I love you?"

Zorro took her hands in his and stared at her intensely. "Victoria, I love you more than you'll ever know, but I realized there is no future for us. You're only in love with the legend, but not with the man behind the mask and I believe you never will be." Sadly, he shook his head. "I wish it were different, but I can't hold onto to false hopes any longer. It's better for both of us to end it now. You will find someone else to marry."

"I don't want to marry someone else, Zorro!" Victoria started to cry as she realized that this was goodbye. "I love you! You must believe me. Just take off your mask and I will show you!"

Zorro stepped back, releasing her hands, and shook his head. "No, it's over. I'm sorry, Victoria."

"Then there will be no more Zorro? What will you do now?" Victoria inquired. "You can't leave. The people need you and I need you too!"

"I'll go searching for Don Diego as you asked me." A mock grin crossed his face at these words. "I will continue to help the people but in other ways, at least for a while."

"What other ways?"

"I can't tell you, Victoria, but there is something going on in the north that requires my attention and I don't know how long it will take." Placing his hands on her shoulders, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, Victoria, and be careful. I heard some rumors about several young women missing and I don't want anything happening to you when I'm gone. Don't travel alone!"

"I will be careful, but, please, come back to me after you have finished your business in the north. Come back, and we can work it out. I love you!" She reached out with her hand to caress his face under the mask and reciprocating his gesture, she stepped on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Adios, Victoria." Zorro mounted Toronado and saluted her his usual way with his two fingered salute.

"Adios, Zorro. Please come back." Victoria stared at his back as he rode away from the pueblo.

Z~Z~Z

Felipe met Diego in the cave while he was packing his bags.

"Where are you going?" Felipe signed.

"Victoria asked Zorro today to go looking for Diego."

Felipe looked at him confused, signing, "You are Diego and Zorro!"

"Yes, but sometimes I don't know who I am anymore. I have played these two roles for so long now that I don't know any longer who is the real person and who is the act. I need to find myself again, but I can't do this here in Los Angeles."

"Why not? What's wrong with staying in the area?" Felipe signed anxiously.

"I tried that the last two weeks when there was no more Diego and only Zorro, but it didn't work either. There wasn't so much to do for Zorro recently, and I don't want to live in this cave the whole time, always hiding. It's not a solution."

"Where are you going?" Felipe signed.

"Have you heard about the missing women?" Felipe shook his head.

"Along the coast several young women have gone missing, and nobody knows what happened to them."

"Do you know what happened to them?" Felipe inquired curiously.

"No, but I heard that a group of traveling vaqueros was seen in the same area where the women went missing. Someone needs to investigate this and try to find out."

"There must be some official investigation already. What can you do that the officials can't?"

"As a single man I can try to find this group of vaqueros and get inside information."

"Will you go as Zorro?"

Diego shook his head, grinning. "No. These men wouldn't talk to Zorro, but shoot him instead and collect my bounty. I can't go as either Zorro or as Diego de la Vega. I will be a plain vaquero, looking for a job."

"Is that the reason why you're dressed like this?" Felipe pointed at Diego's simple outfit that consisted of plain brown trousers and a matching shirt.

"Yes. It's what I wear when I go riding with my father's vaqueros or do some work on the hacienda like repairing fences."

"When will you leave?"

"As soon as I have packed. I have written a note for my father telling him that I am working on some important experiments that require some more time. If I wrote him that I will need some time on my own, thinking on my life and that I will be back when I'm ready, he wouldn't understand it. If I tell him a lie he will be angry at me, but it will fit his picture of me, and he'll know what to expect."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Victoria was brooding over her meeting with Zorro, going through their conversation again. Had she done the right thing in asking Zorro to go looking for Diego? Nobody knew where Diego went, since he had left so suddenly two weeks ago, not even his father. The only one she trusted to find him was Zorro. If Zorro couldn't find him, nobody could. Would Zorro be able to bring him back? Or would Diego stay away, knowing that she didn't love him? Had she lost both Diego and Zorro? Why couldn't Zorro believe in their love and come back to her after he had finished his business in the north? Why did he have to leave her now after they had waited for each other so long?

When Mendoza interrupted her thoughts by asking for another drink, she noticed that it was almost mid-morning.

"Another drink, Mendoza? Shouldn't you be on patrol right now, looking for the bandits who robbed the coach from San Diego last night?" Victoria inquired him.

"Yes, the bandits," Mendoza squirmed. "You know my men and I aren't that good in tracking and it will take us days to find them. In the meantime Zorro will already have found them and brought them here."

"Zorro!" Victoria slammed the keg on the table. "You're sitting here in the tavern and waiting for Zorro to do your work! Well, I have news for you. Zorro won't be around any longer and you should better get on your horse!"

"Zorro has left? Why?" Mendoza stammered, shocked.

"Because I asked him to go looking for Don Diego! That's why!"

"Then he won't catch the bandits for us? When will he be back?"

"I don't know when or if he will be back." Victoria stated.

"Is that why you are in such a bad mood, Señorita? Because Zorro has left you?"

"That is none of your business, Mendoza. Why are you still here?" Victoria glared at him. "Don't waste any more time by sitting around here."

Mendoza reluctantly got to his feet. "Why did Zorro have to leave at a time like this? Now I will have to ride in the heat the whole day! Why did you have to send him after Don Diego?" he complained. "I hope they'll be back soon. Don Diego understands me and how important a good meal and a drink are for a man." Mendoza stroked across his belly. "All this riding in the heat and the meals in the garrison aren't good for me. I will be starving if they aren't back soon."

"Mendoza, Zorro is gone for only a day, and already you start complaining before you even started doing your work as you should!" Victoria chided him.

Z~Z~Z

During siesta Victoria drove over to the de la Vega hacienda to talk to Don Alejandro.

"Victoria, what brings you here in your spare time?" Alejandro asked, surprised about her visit. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, Don Alejandro. Have you heard something from Diego yet? Or has he returned?" she asked expectantly.

"No, he hasn't returned. Why do you ask?" Alejandro asked curiously. "Nothing has changed since we talked yesterday in the tavern. Do you have any news, Victoria?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure if what I did yesterday was stupid or not."

"Sit down, Victoria. Tell me what you mean." Alejandro offered her a seat on the couch. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Yesterday, Zorro asked me out for a picnic, and I was so happy that for once he had time for me without having to rush."

"Did something happen to Zorro?"

"No, everything is fine with him, at least it was yesterday. Zorro noticed that I wasn't happy and I told him that I was concerned about Diego, because we hadn't heard from him for two weeks now. I asked Zorro if he could go looking for Diego."

"That was very nice of you, Victoria." Alejandro couldn't see her problem. "We both know how easily Diego gets lost."

"Zorro agreed to search for Diego, but he said that he would be leaving the area permanently and wouldn't come back. Zorro left me!" Victoria started to cry.

Momentarily at loss for words, Alejandro gently put an arm around her shoulder. "That's really bad news for all of us, Victoria, but especially for you. Did Zorro give you a reason why he won't come back?"

"Only that he no longer believed in our love and said that I should marry someone else."

"You should marry someone else?" Alejandro asked surprised. "That really comes out of the blue after you have been waiting for each other for so long."

"Yes, that's what I said to Zorro too, but I couldn't change his mind. Don Alejandro, what can I do now? I had hoped that Zorro might know where to find Diego and make him come back, but either he hasn't found him yet or Diego doesn't want to come back."

"Why do you believe Diego doesn't want to come back?" Alejandro was concerned now. "Diego left a message that he is working on some experiments that require more time, but he never hinted that he doesn't intent to come back."

"What if he left because I don't love him as he wants me to and that's why he won't return either?"

"Victoria, I can believe that Diego may be upset if he really is in love with you, but maybe there is a chance for you two, now that Zorro has left. I think you should think about your feelings for Diego again. Are you really sure you can't love him? I believe you and Diego get along very well and friendship is a good base for a marriage. Or is there someone else you love besides Zorro?" Alejandro questioned her. "In any case I would be happy to have you in the family, Victoria."

"No, there isn't anyone else, Don Alejandro. You must believe me. From the first time I met him, there was only Zorro for me. I have always been true to him and I never thought of Diego as someone I might marry. Now, I don't know anymore. I never knew he had such feelings for me. I miss him, Don Alejandro! I want him to come back!"

"I think you should try to sort out your feelings for Zorro and Diego, Victoria. Take your time and think about it. Now is a good time to find out when they have both left and you're missing them. Who do you miss more, Diego or Zorro? What will you do if neither comes back? Or if Diego decides to marry someone else?" Alejandro inquired. He could see that he had struck a nerve when he hinted at Diego marrying someone else.

"Do you think Diego would marry another woman when he loves me?" Victoria asked, worried.

"He has obligations to the family, Victoria. If he can't have you, he will have to find someone else to continue the family line. He won't have a problem finding a bride when our family is the richest in the area. Now that I know why he never married, I may try to persuade him to consider Consuela de la Frontera. Her father owns the hacienda adjacent to ours and they always got along well. At the last two parties they made a nice couple." Alejandro continued the same line, worrying Victoria even more.

Victoria swallowed hard when she imagined Diego kissing and marrying Consuela de la Frontera. "I never thought about that. Of course, you're right that Don Diego has obligations to his family. Thank you for taking time to talk to me, but I have to go now."

Victoria couldn't get away from the hacienda fast enough as if it would help her to erase the disturbing ideas from her mind. She could imagine the happy faces of the families if Diego agreed to marry Consuela who was of the same class and was very beautiful with her auburn hair and light skin. Diego was only a brother to her, so it shouldn't bother her, but why did it disturb her so much? All the way back to the pueblo she had that picture of Diego kissing Consuela in her mind and it didn't leave, no matter how fast she drove her cart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Driving to Santa Paula with her cart, Victoria reflected on her life and she wished she'd have some company to distract her. Any company would be better than driving alone, though she knew very well whose company she liked best. Zorro would be the best to give her security, but he always left after a short encounter while Diego offered interesting conversation and an open ear for her problems. He would also stay with her for the whole trip and would not have to leave her if they encountered soldiers. Why did he have to leave? She wanted him to come back!

Alejandro had asked her not to drive alone to Santa Paula, because there had been more disappearances of young women in Alta California and he was afraid of something happening to her.

The blacksmith had wanted to accompany her, because he had some business to attend in Santa Paula too, but then his apprentice had fallen ill and he could not leave his business unattended. Victoria had delayed her trip a few days for the apprentice to get better or otherwise find someone else to go to with her to Santa Paula, but now she couldn't wait any longer. Her tavern was almost out of wine and she needed to order more, besides buying other supplies and going to the bank.

In the recent weeks without Diego and Zorro, Victoria had begun to realize how important both men were to her life. She had spent most of her free time with Diego and now that he was no longer there, she felt lonely. All of her friends at her age were already married with one or more children and lived a different life focused on their husbands and families. She regularly spent evenings at the de la Vega hacienda, enjoying the food and talking to Alejandro and Diego, but who else was there?

She met with a few suitors who had shown their interest when they no longer had Zorro as their rival, but none of them had sparked her interest. They were either too old or too young or mainly interested in her money or boring, or simply they weren't Zorro. And they weren't Diego either.

Two days ago she went for a walk in the market with Don Javier and it had gone quite well. Don Javier had been charming and had carried her basket with her groceries and he had been interested in her and her opinions. They had spent a pleasant time together and she had agreed to meet him again, but when she got home the elation had left her.

Just as in the past nights she sat down on her bed and opened the drawer of her nightstand to look at Diego's drawing of her. She couldn't explain it, but she longed for that happy moment he had captured in his picture though she couldn't remember it. She wanted to feel as happy as Diego had drawn her in the picture, and when she thought of Don Javier and the other suitors she couldn't imagine any of them causing her face to light up as Diego had achieved it in his drawing.

What could she do? Marry one of her suitors out of despair because there was no other choice? Or continue to wait for Diego or Zorro to return? Diego was already gone for two months and Zorro had left six weeks ago. Why didn't Diego come back? Hadn't Zorro found him and asked him to return? Or had something happened to Diego?

Neither Alejandro nor Felipe could tell her where Diego was and they hadn't heard from him either except for a short message four weeks ago that he was well and working on some experiments that required more time.

What kind of experiments was he doing? Was he really so enthralled by his science that he had no more time for his friends and family at home or were they simply an excuse because he was busy with other things? Busy with courting his future wife or having a burning romance?

The prospect of Diego bringing home a wife or not returning at all troubled her more than she had been willing to admit previously. She missed him deeply and she couldn't imagine a life without him. Was he only like a brother to her or was this love she felt for him?

Comparing her feeling for Diego with those she had for Ramon and Francisco, she finally had to admit the truth to herself. She loved Diego, but not as a brother! It had felt good when he had held her the times she had fainted over a false Zorro or when they had danced together. She liked to see one of his rare smiles when he was always so serious as if something was weighing him down. How could she love Diego when she was in love with Zorro? She wanted to be true to the masked man she thought she loved, but who was really the right one? How would it feel if Diego kissed her?

Z~Z~Z

She had almost reached Santa Paula when she saw a group of men, three on horses and one on a covered wagon, coming toward her from Santa Paula. Except for the covered wagon that seemed strange to her, their look and outfit marked them as free vaqueros who were traveling from hacienda to hacienda, helping with the round up and branding of the cattle and moving on when the work was done. All of them were rough looking, in ragged clothes, and each face was hidden behind a full beard, quite different from the mustache that was favored among the caballeros like Diego. Why couldn't he be with her now? She missed his smile and his company.

"Buenos días, Señorita," the man on the covered wagon greeted her. "Traveling all alone on this road? Don't you know that it is dangerous for a lovely señorita to travel alone?"

Victoria didn't like the way the man leered at her, she was only too familiar with that from her tavern.

"My brother and my father are right behind me," she lied. "They will catch up with me any minute. They fell behind because they had to step out for a minute."

"We will check that," the man on the front horse said. "Mateo, ride ahead and have a look for two riders. Alfonso, you will guard the road behind us while Enrico and I stay here."

"Si, Carlos," the two men nodded, riding off in opposite directions.

"What do you want?" Victoria asked, alarmed. "Let me pass!" she demanded, trying to pass the covered wagon that was blocking her way.

"You are a pretty young woman and we want you to accompany us," Enrico whistled, eyeballing her.

"Let me pass, Señores, or I will shoot!" Victoria had retrieved her pistol from the compartment under her seat and was aiming it at the two men. At that moment Mateo returned from the road behind her and pulled the pistol from her hand with a quick move.

"All clear, Carlos," Mateo reported. "There's no one coming from Los Angeles. Obviously, the woman lied and she is traveling on her own."

"Leave me alone! Let me pass!" Victoria demanded, trying to hide her fear when she found herself weaponless and surrounded by four men.

Carlos shook his head, grinning, "I'm sorry, but that's not an option. Get down from your cart and step over to the covered wagon."

Victoria hesitated for a moment, but then she decided to descend as she was told before Mateo could reach for her arm and pull her forcefully down from her cart.

"Step beside the wagon and hold your hands together," Enrico had stepped down from the driver's seat and had a rope in hand to bind her.

Victoria pretended to obey, but then she ducked under the arms of Mateo and ran off the road into the bushes. She hadn't run very far before she realized that the bushes were neither high nor thick enough to offer her much cover and there was nothing where she could hide. Victoria continued to run, but she had no chance against the men on their horses. It didn't take long for Carlos and his men to catch up with her. Mateo and Alfonso dismounted and caught her by the arms.

"What do you want from me? Please, let me go!" Victoria resisted as much as she could when the two men tried to bind her, but in the end they tied her hands tightly in front of her.

"She's a feisty one," Mateo leered at her. "And a beauty, too. She could be a lot of fun." Holding her bound wrists in the grip of one hand, her slipped the other hand under her skirt and ran it up along her naked thigh. Victoria lifted her knee and struck the man in his groin and he let out a yelp in pain.

"You little bitch!" Angrily, Mateo raised his clenched fist and hit her in the face. The force of the blow was so strong that she lost her balance and hit the ground. Victoria felt an intense pain in the head as she was lifted on a horse and carried back to the road. Then she lost consciousness.

Z~Z~Z

When Victoria woke up again, it was dark around her and she couldn't move. Her head was aching and she felt a bruise on her cheek where Mateo's fist had hit her. After a moment her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she could make out her surroundings. With her hands and feet tied she was lying on the hard board of a wagon that was moving constantly. The wagon was filled with bags containing supplies and food. The gag in her mouth made it impossible for her to shout or make herself heard though it was probably of little use anyway. The only ones who would hear her were her kidnappers who were taking her to an unknown destination.

What did they want? She remembered how Mateo had touched her thigh and she almost vomited at the thought. Lying helplessly under the sticky canvas of the wagon, she tried not let her fear overwhelm her. She wouldn't give up; she knew she had to try to escape the destiny the men had planned for her.

Z~Z~Z

Victoria had lost all track of time during the hours in the wagon. The dark canvas absorbed the light and she didn't know how much time had passed when the wagon stopped. The canvas was lifted a little and she blinked into the light of the setting sun.

"Give her something to drink, we don't want her to die of thirst," Carlos ordered.

"I'll do that," Mateo offered with a grin. He leaned over her and lifted her skirt almost to her waist. Spotting the blood between her legs, he quickly pulled the skirt down again. "I will have you, Señorita, if not now then in a few days when your moon flow is over," he glared at her.

Feeling humiliated, Victoria nonetheless was relieved about her moon flow for the first time in her life, as it had saved her from Mateo.

"Hey, Mateo, keep your hands to yourself. You know that you're not to touch her or any of the other women either. You'll find willing ones in the brothels when we have gotten our money," Enrico grinned. "Give her some water and let her relieve herself before we go on."

Mateo pulled down her gag and put a waterskin to her lips, letting her drink. Dried out as she was the water he gave her wasn't enough to quench her thirst and she licked her dry lips.

Mateo and Enrico removed the ties around her legs and pulled her roughly to her feet. "There's a rock where you can relieve yourself, but don't try any tricks," Enrico warned her.

"I need a free hand," Victoria demanded, holding up her tied wrists for Enrico to untie her. Enrico freed her left hand, but tied the other to her back.

Victoria slipped behind one of the rocks where she was out of sight. Instead of taking the time to relieve herself, she took the chance run, hoping to make some distance before her escape was discovered. She hadn't gotten far when the men started yelling for her. Hiding behind a big boulder a little off the road was her only option since she couldn't outrun them. Cowering on the ground she heard the men yelling for her, demanding to show herself. Her heart was beating fast when she heard them running in her direction. Please, don't let them find me, she prayed. She saw one of them running past her hiding spot, but he turned around when he reached an open area.

"And who do we have here?" Mateo was standing right in front of her. With the boulder at her back, Victoria was trapped. "Didn't we say no tricks?" he said angrily. Mateo unhooked the whip from his belt and began to flog her. Trying to protect herself, Victoria rolled to a ball on the ground as the whip slashed her back.

"That's enough, Mateo," Enrico interrupted him. "Don't kill her! I don't think she will try that again."

"No, she won't. This woman is nothing but trouble." Mateo kicked her hard with his boot and Victoria felt an intense pain as her rib cracked. Another of his kicks hit her head and she lost consciousness.

From the rest of the trip she didn't remember much except that someone gave her water from time to time as she faded in and out consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While Victoria was taken farther away from Santa Paula and Los Angeles, she wasn't missed until the next evening. Alicia had assumed that Victoria had stayed in Santa Paula overnight as she had done several times before, but when Victoria hadn't returned by early evening on the next day, she became concerned.

She went over to the alcalde's office to report Victoria missing, but the alcalde dismissed her concerns."You're asking me to organize a search party for a missing woman? Don't you think my men have better things to do? Señorita Escalante has probably stayed a day longer in Santa Paula and will return tomorrow. There's no need to send my men out into the darkness. They have been in the saddle the whole day chasing bandits and now they need to rest."

"But Alcalde, Victoria never stayed away that long. Something must have happened to her!" Alicia insisted.

"I have work to do, Señorita. Don't bother me any longer!"De Soto bent over his papers again.

Angry and frustrated, Alicia left the office. If the Alcalde wasn't willing to help, the only place left to turn would be the de la Vegas.

Z~Z~Z

"Don Alejandro, I need your help," Alicia addressed the older man who had opened the door. "I am concerned about Victoria!"

"What happened?" Alejandro inquired, inviting her in. "Did you walk here all the way from the pueblo? Why didn't you take the cart?"

"Victoria went with the cart to Santa Paula yesterday, but she hasn't returned yet!" Alicia explained.

"Victoria hasn't returned from Santa Paula?" Alejandro asked concerned. "She never stays longer than a day or two."

"Yes, that's why I'm so concerned. I have a bad feeling that something has happened to her. I asked the Alcalde to go searching for her, but he refused. His men are too busy. Please, Don Alejandro, you have to help. Someone has to go looking for her!"

"I will go searching for her tomorrow, Alicia, if she hasn't returned then," Alejandro assured her. "A servant will drive you back to the pueblo."

"Why not now, Don Alejandro?If something really bad happened, she will need our help as soon as possible!" Alicia argued.

"It's too late to go looking for her today, Alicia, because it will be dark soon. I will organize a search party first thing in the morning. If something happened to her, we won't find her in the dark. I'm not Zorro, Alicia. Zorro is used to riding in the night and would find her, but I can't."

"I understand, Don Alejandro," Alicia said depressed.

"I wish I could do more, Alicia," Alejandro apologized. "I wish that Zorro was here to help us or at least Diego. He could have accompanied her on the trip and we would know that Victoria was safe, but Diego prefers to work on some experiments in the north. He is never around when he is needed." Alejandro continued to rant, expressing his dissatisfaction with his son and his long absence.

Z~Z~Z

The next morning Don Alejandro rode out to Santa Paula, together with Felipe who had offered to accompany him. They reached Santa Paula at noon and when they asked for Victoria they were told that she hadn't been to Santa Paula for weeks.

Deeply disturbed, Alejandro and Felipe had a quick meal before they were on their way back to Los Angeles. They hadn't seen anything special on the road that morning, but now they needed to pay attention to anything unusual on or beside the road.

Keeping a sharper eye on the road than before, Felipe pointed out some tracks leading off the road that they had overlooked previously.

"You're right, Felipe. These are tracks of a cart. I would have missed them completely if not for you!" Alejandro praised him. Together they followed the tracks who led them to Victoria's cart that was hidden behind some bushes. The horse had either been led away or wandered off.

"The cart appears to be all right," Alejandro stated upon inspecting it. "There's no wheel broken or anything that appears to be damaged." He climbed on the cart and searched for the secret compartment under the seat and retrieved Victoria's money box, opening it for inspection."All the money is still there. This is very strange. If someone attacked Victoria why did he leave the money untouched?"

Felipe only shrugged his shoulders.

"Victoria wouldn't leave her money unattended either if she was going somewhere, she would take it with her. Instead, she left it, so, what has happened? Where is she?"

"Victoria?" Alejandro shouted in all directions turning around. "Victoria? Victoria?" There was no reply.

While Alejandro continued to yell for Victoria, Felipe searched the area around the abandoned wagon for imprints, and he quickly signed Alejandro to join him. Pointing to the ground, Felipe showed him the tracks that led away from the wagon and farther away from the road.

Felipe explained how he interpreted the tracks and Alejandro agreed. "These tracks are from heavy boots worn by men." Felipe held up his fingers. "Yes, there were several men and not only one. One of them was wearing spurs. Can you see the marks they left on the ground?"

Felipe nodded, pointing out the track leading away from the wagon. Following it until they reached an area where the tracks mingled with that of a woman. "Look, Felipe, these are tracks left by a woman. They are much smaller and the shoe is flat, just like Victoria's shoes."

Felipe made signs of a fight and Alejandro nodded. "Yes, there was a fight and Victoria's tracks end here, probably because she was carried away by the men." Felipe and Alejandro followed the footsteps of the men back to the road where they had stopped their wagon.

Alejandro's face had become grim after they had found the place where Victoria had fought with the men."This looks very bad, Felipe," he said sadly. "Victoria was attacked by several men and when she tried to run they caught her and carried her away. Then they abandoned Victoria's cart, hiding it behind a bush so it wouldn't be seen from the road without further searching."

Felipe signed that they should follow the tracks of the men's wagon that led north to Santa Paula, but on the road they were unable to distinguish that wagon from all the others that went to Santa Paula in the last two days.

Back in Santa Paula, they asked if someone had seen the wagon, but since they couldn't describe it they only got shrugs. How could they search for a wagon when they didn't know what it looked like? Going further north leaving Santa Paula brought the no results either. Frustrated, they had to give up and return to Los Angeles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Victoria woke up in pain when someone touched her. Forcing her eyes open, she saw a now larger group of men surrounding her while she was lying on the hard stone floor in a building she hadn't seen before. In the back of the room a large group of young women were standing together, looking scared at the men surrounding her. A few of the men she recognized as her kidnappers, especially Mateo, who had captured and beaten her when she had tried to escape. Except for those four, she didn't know any of the other men. They all wore a similar attire that was typical for vaqueros. Each of them featured a full beard that completed their rough outfit. One of them was crouching near, examining her.

When he noticed how the ties were cutting into her flesh, he addressed Carlos, their leader. "Why is this one still tied up?"

"That's a tough one, Sebastián," Carlos laughed. "Though she knows it's useless, she's still fighting. The other women have already given up, but she's still resisting and trying to escape."

"What's her name?" Sebastián asked. "Where did you get her?"

"I never bothered to ask her," Mateo shrugged. "She was traveling alone near Santa Paula. After we got her pistol, she was an easy target."

"I want her, Carlos," Sebastián said. "You told me you'd give me anything I wanted for saving your life today. I want that woman."

"No, you can't give her to him," Mateo protested.

"And why not, Mateo?" Carlos questioned him, annoyed by Mateo's protest who dared to question his authority. "I know you wanted to get under her skirts from the day you kidnapped her near Santa Paula, and when she resisted you beat her and then you whipped her so badly that she was mostly unconscious the last three days during the trip here."

Victoria stared at the men with wide open eyes, shaking her head violently in protest. "No!" she cried through her gag. "No!"

Carlos smirked at her. "Why do you want her, Sebastián? She's nothing but trouble and not in a good condition either. Mateo shouldn't have beaten her so hard. Now she's not worth that much anymore." Victoria cried out in pain, as Mateo kicked her with his boot, but the cry was muffled by the gag.

"I like my women spirited," Sebastián shrugged. "They are like roses: thorny on the outside but all the sweeter when you get past the defenses. So, can I have her?"

"If you give her to him, it will diminish all our profit!" Mateo objected. "Why does Sebastián get one of the women when it was our rule so far that none of us would get one?"

"Because I say so! Sebastián saved all our lives today. We all know that he is the best tracker and we need him on the tricky road here after the recent flooding made the track dangerous with all the quicksand. Neither of us spotted it and you would have led us straight into our death. Without him we would all be lost in some quicksand today and I promised him he could have what he wanted!" Carlos declared, challenging Mateo.

"I will take her as my share of the profit, and you can share the rest." Sebastián proposed. Except for Mateo, all men nodded in agreement.

"Carlos is right," Enrico said. "Mateo shouldn't have beaten her so hard. There's not much lost with her. The deal is fair. Our lives are worth much more than one lousy woman."

"As you want, Sebastián, but don't complain later. We're even now!" Carlos agreed. "I hope she's worth it. Have your fun with her, as long as she makes it. I don't think she'll survive another trip."

The other men grinned, as they evaluated Victoria.

"Fine. Then she's mine," Sebastián said. "I'll take her to my room."

Victoria struggled in her bonds when he tried to lift her. Sebastián bent over her and tugged at her gag. "You're mine now, do you understand? If you're quiet, I will remove your gag. Agreed?" He loosened the gag and pulled it out of her mouth, ready to put it back if she said something. Too relieved to be free of it, Victoria simply nodded.

"She's reeking!" Sebastián turned to the other kidnapped women in the room, who had watched the scene a few steps away and were shocked by the turn of events. "Is there a bathtub somewhere?"

One of the women dressed in the habit of a postulant, nodded. "There is one at the back of the building," she said timidly, pointing to a door leading to another room.

"Fill that bathtub with water and have her take a bath. I don't want filth in my bed! She needs something else to wear, too!" Sebastián ordered.

The other women looked at him intimidated but didn't comment. Victoria went rigid and looked at him defiantly. "If you refuse, I will throw you in the river and bathe you myself! It's your choice, my sweet rose! Either you have a bath here, or a public one in the river!" Sebastián said menacingly.

"That's right, Sebastián. You know how to handle women. Show them who the master is," Carlos laughed. "You will have your fun with her!"

Victoria moaned in pain as Sebastián picked her up, feeling her injured ribs. Another jolt made her cry out. "Show me the way," Sebastián demanded, carrying Victoria in his arms. The woman led him to a room downstairs at the back of the building, where he put Victoria down next to a round wooden bathtub that was still in good shape.

"Make sure she is ready after dinner!" he ordered, before he cut her ties with a knife he retrieved from the inside of his boot.

She dozed off a little, and then woke up again when the woman who had led the way earlier touched her shoulder gently.

"I'm Francisca. We haven't met yet, but I'm here to help you. Your bath is ready, and I suggest you'd better bathe yourself before Sebastián comes back."

Victoria hesitated for a moment, unsure what to do. Should she refuse the bath in the hope the man wouldn't touch her? Sebastián had looked like a man who was true to his word and probably wouldn't hesitate to throw her into the river. The warm water was too tempting after she had not been able to wash and take care of herself while she was bound and unconscious. While she was aching all over her body, she felt filthy and desperately wanted to get clean again and to wash her hair.

"Do you need help with undressing?" Francisca asked.

Pondering for a moment, Victoria nodded. Her clothes were sticking to her body with the blood from the lashing and her moon blood, and she could hardly lift her arms from pain.

Francisca helped her undress and she stared at the wounds, shocked. "What did they do to you? Who beat you so much?"

"It was Mateo; he whipped me when I tried to escape," Victoria cried. "Please, can you tell me where we are and what is going on?"

"We're in an abandoned mission somewhere at the coast. I don't know exactly where, but this building serves as the hideout for this group of kidnappers," Francisca explained.

"How did you get here?" Victoria inquired.

"I was living in the Mission in San Antonio as a postulant to become a nun after attending school there," Francisca explained. "When a fire broke out, these men lured me together with twenty others to a caravan outside the mission and kidnapped us, bringing us to this abandoned mission house. They told us we would not be harmed and they would set us free once a ransom was paid for us."

"How long have you been here?" Victoria asked.

"Almost two months."

"That long? What about the ransom? Why wasn't it paid and why weren't you set free?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they are kidnapping even more women and bringing them here. There are almost forty women now. A few of the bandits is guarding us during the day while the others are absent for a day or even several days. While we are waiting to be released, the bandits expect us to work for them and do all the household chores." Francisca explained.

"How are they treating you?" Victoria asked anxiously. "Are they harming you?"

"As long as we don't try to run, they leave us alone," Francisca assured her. "This is the first time one of the men claimed a woman for himself. They told us we were worth more if we were untouched."

"Do you know this Sebastián? Why did he ask for me?" Victoria pried for more information.

"I can't tell you anything about him. He only arrived today with Carlos and some other men I haven't seen before. He appears to be a new member of the gang. From the talk earlier, I heard that he saved their lives somehow and earned a favor with Carlos, who is the leader of this operation. I'm sorry, but I don't know more," Francisca apologized. "I have to get back to work and prepare dinner. Will you manage now?"

Victoria nodded.

"I will bring you something else to wear." Francisca picked up Victoria's discarded clothes. "I will wash this and try to get out the stains."

"Thank you, Francisca."

Ignoring the pain, Victoria stepped into the bathtub to get rid of the dirt and the blood from the welts and bruises that covered all of her body. In her weak state, she cleaned herself as well as she was able to, and she even washed her hair, that had been sticky with blood too from the kicks on her head. Her head was still throbbing, and she felt a large bump on the right side.

It took her a long time to feel clean again, and she had just stepped out of the bathtub, wrapping herself in a towel, when Francisca returned again. In one hand she had a plain brown dress that was typical for the young women attending the mission school and in the other hand she had a plate with a loaf of bread.

"We don't have many spare clothes here. This is all I could find," she apologized, pointing at the dress. After Francisca had placed the dress on the single chair, Victoria saw the knife she had brought together with the bread.

"Keep the bread knife when you have finished eating; it won't be missed at the moment. You can use it to defend yourself against Sebastián."

"Thank you, Francisca," Victoria whispered gratefully.

"We women have to stick together and maybe Sebastián leaves you alone when he sees the knife," Francisca tried to cheer her up, though both women knew that Victoria in her weak state had hardly a chance to defend herself with it against a strong man like Sebastián.

Victoria put on the dress and sat down at the table. There was a pitcher with water and the bread, which she hungrily swallowed with some water after she hadn't eaten for days.

Feeling much better again, she wrapped herself into one of the blankets and sat down on the chair. She wouldn't go willingly into any man's bed to be his whore! Not when she had a knife and was ready to defend herself. Victoria desperately held onto the knife in her right hand, hiding it under the blanket. If Sebastián didn't see it, she might have a chance to surprise him and defend herself. Fighting was her only chance! What else could she do? She didn't want to think about the alternatives. She knew she was too weak to run far with her injuries, but she would never give in without a fight to become a whore for any man, and she was determined to kill herself if he tried to rape her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Victoria didn't have to wait long for Sebastián to enter the room, followed by Mateo and Carlos, who were grinning viciously. Sebastián was taller and broader than she had thought when he had been kneeling beside her. Looking around in the room he stared at the bread loaf and the leftover crumbs of bread on the table for a moment, before he turned to her and grinned when he saw her sitting in the chair, wrapped in her blanket.

Before she could challenge him, he stepped behind the chair and put his hands on each side of her, effectively trapping her in her blanket.

"Drop the knife before anyone gets harmed," he ordered sharply. "The bread knife is missing from the table and I know that you have it under your blanket. That kind of knife isn't a very useful weapon to attack someone, and you'll harm yourself before you can do any damage with it."

"A knife is better than no weapon at all. You'll have to fight me before you get me into your bed, and I'd rather die before I become your whore." Victoria looked around for support, but there was only her, Sebastián, and the two other leering men.

"She is a feisty one," Carlos grinned, who had come to see how Sebastián managed the woman.

"As you wish, keep your knife for the moment. I'll deal with it later, but first you're coming with me." Keeping her trapped in the tightly wrapped blanket, he picked her up in his arms and easily carried her through the mission until he reached a long hallway leading to the small cells that had formerly been occupied by the monks in the mission. Victoria tried to struggle, but it was to no avail, because the more she struggled the more he tightened his grip.

"Stop struggling," he growled as he picked up his pace, holding her in his strong grip.

With his boot he pushed a door open at the very end of the hallway and carried her inside. Slamming the door behind him with his boot, he sat her down gently on the small bed that occupied most of the room and took a step back leaning against the wall.

Victoria unwrapped herself from the blanket and freed her hands. With the knife in her hand she moved to the farthest corner of the bed with her back to the wall, ready to defend herself. Scared, she looked at him as he towered over her and she knew she had no chance when he could easily overpower her with his massive build.

"Victoria, don't be afraid," Sebastián tried to soothe her. "I won't harm you. I'm here to help you."

"I don't believe you!" she snapped, pointing the knife at him, while she tried to keep her hand from shaking. "You want me in your bed, but I'm not that kind of woman! And how do you know my name?"

"Victoria, don't you recognize me? It's me! Diego!" He made a step forward, so she could see him better. "Now, drop that knife. There's no need to fight me."

"Diego?" Victoria stared at him, stunned. She tried to perceive the face that was hidden behind the black beard covering all of his lower face, making him look similar to the vaqueros who had kidnapped her. "Is it truly you?" she whispered. "Am I not dreaming?"

She climbed out of the bed and hesitatingly stepped forward to have a closer look, finally recognizing him and his blue eyes. "It's you! It's really you!" she whispered, surprised and relieved.

Dropping the knife to the floor, she threw herself into his open arms, wrapped her arms around his waist and started to cry. "Help me please, Diego, help me."

The next few minutes he quietly held her while she was unable to say anything, sobbing at his chest in relief and letting go of her fears.

"I missed you, Diego. I missed you so much!" she sobbed. "I was waiting for you to return to the pueblo, but you didn't come back. And now I find you here when I need you the most. I'd rather die than be raped, and I believed I wouldn't survive the night."

"Don't cry, Victoria. You're safe with me. I won't harm you," he assured her, gently caressing her in his embrace. Victoria flinched in pain when he touched her ribs, revealing to Diego that she had cracked or bruised ribs from the kicks of her abductors. Diego loosened his embrace, gently supporting her with his arms around her waist and her shoulder.

Victoria was puzzled. "I don't understand, Diego. How did you get here? What are you doing here? Why did the other men call you Sebastián? Are you in league with them? Where have you been all this time?" She raised her head to look at him. Now that she was so close to him, she recognized his familiar face and build.

"That's what I am called here. You need to call me Sebastián all the time, because we can never be sure we're not overheard. Nobody must find out who we are and that we know each other from Los Angeles, or we're both deeply in trouble. The other men will kill us if they find out that we're not who we pretend to be."

Victoria nodded though she didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Now, sit down on the bed and take off your dress," Diego directed her towards the bed.

"But you just said that you were here to help me!" Victoria stared at him aghast. "Did you change your mind? Why do you want me to do that?"

"It's all right, Victoria. I really want to help you," he assured her. "From what I saw and felt earlier when I carried you, I know that you have injuries that need to be tended. Where else are you hurting? Tell me how you got here and what happened!"

Victoria sat down beside him on the bed and recounted how she had been kidnapped by the bandits and how Mateo had beaten and lashed her.

"Why were you traveling alone to Santa Paula?" Diego chided her. "Didn't you hear the stories about the missing women?"

"I didn't want to go alone and I delayed my trip until I couldn't wait any longer." Victoria explained what had happened and that she had wanted to travel with the blacksmith. "There was nobody else I could travel with. And where were you? I could have used your help. You offered to accompany me so many other times and when I needed you, you weren't there," she accused him, wiping her tears.

"It's alright, Victoria. I'm here for you now. I'll take care of you if you let me." Diego took both of her hands in his and squeezed them in assurance. "I arrived at this hideout only today when Carlos finally decided that he could trust me. When he gave me a tour of the place, I recognized you in your dress at once and I realized that you needed my help."

"You recognized me?" A faint smile crossed her face. "Is that why you told Carlos that you wanted me?" Victoria searched his face. "Not because..?"

"No, Victoria. You should know me well enough that I'd never force myself on a woman," Diego assured her and she nodded. "I was afraid you'd die right there on the floor if I didn't find a way to help you at once. The only thing I could think of was to claim you as my prize," he explained.

"I understand, Diego. Thank you for saving me, though your talk with Carlos scared me. I didn't recognize you and I didn't know what to do," she looked at him gratefully.

"Diego is fine when we're alone, but you must call me Sebastián, at least when we're in public. It would be best if you called me Sebastián all the time in case we're overheard," he instructed her. "I can't walk around here as Diego de la Vega. Sebastián is my middle name after my grandfather. And I know that your second name is Rose." He grinned at her surprise.

"Sebastián." The name sounded unfamiliar to her, and she needed to get used to it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Now let me have a look at your back and your ribs," he suggested, pointing at the bandages that he had put on the desk next to the bed in preparation. "If you let me bandage the ribs, you will breathe easier and it will prevent them from piercing your lung which could be very dangerous. I have alcohol to clean your bruises, so they don't get infected."

Still embarrassed by his request, she hesitatingly sat down on the far side of the bed, her back turned to him.

"Victoria, you can trust me. I want to help you. Besides, there isn't much I haven't seen before," he harrumphed, hiding his own embarrassment.

Surprised, Victoria turned her head back to look at him.

"Who do you think changed you dressings after you were shot? Doctor Hernandez stayed the first night, but he couldn't be there the whole week." Diego explained.

"It was you? I'm sorry, but I never thought about it." She blushed when she imagined that he had seen her naked.

"A maid was always present for propriety and I only saw your belly with your injury, Victoria, so don't worry. Unfortunately, we're not at the hacienda and there's no maid, so you'll have to trust me with this."

Slowly, Victoria took off her blouse, too embarrassed to face him.

"This looks really painful," Diego frowned angrily. "Mateo must have hit you hard. I'm surprised you're able to hold yourself up and move around."

"Mateo wanted to teach me a lesson for trying to escape," Victoria whispered, reliving the nightmare. "He whipped me and whipped me and when I was on the ground he kicked me with his boot," she sobbed.

Diego gently stroked her hair that was still damp. "I have to clean the wounds on your back first, before I can bandage your ribs. It will be easier if you lie down because the alcohol will burn. I don't have any willow bark to kill the pain, but I can offer you a drink if you can't stand it."

"Thank you, Diego...ah Sebastián, but I can cope with the burning. I don't need to get drunk when I still have a headache." Victoria lay face down on the bed, her head buried in the pillow. She hissed when the alcohol made contact with her injuries. It burned worse than the water from the bath earlier. Though she tried, she couldn't suppress her tears when Diego swiftly and methodically cleaned the wounds that she had all over her back from the whipping and the kicks.

"It''s all right to cry, Victoria. I know how much it hurts. I wish I could spare you the pain, but it needs to be done, so it can heal without leaving scars."

Victoria nodded into the pillow trying to cope with the pain, clenching her hands to fists.

When Diego was finished he asked her to sit up with her back to him and then he started to bandage her ribs tightly. He wrapped it around her back and then Victoria would wrap the bandage around her front before handing the end over to Diego again until all her ribs were bandaged, leaving her breasts free. It took a little longer, but it saved her the embarrassment of facing him naked.

"It should make breathing easier for you, but it will take about six weeks to heal. Try not to lift anything heavy in the meantime," Diego advised her.

Victoria breathed in deeply and nodded in confirmation. "It's better now, but it still hurts." Victoria put on her blouse again, shivering after her back and arms had been exposed to the cold air in the room during the treatment.

"The pain will lessen after the first few days," Diego assured her.

"Now let me see your face," Diego said gently, and she turned around, facing him reluctantly. Her whole face felt bruised and swollen and though she didn't have the chance to see herself in a mirror, she was sure that she must look ugly.

Her thoughts reflected in her eyes, but Diego hushed her fears. "It's not as bad as it appears, Victoria. Once I have cleaned the bruise, it will heal fine, leaving no scars."

Diego gently held her chin in his left hand while he cleaned the bruise with the alcohol-soaked cloth. She hissed when the alcohol made contact with the wound, trying to remain still. For a moment they looked into each others eyes, and Diego stopped his treatment. Victoria waited for him to say something as he brought his face closer to hers. In anticipation of a kiss she closed her eyes, but the kiss didn't come.

Instead, he continued to clean the bruise, avoiding eye contact until he was finished and released her chin.

"Did you eat something?" Diego inquired.

"A slice of bread, I couldn't eat much," she admitted.

Dismayed, Diego left the room and returned a few minutes later with a small bowl of soup in his hand. He pressed it into her hands and encouraged her to eat. "It's still warm, Victoria. You need to eat to keep your strength!"

The soup warmed her from the inside and made her realize how hungry she was. When she started to eat too quickly, Diego stopped her. "Not so fast. You need to eat slowly on an empty stomach."

Following his advice, she took her time with the soup until it was almost finished.

"Do you want something else to eat?" Diego asked her when she finished, taking the bowl from her hands and putting it on the table.

"No, I don't think I can eat more," she shook her head.

"How long did your kidnappers leave you without food?" Diego asked sharply.

"I don't know. They gave me water to drink during the trip, but most of the time I was unconscious. I believe they thought it was an easy way to break me when I wouldn't stop resisting." When she remembered the recent days, she could no longer contain her tears.

Diego gently took her in his arms, taking care not to touch her injured ribs and held her gently. "It's all right, Victoria. I will do anything I can to keep you safe and protect you."

"I never expected to see you here taking care of me when I needed you the most, especially after the way you treated me earlier when asked Carlos to give me to you." Victoria put her arms around his neck, enjoying the comfort of his embrace.

"I couldn't let the other men know that we know each other and how much I care about you." His words made her feel warm inside. "I was afraid you'd recognize me and call me by my name. That's why I threatened to gag you to keep you quiet."

"Tell me what you are doing here and what is this all about?" She rested her head on his shoulder, while he comforted her. "I thought you were working on your experiments. Did Zorro find you?"

"You could say that this is one of my experiments," he grinned. "I heard about the missing women before I left the pueblo. There were rumors that some traveling vaqueros were seen at the same place where the women vanished and I decided to investigate it. I knew I wouldn't get any information if I simply rode up and questioned them. So I pretended to be a simple vaquero who was willing to do all kinds of work. I made myself useful and after some weeks I began to gain their trust, and their leader asked me if I wanted to join their group. I agreed because I wanted to find out about the missing women and where they were kept. I never expected to find you among them."

"Why you?" she stared at him. "You never took an interest in such matters, leaving such things to Zorro. What has changed you? Was it because of my remarks?"

"How do you know I have changed?" he challenged her and she didn't know what to reply. "I often do investigations for my newspaper."

"I'm sorry. I forgot, Die...Sebastián," she said miserably. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Carlos, their leader, told me that they are abducting women to sell them to a trader from the north. The women are transported to Alaska where they are forced to marry the trapper with the highest bid and they have no chance of returning home." Diego explained.

"That is horrible! Do the other women know that?"

"No. They are kept in the belief that they are held for a ransom and will return home when it is paid."

"We have to tell them that they have to escape."

"There is nowhere to run here, Victoria. This is the old mission from San Buenaventura that was abandoned after an earthquake and a tidal wave six months ago. The mission is the only building still standing after the flooding destroyed the village and killed most of the inhabitants, forcing the survivors to flee. Carlos and his man cleared one road wide enough to get here with a wagon, but the terrain is difficult to cross with the rubble from the flooding. In addition, there is quicksand that will swallow you if you don't know what to look for. You will either die in the quicksand or be recaptured by the bandits. For the moment it's much safer in the mission."

"What can we do?" Victoria asked desperately.

"As soon as I know when the trade ship from the north arrives, I will ride to Monterey to alarm the authorities there. The soldiers will overtake the men here and free the women. I can't do this on my own."

"Why don't you inform the authorities now? Why do you want to wait?"

"I suspect there are more groups than Carlos and his men who are kidnapping women. They will gather here before the trade ship arrives. I believe that the trader is the man behind it all. These groups of bandits are only hirelings. Unless we get the head of the group, the trade with the abducted women will start again at another place where we can't find them."

"Is there anything I can do?" Victoria offered.

"That's what I love about you, you're always ready to help and never give up." Diego smiled at her. "I need you to play along. Nobody must know that we met before. For the moment I have to pretend that I'm Sebastián who claimed you as his woman."

Victoria nodded. "I trust you, Sebastián, and I understand that you want to protect me."

"As long as you belong to me, I can make sure that nobody else touches you. You are safe with me." He stroked her arms comfortingly.

"Thank you, Sebastián. I still don't understand what is going on and I have so many questions, but I trust you like no one else." Victoria relaxed in his arms.

"I need to get the information when the trade ship arrives. The other men don't trust me completely yet, because I'm still new to the group, but maybe you can find out something by talking with the other women and the men who are guarding you while I am away during the day."

"The other women will show me their compassion after I was claimed by you today and I think I can gain their trust."

"Thank you, Victoria. I will do everything I can to keep you safe and take you back to Los Angeles."

"Would you have really thrown me into the river as you threatened?" she inquired curiously.

Diego smiled impishly. "I had hoped that it wouldn't be necessary. You really needed a bath and I don't know any woman who wouldn't take a bath if she was offered one. I hoped you'd give in to the temptation of a warm bath without me having to throw you into the river. I can't let the other men guess that I am caring for you and doing you a favor. I had to give them the impression that I did it for me and not for you."

"Thank you for caring so much for me," she smiled warmly at him. "It was quite a gamble, because I really hesitated about the bath."

"It worked," he grinned. "I would have made sure you got your bath. One way or the other."

"I would have been very angry with you if you had dumped me into the river. Don't you ever try that on me!" she glared at him.

"Why should I if I know how to tempt you?" he laughed.

"You can be such a tease!" she tried to hit him in mock anger, but he caught her hand in time, grinning at her.

Though she had put on her blouse again, Victoria was still cold from the long time lying bare back on the bed while Diego had treated her injuries. She was shivering when she slipped under the sheets on the bed. The food made her sleepy, but every breath hurt, and she didn't know how to lie down when she felt the pain from her ribs with every movement. Lying on her stomach, she tried to make herself as comfortable as best as possible and dozed off a little, until she felt Diego touch her hair.

She turned her head to face him and opened her eyes.

"You told me once that you can't get your hair untangled if you don't comb it when it's still damp," he explained while continued to brush her hair with the comb in his hand.

"Thank you, Sebastián," she whispered, unable to hold back her tears.

"What's wrong, Victoria? Am I hurting you?" Diego asked, concerned when he saw her tears.

Victoria shook her head and reached for his hand to squeeze it. "It's just... It's the first time someone brushed my hair since my mother died," she cried. "It reminds me of her. She was there for me and she cared for me. I miss her. We were so happy then. Since her death nobody took such good care of me as you are doing today."

"I'm here for you, Victoria." Diego squeezed her hand in return and she closed her eyes while he finished his combing.

A little later she felt him move into the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "but we have to keep up appearances if someone checks on us and not sleeping in one bed won't do. Trust me?"

"It's all right," Victoria assured him. "I trust you. I know that I'm safe with you and I don't want to be alone." She snuggled closer to him, and he opened his arms to embrace her. "How can you emanate so much warmth when I'm freezing?" Diego didn't answer, but she felt him smile at her cheek when he gently wrapped his arms around her. A few minutes later he was breathing evenly beside her.

Though she was hurting, she felt better than she could have imagined a few hours ago when she had expected to be raped or die in the attempt to avoid it and never get home again. Now Diego had found her, and he had been there for her when she had needed him the most, taking care of her injuries, giving her food and keeping her warm and safe. The best of all was that he was giving her hope. No matter how dangerous his mission to free all the women was, she would do everything to help him and stand by his side.

Diego pretended to sleep while he felt Victoria doze off in his arms. She flinched with every movement as she tried to find a comfortable position and from his own experience with injured ribs he could imagine how much every breath was hurting her.

Her presence here among the kidnapped women complicated everything. It had taken him weeks to build up his cover, growing his beard and pretending to be an independent vaquero who was willing to take any work and to gain the trust of Carlos and his men. Today, Carlos had finally taken him in as a full member of the gang and they had shown him their hideout and the captured women who they planned to sell.

When he had recognized Victoria and realized her bad condition, he had acted instantly. Though he knew that claiming Victoria for himself was jeopardizing his position in the gang, he had to help her, before Mateo or any of the other men got their hands on her or she died of her untreated injuries.

"I will protect you, Victoria," he whispered softly to the woman in his arm though she couldn't hear him in her sleep. "I love you."

Today he had managed to fend off her questions, but tomorrow they would have to talk. Though he had tried to forget her when he had originally left Los Angeles, she had been constantly on his mind and he knew that he would always love her. He had to continue playing his role as a rough vaquero among the gang and it was more important than pretending to be plain Diego for Victoria. Sooner or later she would figure out who he really was and she already knew that he loved her after she had found the drawings in his office. Maybe this could be a new start for them if they managed to survive this and he could bring her safely back home to Los Angeles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Victoria's injuries made it difficult for her to find sleep. Breathing hurt her and she couldn't suppress a moan whenever she changed position or Diego moved in his sleep. Exhausted, she drifted in and out of sleep, but she woke up again when Diego quietly got up at dawn.

"Where are you going?" she asked when she saw him grabbing his bags.

"I am riding with Carlos and his gang. They are working as vaqueros during the day to keep up their cover and look for opportunities. We won't be back before tomorrow evening. Try to sleep a little longer. You need to rest and recover." Diego explained.

"I don't think I can sleep any longer," Victoria sat up in the bed, wrapping herself in the blanket. "It hurts less when I'm sitting and it's cold without you." She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed them to get warm.

"Will you be able to manage?" Diego stared at her, and for a moment she could see a longing in his eyes as if he wanted to take her in his arms. "I don't think the men assigned to guard duty will touch you or any of the others, but you should try to stay in the company of the other women."

"I'll be all right, Dieg.. Sebastián. Don't worry. I'm no longer tied up and I'm feeling much better. I know how to fend off advances with words," she assured him. Diego looked at her, not quite convinced, and she added quickly, "I will stay with the other women. I promise!"

Z Z Z

Diego had ridden for half an hour when he noticed Mateo's absence from the group. "Where's Mateo?"

"He returned to the mission about ten minutes ago, saying that he had forgotten something and would catch up with us later," Enrico explained.

"I think I know what he has forgotten!" Diego cursed and turned his horse around, ignoring the other men yelling after him. Riding as fast as his horse and the difficult ground would allow him, he arrived not much later at the mission than Mateo. Stopping in the yard adjacent to the former monks' cells, Diego jumped from his horse before it halted and raced to his cell, slamming the door open.

What he saw confirmed his suspicions. Mateo was in the room, pressing Victoria against the wall with his body, holding her wrists in one hand over her head while he was trying to force a kiss on her. Victoria struggled as much as she could, tossing her head right and left.

"You escaped me before, but I always get what I want!" Mateo ignored Victoria's struggling and dragged her toward the bed.

"Let her go! Immediately!" Diego shouted, making Mateo and Victoria turn their heads toward him.

Diego forcefully pulled Mateo away from Victoria and with his hand at Mateo's collar he pushed him first through the open door of the cell and then through the next door leading outside into the center courtyard. Mateo stumbled and fell to the ground when Diego released him, but he rose again immediately, drawing his knife from his belt.

"You had your fun with her last night, Sebastián, now it's my turn. I found her and brought her here, now I want my share! She's spoiled goods anyway and who cares if she had one man or many?"

Preparing himself for the fight, Mateo removed his shirt to give Diego less opportunity to get a hold on him.

"She is mine now, and nobody touches her!" Diego declared, drawing his knife as well, following Mateo's example of removing his shirt. Both were muscular men from the hard work as vaquero and Victoria noticed a white criss-cross of scars on Diego's back, before her attention was drawn to the fight.

The two men circled around each other, the knives in their hands. Intensely watching the other, so they wouldn't miss an attack, they paid no attention to the crowd consisting of other members of the gang and the kidnapped women that had quickly gathered around them.

Diego was the taller of the two, but Mateo compensated it with his agility and fast movements.

While Diego waited for Mateo to make the first move, Mateo lost his patience and made a lunge forward, aiming for Diego's heart. Diego deflected Mateo by raising his arm and pushing Mateo's hand away with his greater strength. Neither Mateo nor any of the bystanders saw Diego move his knife to his left hand. While Mateo's eyes were still focused on Diego's right arm, Diego slashed with his knife in his left hand across Mateo's chest, leaving a severe gash. Mateo howled in pain and reached for his chest, feeling the blood on it. Diego used the moment of surprise and wrapped his right hand around Mateo's wrist, pressing so hard that Mateo had to let his knife fall to the ground.

Mateo looked in horror at his hand that was covered with blood from the wound on his chest and stared at Diego hatefully. "You will pay for this!" he shouted.

"Nobody touches my woman! She is mine only! Consider this as a warning. I could have easily plunged my knife into your heart, but I spared you this time. If you come near her again, I will kill you! That applies to anyone." Diego declared in a calm voice that was even more threatening than Mateo's agitated shouting. With the knife in his hand he turned around to face the crowd and stared at the men with an open challenge. "Anyone else?"

"That's enough now!" Carlos, who had arrived during the fight with the rest of the gang, stepped forward. "You two will stop your fighting at once and get your asses on your horses! We have lost enough time today. I gave the woman to Sebastián and he can do with her as he pleases. The rest stays away from her and all the others. Is that clear?" Carlos looked around and his men nodded in compliance. Mateo hesitated for a moment before he nodded too.

"I want you all back on the road in ten minutes after you have watered yours horses and given them a short break. And you," Carlos looked at the women who had gathered to watch the fight, "get back to work!" Carlos ordered.

After he had cleaned and shed his knife again, Diego picked up his shirt and started to button it up. He went over to the mission entry where Victoria was leaning against the wall while watching the fight. Aware that the others were still watching them, he drew her tightly into his arms while avoiding touching her injured back. With one hand at the back of her neck and the other on her bottom, he gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever received.

Overwhelmed, she gave into the emotions he stirred in her, wrapping her fingers around his upper arms as her knees started to give in. She didn't resist when Diego pulled her inside the mission into his room, away from the curious crowd where he released her after he had closed the door.

Victoria leaned against the wall next to the door and stared at him, stunned.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Diego apologized. Hesitating shortly, he bent down again for another kiss. His hands moved to her face, gently cupping her cheeks. Tenderly, he brushed her lips and waited for her to open her mouth while his thumbs caressed her cheeks and his fingers brushed her hair. When Victoria responded, he gently continued to press his lips on hers, waiting for her take the initiative. She hesitantly started to explore his mouth, becoming more confident when he let her take the lead and simply caressed her gently.

With her hands on his chest, she slowly felt him calm down while his kisses had turned from passion to tenderness.

"Are you all right?" Diego asked when they drew apart again. Concerned, he noticed her white face and the new red mark on her cheek, where Mateo had slapped her.

"I'm fine," she whispered, "You came back in time before he...," she didn't need to continue.

"I never rode so fast in my life when I realized that Mateo had gone back to the camp. He will not harm you again, because he knows that he will have to fight me first." Confidently, he drew her into his embrace again. Trying to sort out her emotions, she put her head on his naked chest with his open shirt.

"When you started to fight, I was so afraid, because I thought that you didn't stand a chance against someone like Mateo, but then... then I saw you fighting," she whispered. "You were right at your office. I don't know you. I never saw that side of you. You threatened to kill him. You're not the same man that I knew in the pueblo. Are you really Diego? I can hardly recognize you, not only because of your beard, but also how you act."

"How do you think I got my place in this gang? By reading poetry to the men?" he chuckled. "I had to prove myself to get accepted."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think," she whispered. "Would you really kill for me?"

"I don't want to kill anyone if there is another way, but I will do what I have to. Can you accept that?"

She nodded. "I understand. I only never expected that from you."

Silently, Diego held her in his arms for the remaining few minutes, gently rocking her, while giving her time to overcome her shock and to relax, until Carlos interrupted them, yelling from outside. "We'll talk tomorrow night when I'm back, but I have to go now. Take a rest if you can." He kissed her forehead tenderly before he rushed outside to ride with Carlos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After Diego had left with Carlos and the other men, Victoria slumped onto the bed in Diego's cell, still overwhelmed by the events. Diego had fought Mateo, and he'd admitted that he would kill for her too. He was so different here.

Who was he in reality? The kind and gentle man who never took any action as he had presented himself in the pueblo, or the fighter who had defended her today? Or even more? With her he had always been gentle, caring for her injuries last night, even when he had kissed her so passionately after the fight. She had never been kissed like this, and she had never expected such a knee-buckling kiss from Diego when they had never kissed before. The second kiss had been just the opposite, gentle, loving and tender, but she couldn't say which one she liked better. There could be no more doubt about Diego's feelings for her.

Victoria was startled out of her thoughts when a few other women filed into the room where she had spent the night.

"How are you?" one of the women, who wore the gray habit of a postulant, inquired compassionately, stepping forward. "I'm Sofia. We haven't been able to talk to you before, because you were unconscious. Can I help you?"

"Sofia, can't you see that she is fine?" Francisca who had helped her the day before stepped forward. "Didn't you see how she responded to Sebastián's kiss? She has become his whore and no longer needs your compassion."

"Francisca, you should rather be quiet. You can be lucky that it wasn't you Sebastián chose and you know she had no choice about it."

"I'd rather have killed myself than become a whore! You should be ashamed, Rose!" Francisca didn't hide her contempt. "I gave you the knife! Why didn't you make use of it?"

"You have no right to judge me!" Angrily, Victoria rose from her seat and slapped Francisca with all her strength, leaving a mark on her face that matched the one Victoria had gotten from Mateo. "You know nothing about me at all! And my name is Victoria and not Rose!"

Victoria wished that she could tell the others what had really happened between her and 'Sebastián' and how well Diego had taken care of her, but she'd rather endure the contempt of the other women than endanger him. Francisca wanted to fight her back, but Sofia stepped between them.

"Victoria is right," Sofia said. "You have no right to judge her. Victoria deserves our support now and not contempt. Can we help you, Victoria? Do you want to talk?"

Victoria blushed at the questions, as they hinted on the events of last night. "I don't want to talk about it. I am feeling better now, and I can help with the work. Can you please show me around?"

Sofia accepted her refusal to talk about what had happened between her and Sebastián and went along with the change of topic.

The other women led her around and showed her the layout of the mission, where she could relieve herself, and where to do the morning toilet and the laundry.

Victoria stepped outside the mission and looked at the surrounding area for the first time. The fight had taken place in the courtyard of the former mission and she hadn't seen anything else yet.

Stunned, she looked at the devastation around her and understood why the mission had been abandoned. The trees in the area had been flattened by a flooding and what had once been a village was only rubbish now. Only the solidly built mission building had withstood the elements and was the remaining structure of the former village. The area surrounding it was very flat and easy to oversee. There was only one path cleared from rubbish that led to the mission and another small one that headed to the river mouth and the sea with the beach.

It was clear why their kidnappers had chosen this place as their hideout. While the mission provided shelter for the bandits and the kidnapped women, there was nothing else – nowhere to hide and nowhere to run.

Though Victoria felt tired and weak and wanted nothing more than lie down and sleep, she knew she wouldn't find it so easily lying on the hard floor with her broken ribs. Feeling vulnerable alone, she offered to help with the cooking and was soon accepted as a part of the group, talking with her fellow captives while chopping vegetables until it was time for siesta.

Victoria followed the others into the former library of the mission on the first floor that was now the sleeping room of the captured women. Looking around, she recognized the room as the one where she regained consciousness the previous day.

Exhausted and still hurting, Victoria lay down on the hard floor wrapped in a blanket that didn't offer much comfort. Due to her exhaustion, she fell asleep soon. She woke up again when someone touched her. Startled awake, she recognized Sofia who she had met earlier.

"It's alright, Victoria. Don't worry. It's me, Sofia. Do you remember me?"

Victoria sat up, nodding. "What time is it?" she asked, looking through the large windows where the sun was setting and the air had also cooled down from the midday heat.

"It's almost sunset. We let you sleep, because we thought you needed it after you were beaten so hard and we heard you moan in your sleep. We already have enough women to make the meal, but it would be easier if you could come down to eat in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Sofia," Victoria said gratefully. "I will come with you."

"Francisca told me of your injuries and that you have probably some broken ribs. Do you want me to bandage them and help you with your bruises? We learn about nursing in the mission."

"No, that's not necessary," Victoria felt the bandages around her ribs, but she knew she couldn't let anyone see them. "I'm fine."

"Sebastián, did he hit you?" Sofia asked curiously.

"No, he didn't, and I don't want to talk about it." Victoria said rather brusquely.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I shouldn't have asked. Sebastián is different from the others. I talked with the guards about him today while you were sleeping."

"What did you find out about him?" Victoria asked curiously. How had Diego gotten here and what had he told the other vaqueros to become a member of this group?

"Sebastián was here yesterday for the first time, just like you. Carlos allowed him to join this operation only recently. Like the others here he is working as a free vaquero, traveling from hacienda to hacienda looking for work with the cattle herds. Unlike the others he is the son of a caballero."

"He's a caballero?" Victoria feigned surprise, wondering if Diego's cover had been revealed.

"No, he is a bastard, but he got some education and that's why his speech is more refined than the others."

"What is he doing here then?" Victoria asked.

"As far as I know Sebastián's mother died during a fight with his father and Sebastián attacked his father afterwards. To teach his bastard son a lesson, the man had Sebastián whipped and banned from his hacienda. Since then Sebastián has worked as a vaquero and doesn't care about the law anymore. This is his chance to earn some money and get rich. Carlos took him in because he is a skilled horseman and the best tracker they have come across. The guards told us that the area around is treacherous with quicksand and we should not try to run. They need Sebastián to identify the quicksand while going and coming here."

Victoria's head was spinning with all the information. How could Diego convince the others of this tale?

"He's a tracker? And he was whipped by his father?" Victoria asked incredulously.

"Yes, that's what the others told me. Haven't you seen the scars from the whipping on his back? They haven't faded too much, so it must have been only a few months ago."

"Yes, I saw the scars," Victoria confirmed and she wondered where Diego had gotten them. She knew that his whole story was fabricated, but nothing fit with her image of the Diego she knew. When had Diego been whipped? She had seen him nearly every day in the pueblo and she had never noticed anything. If Diego was such a good tracker why was it that he got lost on occasion? Why was he so different here? What was right and what was wrong? How well did she know him? She realized that there was a lot more that she hadn't known of him before he left the pueblo besides the fact that he had feelings for her.

"Are you all right, Victoria?" Sofia interrupted her thoughts. "Are you hurting?"

"I'm feeling better than yesterday. With a little more rest I will soon recover and feel better," Victoria assured her.

"There are enough women to share the work, so you can rest for now. It's all we can do, Victoria. I only wished the ransom would be paid and we could go home. I don't understand it! My father is a caballero from Monterey and he has enough money to pay the ransom for me, why don't they let us go? It's been two months now!" Sofia started to cry.

"I'm sure we will all get home soon, Sofia," Victoria comforted her. "Because the ransom wasn't paid yet, doesn't mean your parents don't love you. Why don't you tell me how you got here? Are you a postulant? Do you want to become a nun?" Victoria pointed at Sofia's habit.

"My parents wanted me to become a nun. I never had any intention to spend my life in a convent. I want to get married and have children," Sofia confessed.

"Why are you here then dressed as a postulant?" Victoria inquired.

"It's the tradition in our family that one daughter would become a nun. My older sister always wanted to become a nun and she was happy to follow the tradition, but shortly before she could give her final vows she became ill and died. My parents wanted me to take her place, but I didn't want to. I had finished school in the mission and had returned home shortly before she died. I was happy to be back in Monterey and I liked the life there. My parents had brought me out and there were parties and dinners and dancing and." Sofia stopped, smiling to herself.

"Did you meet someone?" Victoria guessed.

"Yes, there was someone, and we fell in love." Sofia admitted. "He asked me to marry him."

"But your parents didn't agree?" Victoria guessed. "Wasn't he suitable?"

"Yes, he was very suitable. The governor is his uncle, but my parents left me no choice. The tradition is more important to them than my wishes. They wouldn't give me permission to marry unless I went to the convent for at least six months as a postulant."

"How old are you?" Victoria inquired.

"I turned twenty last month. I have one more year until I can marry without my parents permission. Spending six months in the convent seemed to be the better choice if there is a chance my parents will give in and won't make me wait another year."

"I understand," Victoria nodded. "I'm sorry for you, but I don't believe your parents don't care for you and that's the reason why there wasn't any ransom paid for you. It must be a general problem that does not only concern you but also the others," she tried to cheer her up.

"Do you think so?" Sofia asked doubtfully. "What about you? Is there someone who will pay for you?"

"I have friends in Los Angeles who will do everything to get me back. I am sure everything will be fine," Victoria assured her.

"Thank you, Victoria. You've given me new hope when I've been despairing like all the others," Sofia smiled at her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As the day before, Victoria mainly rested and recovered during the day, sleeping as much as she could, but she came down for the meals, offering her experience in the kitchen which was well received.

In the evening after the women had served their captors supper and drinks in the big dining room of the mission, Diego joined his comrades for a while with their drinking and talking, before he went to the kitchen where the women had gathered for supper.

Diego signed Victoria to come with him to his cell. With her head bent, she tried to ignore the stares when she followed Diego. The other men were whistling after her while she glimpsed pity in the eyes of her fellow captives.

Diego closed the door behind them, making sure they weren't overheard. "I'm sorry, Victoria," he apologized, well aware of the stares she had to face.

"It's all right, Sebastián," she whispered, trying to suppress her tears.

"No, it's not, Victoria. I put you in this position and now you have to face the contempt of everyone else here," he said remorsefully.

"I can cope with it. You did it to protect me from Mateo, and I'd rather live with a ruined reputation than being raped by him. You can't imagine how much it means to me that you were there for me that night and yesterday morning," she whispered gratefully. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Are you sure, Victoria? We can't tell the truth as long as we're here."

Victoria only nodded.

"How are you today, Victoria? Are you feeling better?" Diego asked her, expressing his concern for her.

"My ribs still hurt," she admitted, "but the bandaging makes it easier to breathe. The others let me sleep and rest most of the past days. I am feeling a little better already."

"Do you want me to change the bandaging?" he offered.

Blushing at the thought of having to undress again in his presence, she shook her head. "It's fine for today. Changing the bandages tomorrow will be soon enough. I'd rather talk with you," she changed the topic. "I think you owe me some explanations – about yourself."

"What do you want to talk about?" Diego looked her straight in the eyes, no longer evading her eyes as he used to in the pueblo and his voice sounded deeper too.

"Who are you, Sebastián?" she stared at him. "Why are you so different here? Did you leave because of me? Am I the woman you love? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Do you really want me to answer these questions? I think by now you have figured out most of the answers yourself, Victoria." She saw the hurt in his eyes. "You only love Zorro and nobody else."

"It's not true, Diego. I love you too," she declared.

"Why should I believe you when you declared Zorro to be your only love?" Diego questioned her. "Aren't you just saying that because you think that's what I want to hear while you depend on me?"

"Diego, please, you should know me well enough that I wouldn't lie about something so important, no matter what my situation is. How do you know what I said to Zorro? He had no right to tell you that! Did you meet him? Where is he?"

"Are you waiting for him to come back to you? Or am I your second choice, knowing that he won't come back?" He wanted to say more, but Victoria reached for his head and silenced him with a kiss. Surprised, Diego responded to the energy that Victoria put into the kiss, holding her gently as she melted in his arms.

"I love you, Diego," she whispered. "You must believe me. I know what I said to Zorro, but I realized only much later that I was a fool, deceiving myself and everyone else. After you left, I spent more time with Zorro than before, but I couldn't forget you and what you said in the office. I tried to forget you and Zorro, but I couldn't. I realized that I missed you more than Zorro. I want you back in my life and I want you to love me. I apologize for hurting you with my remarks, but I couldn't understand why you never took any action. I know what you're capable of the way you're acting around here."

"Who says that I didn't take any action?" he challenged her.

"I don't understand," she stared at him, confused. "There's so much I don't understand about you. You're not the same man you were in the pueblo. Nothing fits anymore. Why did you go on the mission to find out about the kidnapped women? Why didn't you leave it to the authorities?" Victoria inquired.

"I talked to some Indians who told me what they had seen during the abduction of the women from the mission, but no official will believe an Indian. The Indians were afraid to tell the soldiers, but they trusted me because I speak their language," Diego explained, omitting the fact that the Indians trusted Zorro and not particularly Diego de la Vega.

"If I didn't know better, I could almost believe you're Diego's twin Sebastián and not Diego. One of the women told me Sebastián's cover story. Here you're posing as the bastard son of a caballero who was whipped by his father after you attacked him because he caused the death of you mother. I know that you had to tell the men a lie to be accepted, but I saw the scars from the whip on your back. How does that fit?"

"What do you think, Victoria?"

"I don't know, Diego. I have been trying to figure it out the whole time. I know that you never attacked your father and that he never whipped you, but where did you get these scars? You never showed an injury in the pueblo in the recent months and I can't imagine what happened to you. Please, Diego, I need to understand. Tell me what happened! How did you get those scars?" she pleaded.

"I'm Sebastián here. You must call me Sebastián at all times," he corrected her.

"I realized that I don't know you as well as I thought, but that doesn't change my feelings for you. I love you and I was a fool not to realize it earlier. It took me the recent weeks to admit it to myself. My life is empty without you and I want you to come home with me when all this is over."

"What about Zorro? Are you no longer waiting for him?" Diego questioned her.

Victoria shook her head. "No, though it hurts a lot, it's over. Not because he left me, but because I made up my mind. I can't deny that I still have feelings for him, but I choose you. I believe he was right when he said I was in love with the mask. It was exciting to be in the center of attention, but he was never there except for some stolen kisses. You had a much greater part in my life than Zorro ever had. I can live without Zorro, but I can't live without you, Diego..Sebastián. I have seen more of the man you are since I came here than in the years in the pueblo and I like the man I see here much better," she smiled at him.

"I missed Diego and I missed Zorro, but none of them felt so right as the man you are here. I love you, Diego, or Sebastián, or however you want to be called."

Victoria rose on her toes to kiss him again. "If you had shown me that before and told me much earlier that you loved me, we wouldn't have wasted so much time and there would have been no need for you to leave Los Angeles."

"Do you believe me now?" she whispered when they drew apart, breathless.

"You leave me no choice, but to believe you, Querida," he stated after another tender kiss, grinning at her surprise when he used the same endearment as Zorro. "I have been waiting for you to say that for a long time."

"Now that we have sorted this out, Diego … Sebastián, I am still waiting for your explanation," Victoria demanded, drawing him with her to sit down next to her on the bed.

"I didn't only leave because I thought you didn't return my love, but also to be myself again and no longer be divided in two persons," he explained, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it as he used to as Zorro.

"Two persons?" Victoria stared at him, finally grasping the truth. "You are Zorro! That's why you're different here. Finally, I see the whole man and not only two halves!"

"Yes, here I'm Sebastián, but in the pueblo I was Diego and Zorro," he admitted. "You can add Zorro to my list of names."

Victoria jumped up from the bed and faced him. "You never told me!" She raised her hand as if she wanted to hit him, but then she dropped her hand again in mid motion and sat back on the bed.

"It explains a lot," she stared at him. "I know now why I was always so torn between you and Zorro and why you are so different here. For the first time I see the whole man and not only two parts or is Sebastián just another disguise?"

Diego shook his head. "No, the real disguise was Diego. As Sebastián I don't have to hide behind a black mask or pretend to be a weak fool. It doesn't matter that I'm undercover, but I can find out who I really am without the restraints of Diego or Zorro. Are you angry now?" he searched her face to find out her reaction.

She continued to stared at him silently for a minute. Then she swallowed and nodded. "Yes, I am angry. A part of me wants to yell at you and hit you for deceiving me."

"What keeps you from acting on it?" he asked curiously. "You are still sitting here quietly. That's not like you."

"The last days changed everything," she took his hands. "I would have been angry if I had discovered it at home, but I can forgive you everything after you saved me two nights ago. I want to yell at you, but then I have to think of your gentle hands when you treated my injuries and when I was in desperate need of a friend. I want to hit you, but I can't hit the man who defended me yesterday morning and so many times before as Zorro. You have been there for me when I needed you the most and I'll never forget that. I'm angry at myself that I never looked closely enough to see you behind the mask and I realize that I don't need to hit you anymore because I have hurt you enough with my remarks over the years."

"How do you feel now? Can you accept that the man behind the mask is different from who you expected?"

"I am just discovering the man behind the mask, but I believe I have seen more of the real man during the last days than I have in the last several years. I want the whole of you - the man who cared for me that night and the man who fought for me and showed me his passion." She blushed at the thought of his passionate kiss.

"I am relieved that it's you," she whispered. "I never admitted myself that I loved you, because I knew it would tear me apart having to decide between you and Zorro. Now I have you both back and I don't have to divide my love any longer. I love only one man. I love you, Sebastián."

"Sebastián?" he asked, surprised at this declaration of love.

"Diego was a mask just like Zorro, but I love the real man," she explained, running her hands through his hair. Diego took it as an invitation to kiss her again.

"There is one thing I can't accept," she made him stop, running her fingers across his beard. " _This_ will have to go. It itches."

"It will," he grinned, "but it has to stay as long as I'm here undercover."

"The sooner we can leave the better," she muttered.

"I wish that too, Victoria. Will you sleep in the big dormitory with the other women tonight or will you stay with me?"

"I want to stay with you, Sebastián, if you want me. I like to sleep in your arms. You make me feel safe and loved," she murmured, gently stroking his face, "you just can't imagine how bad the last days were for me until you claimed me and took care of me. If I go back sleeping with the other women, then Mateo and the other men may think you're already tired of me and it will lead to another fight. You have done enough for me already."

"I could easily fight them, Victoria," Diego assured her.

"I know, but I can spare you the fight by staying with you, and I like being with you and talking to you. I missed that."

"I missed that too, Victoria."

When he kissed her again and Victoria responded passionately, opening his shirt and running her fingers down his chest, it was Diego who stopped her hand. "You're making this very difficult for me, but we should not go any further."

"Why not?" Victoria was too excited and did not want to stop. "Everyone expects us to."

"First, we're not married and second, you're injured. I want to marry you first if you will have me and I want you to enjoy it when you're no longer hurting with every breath." Victoria wanted to object, but she knew he was right. Though she didn't care so much for waiting until they were married, she couldn't deny the pain from her injured ribs. "Sometimes I wished you weren't such a gentleman, but you are right to wait until I'm better. I can't wait to get away from here and be married to you. Will you let me stay tonight?"

"I would love to hold my fiancée in my arms," he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next days they settled into a routine with Diego working as a vaquero during the day away from the mission only to return in the evening. After dinner, Victoria went over to his cell where they could spend the evening together, unobserved as they talked about the day and sleeping in each other's arms.

On the first night Diego hadn't answered all her questions while he had cared for her injuries, but now that she knew he was Zorro she got him to open up to her. Victoria asked him about the scars on his back and the others she had noticed on his upper body. Reluctantly at first, Diego told her about his adventures as Zorro. Victoria had heard about most of them, but she hadn't known about the injuries that he had hidden from her and everyone else in the pueblo.

Seeing the scars and hearing the full account of the events, she realized what pain he had gone through as Zorro and how many times he had been close to death. With tears in her eyes she listened as he told her about his whipping by the Indians and the incident with the rattlesnake and she felt even more ashamed about herself mocking him as Diego.

"Sebastián, I didn't know what you went through, and I feel so bad now," she said with tears in her eyes.

"It was part of my disguise, Victoria, that you shouldn't connect me to Zorro. If you were convinced, then the Alcalde would be convinced too. Don't think about it any longer."

"I can't forget that so easily. When I see your scars I realize how close I have been from losing you and I wouldn't have even known that it was you. It scares me to think about it." She stroked across his arm, feeling the scars under her fingers.

"I never wanted you to worry over me, Victoria. That's one reason why I never told you or my father."

"Somehow I can understand that, but it's different now. Don't keep me out of your life any longer. I want to know the real man and not the one you pretended to be. I need to know about your secret life as Zorro to get the whole picture."

"I will tell you what you want to know, Victoria. There will be no more pretending between us," Diego promised. Quite suddenly, he held her very tight and buried his face at her shoulder. "I need that very much," he whispered. "I need to be myself around you and be able to relax without having to pretend to be someone I'm not. I couldn't stand it any longer in the pueblo and that's why I left."

"No more pretending around me, Diego Sebastián Zorro. I love you for who you are no matter how you're disguising yourself," Victoria assured him, wrapping her arms around him.

Z~Z~Z

In the morning two days later when he was about to leave, Diego handed her a red cloth. "I got that for you yesterday, but I forgot to give it to you last night," he apologized.

"A gift for me? Thank you, Sebastián," she smiled, and when she unfolded it she noticed that it was a headscarf, "but why would I need a scarf?" Though Victoria was pleased that he had brought her a gift, she wasn't sure what to do with it.

"I want you to wear a scarf and cover your hair like most of the other women here." Diego explained.

"Why? I like to wear my hair open as it is and I don't like hiding it under a headscarf."

"You have beautiful hair, Victoria. Everyone can see that now after you have had a chance to take care of yourself again. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I don't want the other men to be tempted too much, though I'm willing to fight them all." With open admiration he brushed through her hair with his hands, caressing her gently.

She stared at him with tears in her eyes. "How can you say that when I am covered with bruises all over my face and my body?"

"Because it's the truth. Those bruises are only temporary. You are beautiful, Victoria," he whispered. The tender kiss he gave her made her melt like wax in his arms and yearn for more. "I have to go now. Take care," he cupped her cheek with his hand and tenderly caressed her with his thumb.

After he had left, Victoria stared for a long time at the smooth red cloth in her hands. With a smile she fixed the headscarf over her hair before she went to meet with the other women for the daily work.

Z~Z~Z

When Diego came back in the evening, Victoria saw him smile when he spotted her wearing the scarf, acknowledging her with a slight bow of his head. The moment they were alone in Diego's room, he pulled it off to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her.

Z~Z~Z

If she had been free to leave and not kept as a prisoner, this could have been one of the happiest times in her life when she had finally found the man she loved. There was still the danger of being discovered and she had to bear the disdain of the other women. Every day she wished that it would be over and that Diego could alert the authorities in Monterey to free them all. She wanted nothing more than to go home to Los Angeles with Diego.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I don't know how I could have survived this time without you," Victoria whispered in the evening some days later when they were alone in his room. "I would have despaired like the others. It has been two weeks for me now, but for the others it's more than two months that they have been kidnapped. They are all waiting for the ransom to be paid, so they will be released and get home. Nothing has happened and they are starting to believe that their families don't care for them. Two have given in to depression and they do nothing the whole day except crying and sitting on the floor."

"Yes, I believe that it must be very hard for them. They don't know that a ransom demand was never sent," Diego agreed. "They would have tried to run away if they knew there is no hope, but they would only have died in the quicksand or be caught again."

"I overheard the guards today talking to each other and they said that it will be over in three days and what they would do once they had their money." Victoria related. "Do you believe that the ship will come then?"

"Yes, I heard something similar. It fits with the reduced amount of supplies we transported here. Carlos didn't say anything specific when the ship is expected to arrive, but three days would fit," Diego confirmed.

"If it's only three days until the ship arrives, will it be enough time for you to alert the authorities in Monterey?" Victoria said anxiously.

"It should be enough time, but I will have to leave tonight," Diego assured her. "It's a day's ride to Monterey. It should take less than a day to get a contingent of soldiers ready for a rescue expedition once I have talked to the governor. I will lead the army here and we should be back in two to three days before the ship arrives."

"I only hope that everything goes to plan, Sebastián. I want to get out of here. I want to be free and start my life with you in Los Angeles," she whispered.

"I want that too, Victoria," he took her in his arms. "I am afraid of leaving you here. You will be without protection when I leave. The men may take their revenge on you. You should come with me."

"As long as they don't know if you come back or not, they will not touch me out of fear of you," Victoria tried to ease his fear though she wasn't convinced either. "You know as well as I that you can't take me with you. Riding double would slow you down and you'll never make it in time to Monterey. It's my fault that I was kidnapped because I drove alone to Santa Paula though you warned me. You can't risk it all for me."

"Victoria, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"The only thing you can do to save me and all the other women is to ride to Monterey as fast as you can and bring back the army to free us. I can't ride with you even if we took two horses. I haven't recovered enough for such long trip," Victoria played her last card. She hated to be weak, but she knew that it would be the only thing to convince Diego to leave her behind despite the danger it put her in.

"I know you're right, Victoria, but I can't stop worrying about you," Diego said reluctantly. "I'm afraid that something will go wrong and I won't see you again." He raised his hand to caress her cheek and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Victoria."

"I love you too, Diego Sebastián." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "When will you have to leave?"

"An hour before dawn. I can't ride in the night because the area is too tricky with the quicksand. The first part of the way from here is safe and I can ride in the dark, but for the next part until I reach the main road leading to Monterey. I need to see where I'm going if I don't want to end up in quicksand," Diego explained.

"You need to rest until then, Sebastián. It will be a long day for you tomorrow." Victoria drew him to the bed. "I need you to hold me for the time we still have."

"Let me redo your bandage around your ribs first, Victoria. You can't do that alone and I won't be here to help you the next few days," he suggested.

As on the previous evenings, Victoria sat down on the bed with her back to Diego and took off her dress. With Diego's help, she fastened the new bandage around her ribs and took several breaths to check the fitting. In the last two weeks her ribs had started to heal, but they were still aching. Victoria had hoped that the pain would go away sooner, but Diego told her from his own experience that she had to be patient.

"Are you still in much pain?" Diego asked her sympathetically, resting his hands on her naked shoulders.

"It's much better now. I hardly feel the injuries from the whipping anymore and it's only the ribs that are still hurting," she assured him. When she grabbed her dress to put it on, he held her back.

"Victoria," he whispered hesitantly, and she looked over her shoulder at him. "Would you …, would you let me hold you.., touch you..?"

"Will you love me and make me yours?" she whispered expectantly.

"Your body is in no condition for that, Victoria. I want us to wait until we're married and you're healed again, so you can enjoy it without pain."

"What else is there?" she asked puzzled, holding her dress in her hands.

"There are other things we can do," his eyes caressed her face and he gave her a suggestive grin." Let me touch you, please you, love you.." he took the dress from her hands and put it aside, turning her around. He stared at her naked breasts and then he kissed her.

Pushing her back into the covers, he began with his hands and his mouth to roam across her naked body. Starting with her face and then moving further down, he took his time to explore her with his hands and his mouth. Carefully, he watched her reactions, noting what pleased her most and how she liked to be touched. Soon soft moans of pleasure escaped her mouth when suckled her breasts and his hand moved between her legs, stroking her until she could no longer think, giving herself over to her emotions and finding her release.

"That felt wonderful," she whispered, after she had calmed down again. She didn't remember when he had stripped his pants off and she felt something sticky on her belly. "Will I have your child now?"

"No, not yet. I haven't made you mine yet," he smiled at her.

"What else it there?" she inquired. "I want more of that if it makes me feel like this again. I want to share that with you. My mother never talked with me and I thought all the woman has to do is lying down during lovemaking."

"That is only partly true," Diego grinned.

"How do you know that? Have you done it before?" Victoria asked curiously.

"No, I haven't," he admitted, "but my friends at the university talked about their experiences and I have a book at home."

"A book? What kind of book? Will you show it to me?" she asked eagerly.

To her surprise, Diego blushed a bit. "Victoria, we should not discuss this while we're not married."

"But after we are married, you will show me that book?" She grinned at his expression.

"We aren't married yet and if we ever want to that point we need to sleep now! It will be a long day tomorrow," Diego said determinedly. Victoria knew him well enough now that he wouldn't tell her more, but she wondered about it. A book, she marveled. What kind of book was it that told you about making love? She didn't know this could feel so good, and Diego said there was more! She felt relaxed and sleepy and soon she joined him in slumber.

Z~Z~Z

After a while Victoria woke up again and she knew she couldn't sleep anymore for the rest of the night. This might be the last time he held her and though she hadn't let him see it, she was terribly afraid of the next few days. What if Mateo tried to rape her again once he realized that Sebastián had left her? Or if the governor didn't believe Diego and didn't send his troops? Or something happened to him on his ride to Monterey?

She suppressed her tears, so Diego wouldn't wake up from her crying, and rested her head on his chest which had become her usual sleeping position. The constant drumming of his heart gave her security and she only wished the next three days would be over quickly and she would be safe and free again.

Z~Z~Z

It was two hours before dawn when Diego stirred again. Victoria marveled his ability to wake up at any given time. It was probably something that he learned when he roamed the night as Zorro.

"Victoria," he whispered, pulling his arm from around her, "I need to get ready,"

"Not yet, Sebastián," she whispered, "there is still time." She caressed his cheek. "Please stay a few more minutes."

"I should get ready," he said, but the longing in his voice was unmistakable.

"Sebastián, please, there is still time. We have one more hour and if something goes wrong it might be the last time that I'll see you," she said softly, trying to keep him from getting up.

Diego didn't need much more persuasion to take her in his arms again, kissing and caressing her again for a short while until he had to get ready and leave.

"Take care, Victoria," he whispered, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry, I'll be able to manage," she bit her lip. "I'll be waiting for you."

"I promise you that I will do everything I can to free you, Victoria. I love you."

"I love you too, Sebastián."

One last kiss and he was on his way, leaving her behind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A loud knocking at the door in the morning startled Victoria out of her sleep. She quickly pulled up the blanket to her chin as two men entered the cell without waiting for a reply.

"Sebastián? There's work to do and you can't spend the day with your woman instead of working as everyone else!" The men she knew as Pablo and José looked around in the small cell, puzzled that Sebastián wasn't there.

"Sebastián, where's he?" Pablo asked.

"I don't know," Victoria pretended, covering under the blanket though she had dressed again after Diego had left. "Maybe he had to step out? I didn't hear him rise. Isn't he with you?"

"No, we wouldn't be here searching for him if he were! He should better show up quickly, before Carlos gets angry." Pablo growled. "And you should better get up, too. Shouldn't you be preparing breakfast now?"

After the men had left to go searching for Sebastián, Victoria quickly got ready, afraid they might return and ask her about Sebastián. She hurried over to the kitchen as every morning to help with the work and have breakfast.

"Victoria, is something wrong?" Sofia asked her. "Carlos and his men were here, searching for Sebastián when he didn't show up this morning."

"I don't know where he is," Victoria said, and it wasn't exactly a lie, because she only knew that he was on his way to Monterey. She hated lying to Sofia, who had become her friend during the last weeks and didn't look down on her like Francisca and most of the other women from the mission.

There were others who were abducted singly just like her and who she got along with quite well. All women were ranging in age between sixteen and twenty. With her twenty-two years Victoria was the oldest of the group which didn't surprise her so much, as the men had only abducted unmarried women of a marriageable age.

"I don't know, but something is different today," Sofia said. "The men are in an excited mood and two more groups of men arrived today with five more kidnapped women."

"It's getting crowded here," Victoria stated, hiding her worry. If there were so many new arrivals, it could only mean that the ship would arrive soon. Diego needed to return quickly with the army!

"Yes, I don't understand it all," Sofia said. "Why are they bringing more and more women when there is no ransom paid for them? Why don't they wait until they get their money before they abduct others?"

"Yes, it's strange, isn't it? We can only hope that we get home safely and that this nightmare will be over soon," Victoria agreed.

The women continued with their work, but were interrupted when Mateo and Carlos stormed into the kitchen. Mateo spotted Victoria at once and she mused if it had been such a good idea of Diego to gift her a red scarf, but she liked the color and the soft cloth. It was better than a boring brown one.

"Where is Sebastián?" Mateo grabbed her brutally by the arm, forcing her to face him.

"I don't know," Victoria lied. "He didn't tell me. I thought he had stepped out when Pablo and José woke me."

"Don't lie to me!" Victoria tried in vain to fend off Mateo when he raised his hand, but he was too strong. Mateo slapped her hard on both cheeks and she couldn't suppress her tears. "I know that you're in league with him since you became his whore! Where is Sebastián?"

When she didn't answer, Mateo backhanded her again and the force of his blows made her go to the ground. Mateo wanted to kick her, but Carlos stopped him.

"That's enough. I don't think hitting her will bring you any answers. She's a tough one. If you hit her too hard, we won't get money for her. It seems Sebastián has abandoned her after he had enough and now she will go with the others, but you must not damage her," Carlos ordered.

Mateo stopped his attacks and leered at Victoria. "Carlos is right. If Sebastián is not here, he doesn't care for you anymore. You won't escape me this time!"

"Mateo, stop messing with that woman! There's no time for that now. Get back to work! There are plenty of women in the whorehouses at the harbors along the coast. The faster we get ready, the faster you will be paid. When we have our money, you can have your fun!" Carlos restrained him.

"What's going on? Where is Sebastián?" Sofia asked, helping Victoria up.

Victoria bit her lips and shook her head.

"Don't you know or don't you want to tell?" Sofia inquired quietly.

"Please, don't ask, Sofia. I don't want to talk about it right now."

The rest of the morning passed as usual for the women doing the chores they were assigned to. Victoria noticed that there were more men in the hideout today and that Carlos and his group hadn't left. Instead, they were grouping together with the newly arrived men, talking agitated.

Z~Z~Z

Shortly before lunch one woman came into the kitchen, interrupting the cooking. "There's a ship coming into the bay. I think it's going to anchor here."

Victoria almost dropped the plate in her hand. "A ship? This can't be! It's too early!" She didn't care for the confused reactions of her fellow prisoners as she rushed out of the mission to verify it. There was no mistake; a large trade ship was heading for the bay where the mission was located.

Shocked, Victoria stared at the big ship as it was dropping anchor in the bay and their guards were cheering, happily celebrating the arrival. No! This couldn't be! It was much too early. It was supposed to arrive in two days and not now. Why had they been so wrong? There was no way that Diego would return today with the army and free her and the others. He was probably still on his way to Monterey and still needed to persuade the governor to send soldiers. She was on her own now. What could she do? Leaning with her face against the mission wall, she started to cry.

"Victoria, what's wrong? What do you know about the ship?" Sofia who had followed her outside put her hand on Victoria's shoulder. "You're scaring me. This is the first time I see you crying."

Victoria turned around to face her. "We will never get home," she whispered. "I will never see him again."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Scared, Sofia looked at her. "How do you know that? Is there nothing we can do? Please, Victoria, I need you now. You have given me hope and made me go on. You can't give up now. There must be something." Sofia begged her.

Victoria wiped her tears and faced her friend. "You are right. We must not give up. I don't know if it will be of any use, but I won't go on that ship without any resistance. The later we get on board the better. We will give the men a hard time before they can get us on the ship."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Victoria, but I am with you," Sofia assured her.

For a few minutes more Victoria leaned back at the walls contemplating her options, before she returned to the kitchen joined by Sofia.

"Everybody listen!" Victoria shouted.

"What do you want?" someone asked.

"Listen, please!" Victoria demanded as loud as she could. "There's a ship outside and the men who kidnapped us will trade us for money. We must not go onto that ship or we will never get back home!"

"What are you saying? How do you know that? Why don't you tell us what you know? Why didn't you say something earlier?" Questions were buzzing from all directions in the room as the other women looked at her confused and shocked.

"Please!" Victoria shouted. "You must believe me. If you want to go back to your families, we must hide. Everyone needs to scatter so that our kidnappers won't find us!"

"But they will find us! There isn't much to hide here!" someone objected. "We should try to run away!"

"Running away is dangerous, because of the quicksand farther ahead on the road," Victoria reminded them, "but we have to do what we can. Either run or hide, everything is better than to stay here and to be brought on board of the ship like sheep to the slaughterhouse."

"Why should we trust you?" Francisca asked. "We all know that you are Sebastián's whore. How do we know that you're not in league with the men or only doing this because you're afraid of Mateo after Sebastián has abandoned you?"

"It doesn't matter what you think of me, Francisca," Victoria retorted, "but I know what the arrival of that ship means for all of us."

"Is it really true?" Sofia asked. "Are they planning to sell us and bring us on the ship?"

"Yes, Sofia. You must believe me," Victoria implored her.

"I trust you, Victoria," Sofia said. "What do you want us to do?"

"We need to do everything we can to thwart their plans. If we hide and they can't find us, then the ship can't depart," Victoria explained. "The ship won't sail until they've brought us all on board."

"I don't think it will be of much use," Maria, who was with her nineteen years one of the oldest of the group, objected. "They will find us sooner or later. All we can do is to delay the departure of the ship."

"It's better than nothing," said Ana, one of the girls from the mission school, who could not be much older than sixteen. "I will go into hiding, and I already know where." Without further delay she determinedly headed out of the kitchen.

The women were soon divided into two groups. About fifteen women grouped around Francisca, who either wouldn't believe Victoria or thought that all efforts were useless, because there was nowhere to hide and there was the remaining group who believed Victoria and wanted to do something. Someone suggested frightening the horses and have them run away, so it would be more difficult to chase the women who want to try their luck fleeing. Another suggestion was to drug the food or to toss over the supplies that the men had gathered to bring them on board of the ship.

The women who had decided to follow Victoria's lead quickly dispersed in all directions to put their plans into action. Victoria liked the idea of spoiling the food, but they hadn't any drugs available that would put the men to sleep.

In the remains of the mission's herbal garden she found a few herbs that could serve her purpose too. They could be easily mixed with the food without changing the taste. The herbs wouldn't make the men sleepy but instead they would result in severe diarrhea. Hopefully, this would keep the men occupied for some time and delay their search for the women.

After Victoria had prepared the food, she decided to hide herself as well. In the previous weeks she had seen the pigeon loft and from Diego she knew that usually a pigeon loft could be accessed through a small hole from the attic.

When Victoria arrived in the attic, she realized that she couldn't get to the pigeon loft because the hole was too small for her to climb inside. Looking around, she noticed a small gap in the wooden wall that divided the attic into two parts. It was wide enough for her to squeeze through. Once she was in the other part of the attic, she saw the trunks that the monks had hidden there, because they were too heavy to transport. She climbed over the trunks and sat down at the window where she had a good view over the mission yard and the bay where the ship was anchored.

Making sure she wasn't seen from below, she watched the men in the court under her. Though she couldn't hear what was spoken, she could see what was going on. They were gathering goods in crates and barrels in the center of the court that were then transported to the beach and loaded on boats to be brought on board of the ship.

One of the men suddenly came racing from the building, gesturing agitated and pointing to the building. The gathered men abandoned their work and went into the building, shouting loudly for the women. Obviously, the kidnappers had found out that the women had gone into hiding. Victoria could see several women running away and someone had cut loose the horses and made them run in all directions.

Satisfied that the others had trusted her word and done what they could to keep their kidnappers from bringing them on the ship, Victoria decided to hide better. She emptied one of the trunks that was filled with books and climbed inside. She had just closed the lid when she heard the men running through the mission in search for the women. In the dark trunk she lost track of time and even dozed off a little.

Z~Z~Z

When the lid of the trunk was lifted, she didn't know how much time had passed and what had happened in between. Two bandits leaned over the trunk and stared at her.

"Who do we have here? Isn't that our troublemaker? Mateo was right; she's nothing but trouble." The two men grabbed her by the arms and pulled her forcefully out of the trunk.

"Don't touch me! Let me go!" Victoria protested.

"You will come with us!" Angrily, they looked at her. "Don't try any tricks. Either you walk on your own feet or we will carry you." One of them leered at her. "I haven't held a woman in my arms for some time. You must be worth the trouble if Sebastián enjoyed you each night." The men tied her hands behind her back and pulled her down the stairs. The men had a strong grip around her arms and there was nothing she could do but to follow them down the stairs.

In the courtyard the men had gathered all the recaptured women and tied them up, while they were searching for the ones still missing.

Victoria noticed that it was already late afternoon and that it had taken their kidnappers a lot of time to find her. The majority of the abducted women were already gathered in the yard, but Victoria didn't know how many were still missing. She managed to sit down next to Sofia who was already tied up.

"What has happened?" Victoria whispered. "What's going on?"

"You were right about the ship and that we're going to be sold," Sofia whispered. "I couldn't really believe that our kidnappers had this plan all the time, but the owner of the ship came here and asked about the delay. He got very furious when he found out that we had spread and hidden somewhere. Since then, our kidnappers have done nothing else but to search the mission and its surroundings to find us and bring us back."

"Where did you go?" Victoria asked.

"I wasn't very creative," Sofia admitted. "I tried to hide in the laundry basket. They found me very quickly and I have been here in the courtyard since. Where did you hide?"

"I found an old trunk in the attic and hid inside. What about the others?"

"Francisca and her friends didn't resist at all. The men led them here and tied them up. Since they realized that you were right, they started to cry and to pray, asking God to save them and take them back to their families. A few tried to bribe the kidnappers to let them go, telling them that their families would pay for them, but Carlos only laughed at them."

"How many are still missing?" Victoria inquired. "Haven't they found all of us yet? I thought there weren't so many places to hide in the mission."

"I thought so too, but there were more than I imagined. Manuela," Sofia pointed at a thin girl sitting a few lines in front of them, "she climbed inside the fireplace and hid there. That's why she's covered in ashes now." Sofia continued to recount the different places where the women had hidden that went from hiding behind a bush near the river to the wine cellar where there were empty barrels to hide inside or behind. A few were still on the run, and Mateo and Enrico were ordered to chase them after they had caught the horses again.

"Why did it take them so long to find us?" Victoria wondered.

"You forgot your soup," Sofia grinned. "Carlos and his men didn't expect the food to be spoiled and when they realized it, it was already too late. I don't know what you used, but it worked. Soon after they had eaten the soup they started to run to the bushes. A few of them are still lying around."

Victoria chuckled. Sofia wanted to say more but they were silenced by the guards. For the next hours they were forced to sit in the courtyard and wait for the guard to recapture all the missing women.

Several times a messenger arrived from the ship to inquire if the kidnappers had recaptured all the women and the atmosphere grew tenser every time.

The last one was Ana, the sixteen year-old girl who had gone into hiding first. She had climbed to the top of the bell tower that was mainly a high wall with rectangle openings. She had sat down in one of the openings where the bell had hung and had viewed everything from above. Nobody had looked up at the tower while the men were searching everywhere. When she was spotted at last, it had taken the men a lot of time to get the unwilling girl down. The men hadn't want to lose the money for her, now that the ship had arrived, and didn't want her to fall from the tower to her death. It took three men to climb up the tower, overwhelm the struggling girl, tie her up and climb down with her.

It was already dusk when the men had finally gathered all of the women in the courtyard. From the ship in the bay a boat arrived and for the first time Victoria met the man who was the head of the operation. He was dressed like a rich caballero addressed as Don Sergio by Carlos and his men. From where she was sitting, she could only understand part of the conversation, but it was obvious that Carlos argued with Don Sergio.

After a while, Don Sergio went to the sitting women to inspect them. It scared her when she heard them barter. "They are all in good health and still virgins, Carlos?" Don Sergio inquired.

"My men didn't touch them," Carlos assured him. "A part of them comes directly from the mission in San Antonio where they were well sheltered. You know how missions schools are."

"Unless you thought of dressing them up, but you're not clever enough for that, Carlos," Don Sergio remarked which earned him an angry look from Carlos."I believe you. The reports about the abduction caused quite a stir in Monterey."

"When will we get our money?" Carlos inquired impatiently.

"Not before all the women and the goods are on board and we're ready to sail," Don Sergio declared.

"You promised us the money this afternoon," Carlos protested.

"That was before you let the women run away and play hide and seek with you." Don Sergio retorted. "You assured me that there wouldn't be any problem getting the women on board and set sail this afternoon, but instead we almost lost a day, because we can't navigate in this coastal area with underwater cliffs during the night. We have to wait until dawn before we can leave again."

"Everything would have gone as planned if not for her!" Carlos turned around and pointed at Victoria who found herself suddenly in the center of attention. "She was a troublemaker from the day we caught her and it was her who came up with the plan to stir up everyone, creating trouble."

"One woman was responsible for all the trouble, Carlos?" Don Sergio eyed him condescendingly. "I thought you'd be able to take care of one troublemaker, but she's no longer your responsibility. I will make sure that she's taken care of on the ship."

"You will make no trouble on my ship," Don Sergio addressed her directly. "Be assured of that, Señorita!"

The way he said it scared Victoria, but she tried not to show her fear. All she had achieved with her scheming today was a delay of less than a day. She had hoped to delay the departure of the ship long enough until Diego returned, but now she realized that Diego would never be back before the ship left. It was a day ride to Monterey, then he had to convince the governor to send his soldiers and then they needed another day to return. By the time they arrived the ship would already have set sail to Alaska.

In groups the tied women were forced to board the small dinghy and be rowed over to the trade ship that anchored in the bay. A few tried to resist by struggling or rocking the boat, but the sailors silenced them by knocking them out and carrying them unconsciously into the boat. After that demonstration the remaining women decided to obey the sailors instead, realizing that they had no choice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Diego de la Vega," Diego introduced himself to the guards at the governor's office. "I need to talk to the governor immediately."

"You're _Don_ _Diego de la Vega_?" the governor's secretary scrutinized Diego critically, who was looking rough in his vaquero outfit and his full beard.

"Yes, I am, and the governor knows me from my previous visits with my father, Don Alejandro de la Vega from Los Angeles. Now, would you please announce me to the governor and tell him that it is urgent," Diego said impatiently.

"I'll see what I can do, Señor," the governor's secretary complied, still not impressed by Diego, leaving his post to talk to the governor, only to return a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry, Señor, the governor is in an important meeting with the bishop and must not be disturbed. You'll have to wait until they are finished," the secretary informed him.

"It is really important that I speak to the governor now!" Diego insisted.

"I'm sorry, Señor de la Vega, but you must understand that the governor is an important man and has business to attend. He won't interrupt his meetings for everyone who requests to speak with him immediately." The secretary looked at him condescendingly. "You can wait over there!" The secretary pointed at some couches that were reserved for waiting visitors, before he returned to his desk bending over his papers.

Diego tried several times more to gain admission to the governor, but each time he was dismissed by the secretary. There was no way Diego could force his audience with the governor, especially if he wanted to get the governor's support to free Victoria and all the other women. Here he couldn't dress as Zorro and make the governor listen to him at the point of a sword.

Impatiently, Diego walked up and down the room instead of sitting quietly on one of the couches. He had ridden all day from the bandit's hideout, making only short stops and now he had to wait for the governor to find time for him.

Diego had the feeling that his time was running out, and he was afraid for Victoria and what might happen to her. What if Mateo raped her after he had left for his rescue mission? He should never have left Victoria behind and taken her with him on his ride. The forced ride might have been better than what awaited her at the hands of her kidnappers. At least she would be safe with him. Now he didn't know what would happen to her or if he'd ever see her again. How long was he waiting here already? Was it an hour or more?

Diego was about to address the secretary again when he noticed the padre who just came out of the direction from the governor's office.

"Padre Santiago?" Diego addressed him.

"Don Diego? Is that really you, my friend? I hardly recognized you with your beard. How is your newspaper doing? And your observation of birds? I haven't heard from you since you visited our mission after the fire and the abduction of the women. Padre Benitez wrote me that you had left Los Angeles some weeks ago. It must have been a rough time the way you're looking," the padre smiled friendly at Diego.

"Yes, I have been busy doing some investigations. What brings you to Monterey, Padre? I thought you were busy rebuilding the mission in San Antonio after the fire." Diego inquired the padre.

"I'm here to assist the bishop who meets with the governor to talk about the abducted women from our mission. The bishop is very displeased that there isn't any progress to find out about their whereabouts," the padre explained.

"I think I can help you, Padre. I am here to talk with the governor about the missing women and I have information where to find them. The secretary wouldn't let me talk to the governor," Diego explained.

"You have information about the women?" the padre asked surprised. "Come with me. The bishop and the governor will surely be interested in what you can tell us."

Ignoring the secretary, who was about to open his mouth and sound a protest, the padre led Diego down the hall toward the governor's office and opened the door of the meeting room. The governor sat at the center of a large table, framed by a young man in Diego's age who already wore the uniform of a captain and an elderly, well dressed man, who appeared to be the governor's assistant, taking notes on the meeting.

On the other side of the table sat the bishop, accompanied by a nun in the habit of the convent of San Antonio. The empty chair on the other side of the bishop indicated the seat Padre Santiago had vacated.

"Padre Santiago," the bishop turned to his subordinate, "What kept you so long?" Then he noticed Diego. "Who's that man? This is a private meeting. Why did you bring him?"

"This is Don Diego de la Vega from Los Angeles," the padre introduced him. "He is the editor of the Los Angeles newspaper and I met him a few months before when he came to the mission to inquire about the kidnapped women. Don Diego just told me that he has information concerning the case and I believe we should hear what he has to say."

The governor eyed him and his outfit as the secretary had done before. "Don Diego de la Vega?" the governor needed a moment to recognize him. "I hope your information is good enough for us to interrupt our meeting for you."

"You must excuse my appearance, but I was doing some investigations in disguise," Diego pointed at his beard and his clothing. "I rode all day to bring you important information and I didn't have the time to make myself presentable before coming here."

Diego sensed the tense atmosphere. Obviously, the bishop was pressing the governor to find the abducted women while the governor had been unsuccessful in his efforts in the recent weeks.

"Anything is fine for me that will get back the women that were abducted from the grounds of our convent in San Antonio. I'm listening, young man," the bishop said friendly.

"Please tell us what you know," the governor asked Diego. "All here in the room have been working for months to find out what happened to the missing women without being able to find a trace of them and it wasn't for lack of trying."

The governor pointed at the others in the room. "I don't need to introduce you the bishop and Padre Santiago. Sister Concepción," the governor pointed at the nun,"has been in charge of the young women while they were in her care in the mission. Captain de Aragón, my nephew, has been in charge of the investigation since I was informed about the kidnappings."

"I know where the women are held captive," Diego said calmly. "They can be freed but time is critical. They are held prisoners at an abandoned mission until they can be sold to a slaver in Alaska. The slave ship that will bring the women to Alaska is expected to arrive in two days. The Royal soldiers need to secure the camp and free the women before they are transported on board of the ship." Diego explained his plan.

"Did you know about the investigations of Don Diego, Governor?" the bishop inquired, and it was obvious that he wasn't on good terms with the governor. "Did he work on your orders? Why didn't you tell me about them earlier? For months I have been asking about your progress and you couldn't give me an answer when your army would be able to bring back the abducted women their parents put into the care of the mission."

"I worked on my own, Señores," Diego explained. "I had some information that I thought worth looking into and it took me some time to get the trust of the bandits and get access to their hideout."

"You know where the hideout of the bandits is?" Captain de Aragón asked, surprised. "What about the women? What happened to them?"

"Can you even prove that your information is valid?" the assistant asked.

"I have list of the women that are held captive in the hideout." Diego took a folded paper out of his pocket and put it on the table. "You can compare it with the names of the women that have been abducted from the mission in San Antonio and from other places in California."

The bishop took the list and handed it to the nun. "Sister Concepción, please check the list. Are these the names of the young women that were in your charge?"

The nun read the names and nodded. "Yes, these women are from our mission, Bishop. I can't say anything about the others."

"My assistant, Señor Agramunt, has a complete list and he will compare it to yours, Don Diego. For the moment this is proof enough for me that your information is valid. Now tell me more about your plan!" The governor asked him.

"Señor Agramunt?" Diego asked surprised. "That isn't a very common name. Are you by chance related to Sergio Agramunt?"

"Why do you ask?" Agramunt asked cautiously without answering the question.

"Your son is called Sergio, isn't he?" the governor remarked. "Do you know Sergio Agramunt, Don Diego?"

"No, I haven't met him yet, but I hope I will correct that soon." Diego answered, who had stood up from his chair and moved in front of the door, blocking the exit. "If your assistant Señor Agramunt is the father of Sergio Agramunt then it explains a lot."

"You have to explain that, Don Diego," the governor demanded. "Why are you standing in front of the door?"

"Carlos, the man who was responsible for execution of the plan to abduct of the women in Alta California, told me one evening that he was working for Don Sergio. Don Sergio is the real head of the organization, who concocted the whole abduction plan. Don Sergio as he wants to be called by his man isn't a caballero but his real name is Sergio Agramunt. Don Sergio doesn't know that the minions he hired found out his true identity as Carlos explained to me."

All eyes were now on Agramunt, the governor's assistant, who had moved to the wall looking around frantically, trying to find a way out.

"Señor Agramunt, please take your seat again," Diego said friendly, "I think the governor has some questions for you. I understand now why the governor was unable to find the abducted women although he has the Royal army at his command. Of course, he couldn't make any progress when all orders went through the hands of his assistant who kept his son informed and could warn him of any danger."

"Don Diego is right. It explains a lot. You were present at all meetings and you knew everything that was planned to get hold of the men who abducted the women." Captain de Aragón drew his sword and put it at Agramunt's throat. "Sit down." The captain forced Agramunt to retake his former seat and moved his sword down on Agramunt's chest, so that it didn't impede Agramunt from talking.

"We're listening, Señor," Diego prompted Agramunt, leaning with crossed arms against the door.

Faced with no alternative, Agramunt decided to confess. "It wasn't my idea," he whined, holding his hands up. "My son, he had a bad strain with the cards and needed the money. If he didn't get the money, some thugs would have killed him. What could I do? I needed to help my son, didn't I?" Agramunt looked around, asking for understanding that he didn't find on any face in the room.

"My son went on a trip to Alaska last year and remarked that the trappers and gold seekers would trade everything for the right goods. And what do you find there the least in the wilderness that every man wants? Women!"

"And that's how you came up with the idea to kidnap innocent young women?" Diego asked angrily.

"You worked for me so many years, Agramunt. I thought I could trust you," the governor expressed his personal disappointment and contempt. "You will face trial for your actions and your treachery. The only thing that will save you from the hangman is this young man's plan," he pointed Diego, "to save the women in time. Pray that he will be successful, Señor!"

"Guards!" the governor called loudly and immediately two guards entered the room. Walking in the direction of Diego who they identified as intruder, they stopped confused when the governor pointed at Agramunt. "Not Don Diego! Arrest Agramunt for the kidnapping of Spanish citizens and treachery. Make sure that he doesn't escape. Send for Major de la Cuesta immediately."

"God have mercy with your soul," the bishop said quietly, as Agramunt was tied up and led out of the room.

"Now that we have removed the traitor from our midst, it's time to plan the rescue of the kidnapped women. Take back your seats, Señores," the governor addressed the Captain and Diego. " I will send a contingent of soldiers under the command of Major de la Cuesta to arrest the bandits in their hideout and free the kidnapped women."

"I think my presence is no longer needed," the bishop excused himself and his company. "I will leave the military matters to you, Governor, while we will pray for the success of your mission."

A few minutes later Major de la Cuesta arrived and was informed by the governor about the planned rescue mission. Sitting around the large table, the men listened to Diego's tale how he had managed to become a member of the bandit gang who was in charge of the abduction and what he knew about the plans to sell the women to Alaska. Their respect for Diego grew by the minute as he told them about his efforts and why he had waited to inform the governor.

Diego had drawn a map of the abandoned mission buildings and it's surroundings. The major and the captain congratulated Diego to his strategic thinking when Diego explained the plan to overwhelm the bandits and free the women.

"I will get my soldiers ready, and we can start in a few hours, Governor." the major said, after they had made their plans. "I would like to spare you the trip back after you rode here all day, Don Diego, but we will need you as our guide and tracker through the quicksand."

"I would have insisted to join you on the trip, because I have personal business there." Diego replied. "I will take a rest until we leave."

"Personal business?" The major inquired.

"My fiancée is among the kidnapped women," Diego explained.

"You had to leave her behind?" the major asked shortly, and Diego nodded. "I understand. It's a difficult decision to put the welfare of all over personal interests, but with your help we will free them all."

"I will accompany you too on your expedition, Major de la Cuesta," Captain de Aragón added and the Major raised his eyebrows. "I haven't been very successful in the recent months since my uncle assigned me with the task, but now I know that it wasn't my fault when Agramunt sabotaged any efforts to find the women. I want to be present when you arrest the bandits and like Don Diego, I have a personal interest in your success."

"Another fiancée or a relative?" the major guessed with a slight grin.

"You could say so," the captain nodded. "Of course, I will follow your orders, Major. It's your command."

"I'll send for both of you when we're ready to leave," the major agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

On board of the ship the women were forced below deck where several cells were prepared to lock them up.

Don Sergio, the head of the organization and responsible for the kidnappings, waited on deck to supervise the loading of cargo, giving orders to the captain and his men.

When Victoria stepped on deck, Don Sergio pointed at her. "That one, the woman with the red headscarf, she's the troublemaker. Make sure she's locked up securely and bring me the key."

Below deck Victoria and the others were led down a hallway with several wooden doors. The sailors who guarded them opened one of the doors and shoved her fellow captives inside until the room was full and then they continued with the next cell.

Two sailors held Victoria in a strong grip and led her to the end of the hallway, stopping at another cell. In contrast to the other rooms this cell was secured with iron bars and a strong metal lock, and not only a wooden bar.

One of the sailors open the heavy iron door and pushed her inside. "That's for our special guests," he sneered, before he turned the key in the lock, dangling it in front of him. "Don Sergio wants to make sure you're not making any more trouble. You've already cost us nearly a day with that hide and seek you initiated."

Through a small porthole near the ceiling Victoria could see the golden light of the setting sun. It was bright enough to make out her surroundings. On three sides she was surrounded by sturdy wooden walls, but the iron bars allowed her to look outside into the hallway while it also made it easy for her captors to check on her at any time without having to open the door.

Nobody passed by her cell that was the last one in the hallway. She could only hear the sounds of the other women as they were locked up one after the other. Some were wailing or praying while others were too terrified to make a sound.

It didn't take long until she could hear sounds of retching and crying. The ship was swaying constantly on the waves and a few women showed the first signs of seasickness while the ship was still anchored in the bay. Victoria didn't feel her stomach, and she hoped she wouldn't get seasick after the ship had set sail.

Z~Z~Z

After a while all the women were on board and locked up and the sailors had left them alone in the dark rooms that were no longer lit by the sun. In the relatively quiet that followed, Victoria heard some knocking at the wall of the adjacent cell.

"Victoria, are you there?" she heard a muffled voice. "It's me, Sofia."

Victoria moved closer to the wall and knocked as a reply. "Yes, I'm here. I'm happy to hear your voice, Sofia. How are you?"

"I think I'm getting seasick," Sofia replied miserably. "Victoria, what do these men want with us? Please, you must tell me what you know. Why didn't you want us to get on board? Where will they take us? Will we ever get home?"

"I don't know, Sofia. I really don't know if we'll ever get home. I had hoped if we delayed the ship there would be a chance, but now..." Victoria began to cry again as she realized her situation. All day long she had wished for Diego to come and rescue her though she knew that it had been a false hope. Diego wasn't here now and when he finally returned she would already be on her way to Alaska. She would never see him again!

"Victoria, please tell me what you know!" Sofia urged her. "You have been so brave before, giving me hope. To hear you crying scares me. Is our situation so desperate?"

"This ship will take us to Alaska where we will be sold to trappers for gold and furs," Victoria explained under tears. "We will never get home!"

"No! This can't be!" Sofia gasped and there was loud murmuring in the background from other women who had listened to their conversation. "What about the ransom? Why wasn't the ransom paid for us?"

"There was never a ransom demand!" Victoria explained. "It was their plan all along to bring us on this ship. They only waited until they had enough women to make the journey."

"How do you know this? Why didn't you tell us before?" Sofia demanded to know. "We could have tried to flee!"

"There was nowhere to flee except running into our own death in the quicksand." Victoria related what Diego had told her about the dangerous track.

"We should have tried to escape anyway. It's better than awaiting your fate like helpless sheep. You should have told us! I'd rather die than to be sold! Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you take any action before you saw the ship when you knew our fate all along? Tell me why! Why Victoria? Why did you keep up our hope that we would get free when there was never any hope for us?"

"There was hope, Sofia. There was hope until I saw that ship today. It wasn't supposed to arrive before the day after tomorrow. I came much too early and now I don't know if we will ever get home again." Victoria couldn't suppress her tears any longer when she explained Diego's plan to save them to Sofia. "Do you understand now why I couldn't say anything? If Carlos had gotten suspicious of Sebastián's intent, he would have killed him and there wouldn't have been any hope at all."

"And now, Victoria?" Sofia questioned her. "When the soldiers arrive tomorrow, they will arrest Carlos and his men, but it will be too late to free us. Is there any hope?"

Before Victoria could reply, Francisca interrupted them. "Why would you ask that, Sofia? Why would you believe Victoria? That woman is delusional to believe in Sebastián. That man is as much a caballero as Carlos. He told her a nice story to get her into his bed willingly and when he had enough of her, he abandoned her. The only hope we can get is to pray to God!"

"That is not true, Francisca!" Victoria replied angrily. "You don't know Sebastián, but I do. He will do everything to save me! I will pray too, but I will pray to God to help Sebastián find us and save us." Victoria was enraged about the contempt Francisca showed her, but at the same time it helped her to focus on Diego. Francisca might not believe her as many others, but Victoria believed in their love. If there was any hope for a rescue, it would be for him to find her. Diego would never give up on her and she mustn't give up either.

Z~Z~Z

Victoria drifted in and out of sleep and in the morning she noticed the change in the ship's movement when it set sail and left California. The retching and wailing sounds from the adjacent cells increased again and Victoria no longer felt so bad that she had been singled out from the group and isolated in the prison cell. As the time passed, it became harder and harder to hold onto her hope that she would be saved.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Diego had a few hours rest while the soldiers were getting ready for their ride to the bandit's hideout. The governor had assigned him a guest room and he eaten and shaved, before lying down for the much needed sleep. Diego was impatient to ride back to the mission to free Victoria and the others, but the ride had been straining and he needed all the sleep he could get before heading back to the hideout with the soldiers.

The soldiers in Monterey were much better trained than the garrison stationed in Los Angeles and the major was a good commander who understood his job. It was a hard ride to the mission and the major allowed himself and his company only short breaks and wanted to rescue the women as soon as possible.

The ride was straining but uneventful and Diego spent most of the time in the company of Captain Manuel de Aragón. Diego found it hard not to like the man with his open manner who had much in common with him. The Captain told him that he also had a private motive why he wanted to get the women back. He hoped to marry Sofia, Victoria's friend among the captives.

"Sofia is your fiancée?" Diego asked, surprised. "You're Manuel?"

"Yes, I'm Manuel for my friends," the Captain smiled.

"I'm Diego for my friends," Diego replied and the two men shook hands to seal their friendship.

"Did you meet Sofia? Did she mention me?" Manuel asked hopefully. "We wanted to marry, but her parents insisted she had to spend six months in the convent as postulant before they would agree to the marriage. They wanted their daughter to become a nun and hoped Sofia would agree after spending time in the convent," Manuel explained. "How is she? You said something about a fiancée too?"

The two men exchanged their stories about their loves and their hopes for the future. Manuel told Diego of his fruitless search for the abducted women that had been sabotaged by the assistant while Diego told of his time among the bandits and what he knew about the women. Manuel got new hope when Diego told him what he knew about Sofia from Victoria and that Sofia still wanted to get married instead of becoming a nun.

Z~Z~Z

Diego guided the soldiers through the dangerous quicksand area and made them wait at a distance to the old mission while he rode ahead to investigate the situation.

The bandits hadn't stationed any guards on the outside as they had before to keep any of the captive women from escaping. Carlos and his men had never bothered to guard the road because they felt secure with quicksand keeping any unwanted visitors away.

It was late afternoon and everything was quiet at the abandoned mission. The women should start cooking in the kitchen or begin with other chores after the siesta, but everything was quieter than normal. Where was everybody?

Diego wished he was in his Zorro outfit and had his sword and his whip available. It would be easier to climb on the roof and scout from above. Walking around without his sword and only a pistol at his side made him feel vulnerable. Near the horses that were tied up behind the mission, Diego found a rope that suited his needs. Attaching the rope at a ledge near the windows above him, he climbed up the wall and through the window into the building. He landed in a small room that was used as a dressing room by the women, but now it was empty. Quietly, he opened the door that led to the large sleeping room of the women. Maybe they were still having siesta, and he hoped to spot Victoria.

Diego stared into the sleeping room in disbelief. Where the kidnapped women were supposed to have their siesta, there was nobody. All the sleeping blankets were deserted and in disarray. Where were Victoria and the others?

From the sleeping room he sneaked downstairs in the direction of the kitchen, hoping to find them there though he almost knew that they wouldn't be there either. As expected, the kitchen was as empty as the sleeping room. Expect for the sleeping form of a drunken bandit, he encountered anyone. There was no more time to waste but to alarm the soldiers and have them do their work.

Z~Z~Z

The capture of the bandits was easier than expected. After the ship had left, the men had decided to celebrate their new fortune with a feast that involved much drinking and eating most of the supplies. They had fallen asleep drunk without posting a guard. The soldiers tied them all up and then they started to wake them up by pouring cold water over them.

Coming to their senses, they offered no resistance and told the soldiers what they wanted to know. The ship had left in the morning with the women on board and was now on its way to Alaska where they would be sold.

"We've come too late, Manuel!" Diego said devastated to his new friend. "We've come too late. I should have left a day earlier and come back yesterday. It's all my fault." Diego had slumped down on the beach beneath the mission looking at the empty bay.

"You couldn't know that the ship would come earlier, Diego," Manuel stated. "Without you, we wouldn't have captured the bandits at all."

"What's the capturing of the bandits are worth if the women are gone?" Diego angrily picked up a small stone and threw it into the water. "Sergio Agramunt will take them to Alaska and sell them like cattle to the highest bidder. And there's nothing we can do to prevent it. We can't ride over water and follow them!"

"I just can't believe it!" Manuel was as devastated as Diego. "All these months of trying to find Sofia and the others and now it was all in vain. You gave me hope for future with her and we missed her by a day."

Silently, both men sat at the beach, trying to cope with their failure and lost hopes. Later Diego couldn't remember how long he sat there staring at blue ocean. Manuel must have left at some point, but he hadn't noticed it.

The sun was setting and he was still staring at the sea thinking of Victoria. He should have taken her with her despite her objections and her injuries. Then she would be safe now instead of being on board of this ship facing rape and slavery. It was all his fault! He should have left much earlier instead of waiting for the ship to arrive!

Diego clenched his fists, letting the fine sand run out of his hands, before opening them again. It had been all in vain. And now his future and all his hopes were gone. He had never felt this despair, not even when he had left Victoria and Los Angeles. Now he knew that she loved him as much as he loved her and they had been so happy to have found each other finally with no more secrets and masks to separate them. Diego thought of the night before when he had held her in his arms. She had felt so good when he had kissed her and touched her. If she hadn't been injured, he would have made her his and given her all his love, but now she was gone. Diego put his arms and head on his knees, grateful that he was alone and nobody would see his tears. After a while he composed himself again and stood up to return to the mission and the soldiers. There was no use in crying. He had to find a way to follow her and find her.

Z~Z~Z

On his way back a soldier came running in his direction, gesturing agitated. "Don Diego, we were looking for you. You have to come quickly. A messenger has arrived from the Santa Catalina."

"The Santa Catalina? What's going on?" Diego inquired, confused.

"Ah, Diego there you are," Manuel greeted him. "There is good news. After we left Monterey, the frigate Santa Catalina returned to the harbor from patrol and the governor decided to send the ship here to San Buenaventura to intercept the trade ship and help us with the mission to stop the trade with the women. They have anchored in the adjacent bay where they would be out of sight when the trade ship arrived. The captain has sent a messenger to inform the major of the arrival of the Santa Catalina and to coordinate the capturing of the bandits."

"The Santa Catalina is here? What is the plan now?" Diego asked Manuel.

"The Major has already informed the captain of the events and the captain of the Santa Catalina will follow the trade ship to intercept it on its way to Alaska."

"Then there is still hope, Manuel?" Diego couldn't believe it.

"If there is hope then it's with the Santa Catalina to catch up with the other ship. It's the fastest ship the Royal Spanish Navy has stationed in this area of the Pacific." Manuel grinned at Diego's relief.

"I asked the Captain if he would mind taking two additional men on board and he agreed. He was reluctant, but sometimes it helps to be the nephew of the governor. I think it was in your interest that the Captain agreed to have you on board, Diego?"

"I wouldn't miss it in the world," Diego grinned. "Thank you, Manuel."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The slave ship had a day head start and it would take the Santa Catalina some time to catch up with it. With every day they were on board, Diego's impatience grew with his concerns.

"Diego, there is nothing we can do," Manuel tried to calm him while Diego was pacing up and down the deck that was reserved for the officers. "The captain assured me that the Santa Catalina is running on full sails and will catch up with the slave ship soon. Fortunately, we know from Agramunt where the ship is heading and we don't have to try to find her."

"This waiting is getting on my nerves. I wish there was something I could do!" Diego stopped his pacing for a moment.

"Something else than climbing on the crow nest on the highest mast to look for the other ship three times a day? I never thought you'd manage that and the captain didn't either, but you earned the respect of the crew and the officers by climbing up there like a seasoned sailor. Climbing isn't one of my favorite activities." Manuel stated. "What about some other exercise like a good fencing match? The captain will surely lend us a set of swords."

"Fencing?" Diego asked reluctantly, considering what to do. Should he keep up his cover with Manuel who was the governor's nephew and pretend that he couldn't fence, or should he give in to the temptation of a good fight? Fencing would surely distract him from his worrying over Victoria for some time and he hadn't used a sword since leaving Los Angeles. His sense of precaution won.

"I'm sorry, Manuel, but fencing isn't for me," he lied.

"Don't tell me you didn't get lessons while you were attending the university in Madrid!" Manuel looked at him puzzled. "Fencing is part of the curriculum for all the students I have met without exception."

"I had some lessons, but I wasn't very successful and my father called me back before I could finish my studies."

"I'd have thought that you were a good fencer, because it requires agility and strategic thinking. You surely possess that considering the way you ride and play chess. Who was your fencing teacher?"

"Sir Edmund Kendall, he was a friend of my father," Diego explained.

"Sir Edmund?" Manuel said enviously. "He was the best fencing master in Europe until his death. I always wanted to get lessons from him, but he only gave lessons to students of the university and not to those of the military academy that I attended."

"Who was the fencing master at the military academy?" Diego inquired.

"Don Javier de Avila. He was the forth best fencer in Europe after Sir Edmund, the Duc de Montigny and Sir Miles Thackery. Or maybe he was only the fifth after Sir Edmund was defeated." Manuel mused.

"What do you mean by that? Didn't you say that Sir Edmund was the best fencer until his death?" Diego asked surprised, though he had an inkling what it was about.

"Didn't you hear? Or was it after you left the university?"Manuel asked. "Sir Edmund had a championship saber made of Toledo steel, one of the finest weapons available, which he used to fight with on tournaments. A few years ago, shortly before his death, he participated in another tournament as the champion but without his famous weapon that won him so many fights. When Sir Edmund was asked where it was, he declared that it now belonged to the only man who was able to defeat him in a sword fight. Sir Edmund never revealed the identity of that man, but if he was able to defeat Sir Edmund then he must be the best fencer in Europe or maybe in the world if you count the colonies too."

Diego grinned. "I understand now. If that sword master put Sir Edmund on place two in the European ranking list then all other sword masters will move down one rank too, placing your teacher on place five. I think it's still an honor to have such a good teacher as you had. I bet you are a good fighter, Manuel," Diego smiled.

"I always liked fencing and I was the best pupil of my teacher, but I wish I could have studied with Sir Edmund or even met with that mysterious fencing master and fenced with him. Too bad, Sir Edmund never revealed his name or that the man never participated in any tournaments. I mean why would anyone become the best swordsman in the world and never put his ability to any use?"

"Maybe that man is using his fencing ability outside of tournaments, fighting real fights instead of showing off," Diego guessed, "Or maybe he was already killed in one of the wars in Europe."

"We'll never know," Manuel agreed.

"I'm sorry that I can't offer you any diversion in that area, Manuel. Maybe the captain or his officers are willing to participate in a friendly tournament while we are all waiting to catch up with the other ship," Diego suggested.

Captain de Bazán liked Manuel's suggestion of a small fencing tournament with him and his three officers and provided the swords that he hardly used. On board of the ship the crew members, who were not assigned to the sailing crew or the gun crew, were equipped with cutlasses. The weapon was best suited for heavy man to man fighting when boarding enemy ships. The sailors were all muscular men from working with the sails and the cutlass required more strength than skill, because the main technique was hacking and cutting, beside basic defenses.

Diego noticed the captain and his men were out of practice with fighting with the saber, being used to the heavy cutlass and the less refined technique. The captain and his officers were passable swordsmen and tried hard to remember their skills with the saber, but they were no match for Manuel who easily overcame them.

"Well done, Captain de Aragón," Captain de Bazán congratulated him after the tournament. "It's a well deserved win."

"I would not have done so well if we had been fighting with a cutlass, Captain Bazán," Manuel admitted. "I realized too late that I had an advantage by choosing the saber."

"Oh, don't worry, Captain de Aragón," Captain de Bazán assured him. "It was a good fencing lesson for me and my men, and we needed to be reminded that there is other fencing besides hacking and cutting pirates on ships. Even when I was still in training with the saber, I was never such a good fencer than you are. I can still recognize a skilled swordsman and you're one of the best I encountered."

"Thank you for your praise, Captain," Manuel bowed.

"Too bad that you didn't participate, Señor de la Vega," Captain de Bazán addressed him.

"I'm sorry too," Diego said sincerely, "I would have liked to join you, but my fencing skills are deplorable."

"Then you should try the cutlass, Señor," Captain de Bazán suggested. "You certainly have the strength to wield it and your height would give you an extra advantage."

"Maybe I should try that," Diego agreed. "I would love to see a fight between you and your first officer with the cutlass."

Without needing further prompting, the captain and his first officer displayed their skills with the heavy weapon in a short fight. Diego intensely watched them appreciating their skills and noted the different moves they used. It confirmed what he had learned about the cutlass and showed him that he had practiced the right moves with Felipe.

Diego felt prepared in case there was some fighting on board of the ship.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It was about noon the next day when the Santa Catalina caught up with the trade ship. The Santa Catalina hailed the other ship and ordered them to stop. The trade ship ignored the orders and continued its voyage.

When the other ship also ignored the single cannon shot that was meant as a warning, Captain de Bazán ordered a full attack. The trade ship answered with cannon fire of its own, but Captain de Bazán had moved the Santa Catalina out of reach.

The Santa Catalina was faster and better equipped and when the Catalina hit the trade ship with a full salvo, leaving big holes in the hull of the ship, the trade ship was defeated. The ship was severely damaged and would sink if the crew wasn't able to fix the holes. Soon after that the boarding crew of the Catalina stepped on board of the ship but they were met by resistance by the sailors on board.

Z~Z~Z

The women screamed when they felt the ship shake from the impact of the cannons balls.

"Victoria, did you hear that?" Sofia asked from the neighboring cell. "That sounded like cannon fire. Can you hear or see something? What's going on?"

"No, I don't know, Sofia," Victoria replied. "Ohh, this is bad." Victoria exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sofia asked alarmed.

"My feet are getting wet! There's water coming inside my cell. The ship must have been hit!" Victoria explained. She heard screaming from the neighboring cells as the water reached the other women too.

"We will all die! The ship is going to sink! We will drown!" they screamed. "Help us!" Desperately, they banged at the door trying to get out.

"Is someone here?" Victoria heard someone shout. Looking through the door, she saw two soldiers wearing the uniform of the Royal navy.

"Here! Here!" Help us!" the women shouted through the doors.

The soldiers pushed the bars that locked the women in their cells and opened the doors. The women ran in panic down the hallway fleeing the ship. Sofia did not join them, but turned towards Victoria's cell instead.

"Señorita, I can't open the door because there's no key," the soldier, who had helped freeing the others, apologized. "Do you know where it is?"

"Don Sergio has it," Victoria explained desperately.

"Victoria, I can't leave you here," Sofia cried. "It can't be that we'll be saved while you drown here!"

"Sofia, there's nothing you can do. Save yourself!" Victoria urged. In vain she shook the door though she knew it would not open.

"I'll get help, Victoria! I promise!" Sofia assured her. "Hold on!"

Z~Z~Z

When Diego and Manuel boarded the trade ship, following the Royal boarding crew, they saw the women coming on deck who had escaped their prison below with the help of two royal soldiers.

"Manuel, you're here?" Sofia left the group when she spotted him.

"Sofia, are you alright?" Manuel questioned her while he examined her.

"Not now, Manuel. You have to help! There's someone still down her. You have to get her free before she drowns," Sofia urged him.

"Where's Victoria?" Diego questioned Sofia when he couldn't spot her in the group. "Isn't she with you?"

"She's still down below," Sofia explained under tears. "She was kept in a different cell and we couldn't open the lock. Don Sergio has the key around his neck." She pointed at an elegantly dressed caballero who was barking commands at the captain of the ship, demonstrating that he was in charge.

At once Manuel drew a cutlass and engaged the caballero in a sword fight, but it was obvious to Diego that he was no match for Don Sergio. Manuel was an excellent swordsman, but his inexperience with the heavy cutlass was a disadvantage that he couldn't overcome so easily.

"Step away, Manuel! He's mine!" Diego demanded, picking up a cutlass from a fallen sailor. He made a few moves with it to adjust to the heavier weight and different shape.

"You're no fighter, Diego. You have no chance!" Manuel said, confused.

At that moment Don Sergio disarmed Manuel and grinned at him viciously. "You will never get that key from me and the young señorita will drown!"

"No! You will give me that key!" Diego stepped forward and engaged Don Sergio in a fight. Though he preferred his own saber to the cutlass, he was used to the heavier weapon. After the pirates had attacked the pueblo and kidnapped Victoria and several other citizens, he had practiced with the cutlass and made sure that Felipe was familiar with it too.

"Are you another landlubber who has never done any real fighting with a cutlass like that army captain?" Don Sergio sneered, noticing his civilian outfit.

Diego didn't reply, but instead he started a new series of attacks. Don Sergio hadn't expected that and now had to concentrate on the fight. The ship was filling with water quickly and Diego knew that he had to act fast if he wanted to save Victoria before it was too late. With the increased speed of Diego's attacks, Don Sergio was no longer able to defend himself against Diego. After a few more parries he was with his back to the railing and had to drop his cutlass.

Diego held his weapon at Don Sergio's throat and took hold of the chain around his neck. Without bothering to unfasten it, Diego pulled the chain from Don Sergio's neck and took the key into his hand, shoving him backward forcefully. Don Sergio lost his balance and fell over the railing into the water.

"I have the key," Diego turned around to his friend.

"You said you couldn't fight! Why did you lie?" Manuel stared at him. "Well, it doesn't matter any longer." Manuel pointed at the open trap door leading below deck. "The area where the women were kept must be full of water already. Victoria can't have survived."

"No! I won't give her up to easily. If there is a chance that she's still alive, then I'll save her!" Diego declared desperately.

"You'll drown yourself if you go back there now. There's nothing you can do, Diego!" Manuel tried to hold him back, but Diego wouldn't listen, shoving off his hand.

"Get the women to safety and take care of my boots!" Diego commanded, leaving his heavy boots behind before he hastened below deck to save Victoria.

Z~Z~Z

Victoria desperately clung to the door, waiting for someone to come back and free her, but she couldn't see anyone.

The ship must have been hit massively, measured by the amount of water that was coming down the hallway. By the minute the water was rising in her cell, first soaking her feet and then rising to her waist and higher. It wouldn't take long until her cell was completely filled with water, leaving her no air to breathe. The water lifted her higher and higher to the ceiling and she tried to inhale the remaining air, hoping that Sofia would bring help in time.

She remembered how Diego had taught her to dive as a child. When her brothers didn't want her to join their play, she had gone alone to play by the river though her parents had forbidden it. Accidentally, she had fallen into the river and had almost drowned if Diego hadn't seen it and saved her.

When he had found out that she couldn't swim, he had decided to teach her. They had both known that their parents wouldn't approve, because her father didn't think a girl needed to learn how to swim and it wasn't appropriate either to go swimming with a boy. They had met secretly on the beach several times during the summer and Diego had shown her the moves and made her practice.

He had also insisted that she learned how to dive and hold her breath under water. She had been afraid, but one of her basic lesson had been that she must not panic. They had moved into deep water where she couldn't stand anymore and they had dropped to the sea floor holding their breath and opened their eyes. At her first try she had panicked and returned to the surface immediately, but Diego had calmed her and he had shown her the wonders under the sea after she had tried again until she was able to pick up small shells from the sea bed.

She remembered how Diego had told her that it was important to remain calm to save air and let out her breath in small bubbles. "Santa Maria," she prayed, "please help me, I want to live. Let Diego find me, before it's too late." Folding her hands, she closed her eyes, trying not to panic, slowly breathing in before she held her breath as the cold water was slowly rising to the ceiling, covering her mouth and nose. If she was going to die, she wanted to live as long as she could.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The water filled the ship quickly and it started to tilt to the side. The water had already reached the lower steps of the stairs and Diego prayed that he wasn't to late. He rushed along the hallway, passing the empty cells where the other women had been held prisoner. The farther he went the higher was the level of water. At the end of the hallway, the cells were flooded almost completely except for a small area next to the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, he dived into the water below him.

Desperately, he swam forward, hoping that Victoria's cell wasn't flooded yet. In the dim light from the few bull eyes that lighted the area, something red caught his attention. Identifying Victoria's red scarf, he headed forward to her cell that was already under water. With the key Diego opened the heavy lock at her cell and swam inside where Victoria was floating in the water. Small bubbles of air escaped her mouth as she was drifting limply in the water with her eyes closed. Diego pressed his mouth on hers and exhaled his breath into her.

When the air flowed back into her body, Victoria opened her eyes and stared at him dreamily. Diego kept his mouth on hers for a moment longer, before he broke contact. Signing her to keep her breath, he took her hand and guided her outside, swimming back the hallway he had come in earlier. That area was still above the water and provided air to breathe.

With their mouths almost to the ceiling they surfaced and gasped for air. Diego tried to lift the trapdoor above the stairs, but he couldn't move it. "We have to get out through one of holes," Diego explained, "This exit is blocked."

Victoria only nodded while she tried to get air back into her lungs. "Try to keep your breath as long as you can." Victoria nodded again and following his example, she took a deep breath before they dove under water again.

Taking the lead, Diego dove through the ship to one of the larger holes where the ship had been hit by the cannons from the Santa Catalina. Though that area was deeper under water than the stairway he had come down earlier, it provided the fastest escape out of the ship.

Once they were outside the ship, Diego swam up, heading for the light above them, pulling Victoria upwards with him. Victoria struggled to swim after Diego, but then the effort became too great and she merely clung to his hand, letting him drag her behind.

Diego had been afraid, Victoria wouldn't make it when she stopped swimming, but to his relief Victoria inhaled deeply, gasping for air when they reached the surface again.

"Are you all right, Victoria?" Diego asked, concerned, after he had found his breath again.

"You saved me! You saved me!" she cried, clinging to him. "I thought I was going to die when I could no longer breathe. I tried to hold my breath as you taught me, but there was no more air!"

"We're not safe yet. We have to get away from the sinking ship or we will be pulled under water by it. Can you go on?" Diego asked concerned, noticing how exhausted she was.

"I will try," Victoria replied weakly.

"Lie on your back and don't struggle. I will pull you with me. Just hold on!" Victoria simply nodded and did as he asked. Lying on his back too, Diego wrapped his arms around Victoria, so that her head was lying on his chest, facing up. Pulling Victoria with him, Diego could only use his legs to swim away from the sinking ship, fighting the suction. With his last reserve Diego managed to escape to a safe distance where he could finally stop and take a break.

They looked back at the former slave ship as it toppled over to the side and quickly sank deeper and deeper into the sea. After some minutes the ship had completely vanished and all that was left was some debris floating on the water where the ship had been.

"What do we do now?" Victoria asked, looking at the Santa Catalina that was some distance away.

"The Santa Catalina is our only chance to survive. We have to get there," Diego stated, though he didn't know where he could find the strength to swim there when he had to pull Victoria too.

Swimming slowly, they headed towards the Santa Catalina that wasn't so far away, but in their exhausted state it appeared unreachable.

Diego managed to get hold of a piece of wood from the shipwreck that was large enough to provide some support. "Climb on the board, Victoria," Diego ordered. "I will take you with the board to our ship."

Climbing on the slippery board was easier said than done as it provided no hold and Victoria needed several tries until she was safely centered on the board without slipping down immediately again.

Diego pushed the board forward working mainly with his feet while Victoria tried to catch the attention from the ship, weakly waving her red scarf over her head.

Swimming for more than half an hour after the ship had sunk, they hadn't gotten much closer to their ship, but Victoria noticed a dinghy heading for them.

"Diego, I think they have spotted us. A boat is coming our way." She continued to wave, and Diego breathed out relieved when one of the sailors waved back, confirming that they had seen them. Holding onto the wooden plank, Diego continued to swim until the boat arrived. The sailors helped them into the boat and rowed back to the Santa Catalina.

Diego and Victoria wrapped themselves into the blankets the sailors handed them. Shivering from the cold water, they huddled together on the small bench on the dinghy, watching the Santa Catalina getting closer.

"I thought I'd drown and that I'd never see you again," Victoria sobbed, clinging to Diego, who had put his arm around her, holding her tight. "I held my breath as you taught me," Victoria coughed, "I wanted to hold on as long as I could and I prayed that you would come and save me."

"I was so afraid, Victoria. I thought you were already dead when I saw you floating in that cell," Diego held her in a firm embrace. "I don't know what I would have done if I had been too late." He caressed her face and kissed her cheek. "I promise I'll never leave you again."

Victoria continued to choke because the water she had swallowed was burning in her lungs. "Can I help you, Victoria?" Diego asked, concerned.

Victoria only shook her head, unable to speak as she continued to cough. She bent overboard as she coughed out some water from her lungs. Relieved, she breathed in again.

"Feeling better?" Diego asked sympathetically.

She shook her head and continued to cough, getting rid of the water she had swallowed.

When they reached the Santa Catalina, the boat was hauled up to the ship's deck, allowing them to step on board without having to climb up the ladder on the side of the ship.

Diego hadn't expected the reception on the moment they were safely on board. The sailors gathered on deck all looked at them and started to cheer. Captain Bazán stepped forward to greet them.

"Welcome back on board, Don Diego. We all thought we'd never see you again when Captain de Aragón told me that you had gone under deck shortly before the ship sank. I could hardly believe it when my man told me that he spotted you and the señorita from the crow nest."

Standing straight with Victoria in his arm, Diego bowed and addressed the crowd with a smile.

"Captain de Bazán, Señores, I want to thank you all for saving me and all the other women today. Special thanks go to Private Fernandez who was able to spot me and my fiancée." Diego noticed the surprise of the private and his comrades that Diego had remembered his name and that he was on duty today.

"With the permission of Captain de Bazán I would like to express my gratitude by providing the crew with an extra barrel of rum for your next deployment."

When the captain nodded as agreement, Diego was cheered again. "If you excuse us now, we need to get dry." The crew laughed at this statement as Diego and Victoria were leaving puddles of water where they were standing. Diego saluted them with two fingers to his head, making Victoria smile at the familiar gesture, before he led Victoria below deck to the sick station.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

When Diego knocked at the door, he was told to wait because the doctor was still busy with another patient.

"I don't really need a doctor," Victoria protested. "I'm fine," she coughed a little.

"You haven't seen a doctor for your broken ribs and bruises and you swallowed a considerable amount of water today. I want the doctor to check on you," Diego declared. "I want to make sure that you will be alright."

Diego silenced her protest by a tender kiss. "It was the scariest moment in my life when I saw you floating under water in that ship. Don't you ever do that to me again!" he whispered. Their kissing was interrupted by the ship doctor who opened the door to his office to let out a sailor with his arm in a sling.

"Next one, please!" the doctor declared.

Diego shoved Victoria into the sick room.

"Do you need my assistance too, Señor?" the doctor asked him.

"No, Doctor, it's only my fiancée who is hurt," Diego explained.

"I suggest you'll let me take care of the señorita while you change into something dry. You can come back later after you've changed and I have taken care of your fiancée." The doctor closed the door behind them.

After Diego had brought Victoria to the sick bay, he returned to the cabin that he shared with Manuel.

"Diego, I'm so happy you survived. I didn't have the chance to talk to you earlier." Manuel embraced him, patting him on the back. "I took care of your boots." He pointed at the boots near the bed. "Are you and Victoria all right? How did you escape?"

Diego quickly changed into his spare set of clothes before he slumped on the bed. "It was very close," he confessed. "For a moment I thought I was too late. When I reached Victoria she was already under water and her air was running out. If I had come one minute later, she'd have been dead." Diego shuddered at the thought.

"We couldn't go back through the door I came in and had to swim through one of the holes where the ship was hit. Once we got to the surface, I had to get us away from the sinking ship or we'd be drowned by the suction. I don't know what we'd done if the crew hadn't spotted us."

"Everyone on board hoped that you would make it somehow. The captain ordered to launch boats to pick up survivors from the sunken ship. They picked up a few, but Sergio Agramunt not among them which is a pity because many questions will remain unanswered now. The crew was looking out for you and Victoria." Manuel said. "I talked to Sofia who told me how much Victoria helped her to go on. Without her and her firm belief that you would get help, Sofia would have despaired."

"Are you and Sofia happily reunited?" Diego grinned.

"Yes, we're both very happy. Sofia thought that everyone had given up on her until I told her that I was in charge of the search troops since she and her fellows were abducted. If she will have me, I will ask the captain to marry us tonight before dinner."

"Congratulations, Manuel!" Diego wanted to say more, but keeping his eyes open was a too great effort suddenly and he gave in to his exhaustion.

Z~Z~Z

When Diego returned later, the doctor told him that he had put Victoria to sleep and that there wasn't much for he could do for her. The bruises and broken ribs were mending well due to Diego's treatment and Victoria needed mainly rest to heal and recover.

Z~Z~Z

Victoria woke up late in the afternoon and needed a moment to remember where she was. Though the swaying of the ship hadn't changed, she was no longer in the small cell on board of the slave ship but on the Santa Catalina in the large area below deck that had been prepared to accommodate the freed women. Finally, she was free again and on her way home to California and Los Angeles.

While she had slept, her clothes had dried and she could change back into her own dress from the much too large blue and white sailor shirt the doctor had given her. Outside of the room, she met Sofia who embraced her happily.

"Victoria, are you all right? I'm so relieved that Sebastián was able to save you."

"I'm fine, Sofia. I feel much better after I slept the whole afternoon," Victoria assured her. "How about you?"

"I'm fine, and there's something I have to tell you!" Sofia drew her away from the main room into a corner where they wouldn't be overheard. "Manuel, he's here on the ship! He has been searching for me the whole time, and he came here together with Sebastián to save me!"

"Sofia, you must be very happy to see him again and to know that he hasn't given up on you." Victoria smiled at her friend.

"But that's not all, Victoria. Manuel has asked me again to marry him and we will get married tonight!" Sofia beamed.

"Tonight?" Victoria asked, confused.

"The captain of a ship is entitled to perform marriages at sea and Captain Bazán has agreed to perform the ceremony."

"I'm happy for you, Sofia." Victoria embraced her friend.

"Will you be my bridesmaid?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm honored." Victoria assured her. "What about your parents? Don't you need their permission to get married?"

"Manuel persuaded the captain to marry us without their permission because of the special situation. My reputation is ruined after the abduction and through my marriage it will be restored again. The only other alternative I have is going back to the convent and become a nun. I don't want to become a nun even less now, but my parents will make me go back. If I'm married they can no longer force me and I can live my own life with Manuel. You have given me an example what it means to fight for what you want."

"I'm impressed by your decision, Sofia. You should do what you both want," Victoria encouraged her.

"It's all very sudden," Sofia admitted, "but it's the only chance for me to get married in the near future. If we return to Monterey married, my parents can't keep us apart any longer."

"Your parents will understand that you're not suited for the life of a nun and they will be happy for you and the grandchildren they'll get."

"Yes, I hope so," Sofia said uneasily. "Can I ask you something personal, Victoria?" she said timidly.

"Sure, we're friends. What is it?"

"Manuel and I will get married tonight, but I'm afraid. I don't know what is expected of me in the wedding night," she confessed. "You're the only one I can ask."

"I'm sorry, Sofia, but I can't help you very much," Victoria admitted. "Though Sebastián had everyone believe that he made me his woman, I am still a virgin," Victoria admitted, blushing.

"You're still a virgin?" Sofia was a loss for words. "I'd never have thought that. We all saw how you two kissed after the fight with Mateo, and I saw today how you kissed in front of the sick station after he rescued you. You and Sebastián appeared to be so close as if you had been married for some time. What can I do now?"

"I have some idea about what they call making love," Victoria blushed when she remembered the last night at the mission she had shared with Diego and how he made her feel with his touches and kisses. "I suggest you talk about it with Manuel and tell him about your fears."

"With Manuel?" Sofia asked, aghast. "But he's a man!"

"Who will soon be your husband," Victoria reminded her.

"I can't talk about this with a man!" Sofia declared. "I heard that you just have to lie still and perform your duty."

"I don't believe that making love is a duty but something wonderful," Victoria contradicted her."I can't wait to get married and become Diego's wife."

"You can't wait?" Sofia asked, surprised. "You're not afraid?"

"No, it will feel like heaven," Victoria smiled. "You should try to look forward to it without being afraid. You love Manuel, don't you? Don't you like him to kiss you and hold you tight?"

"We only kissed twice," Sofia admitted. "In Monterey I was always chaperoned. He kissed me the first time when he asked me to marry him in Monterey and today when he asked me again. It was nice."

"His kissing was nice?" Victoria, who couldn't believe it, rolled her eyes inwardly. "That's all? And you only kissed twice before you're getting married?" she asked incredulously.

"Will I have his child now?" Sofia asked anxiously.

"No, you won't!" Victoria assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure!" Victoria thought of the many times she and Zorro had kissed. "Are you sure you want to marry Manuel tonight? Maybe you should get to know each other better first?"

"No! This is the only chance for us to get married!" Sofia declared. "I will get to know him when we're married."

"talk to Manuel, Sofia," Victoria advised her. "You need to tell him about your feelings and your fears."

"No, I can't. Thank you for trying to help me, Victoria. Maybe the wife's duty won't be so bad as I feared. I'll get through the night somehow and have Manuel's children. I'm sorry I bothered you with this." Sofia closed the discussion. "I'll see you at dinner."

Z~Z~Z

The cabin Captain de Bazán was crowded with the small dinner party that consisted of Manuel, his bride Sofia, Diego, Victoria, the captain and his two officers.

Before dinner the captain performed the wedding ceremony of Manuel and Sofia who were visibly nervous, but they did not hesitate with their vows. Diego served as best man and Victoria as bridesmaid.

Happily, Sofia embrace Victoria. "I'm finally married," she whispered. "That's all I ever wanted. Now I don't have to go back to that convent but I will share my life with Manuel!"

Diego congratulated the couple, and Manuel thanked him for his efforts. "Thank you, Diego. Without you I would never have seen my Sofia again and it's because of you that I'm a married man today."

Manuel smiled happily. "I have to thank Señorita Victoria too. Not only did she manage to delay the trade ship so that we could catch up with it, but she also gave Sofia the idea to resist her parents and follow her own wishes."

Diego grinned. "Victoria is very independent and follows her own ideas, but I love her for it."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

After dinner Diego led Victoria on the foredeck, instead of guiding Victoria back to the room she shared with the other women,

"It's so good to breathe the fresh air, Diego," Victoria put her hands on the railing, facing into the wind. "The last days were terrible. We were imprisoned in small cells below deck and weren't allowed to come out. Half of the women were seasick and it smelled terribly. And there was the despair." Victoria reached out for Diego for support. "With every passing hour the ship was taking us farther away from California and I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

"I was devastated when I realized that the ship had already left with you and the other women on board," Diego confessed. "I was so afraid for you. I'd do anything to save you."

"The hope that you would come and rescue me was the only thing that kept me going on. A few of the others were about to kill themselves when they learned what was planned for them," Victoria confessed.

"You're safe now, Victoria," Diego stepped behind her, putting his arms around her protectively. "Tell me what happened after I left. Did Mateo harm you?"

"He wanted to, but Carlos prevented it. They were too busy getting ready for the ship." Victoria related what had happened and how they had delayed the ship.

"Mateo was right," Diego grinned. "You are trouble, but I wouldn't want you differently."

Victoria glared at him.

"If you and the others hadn't delayed the ship, Victoria, the Santa Catalina would not have caught up with your ship. I understand now why you were kept in a different cell than the others. It has almost cost you your life, but I will make sure that nothing happens to you. It won't be long until we're back in Los Angeles and we can get married."

Thinking of their wedding, he looked at her. "Did you want to get married today as well? I'm sorry that I didn't think of it earlier. We could ask the captain if you wanted to."

Victoria turned around and shook her head determinedly. "I'm sorry, Diego, but I don't want to marry you today on the ship. Are you angry with me?"

"It's all right, Victoria. I asked because I kept you waiting for so long and I thought you'd like to take the first opportunity you could get," Diego assured her, supporting her in his embrace.

"I know everything would be much easier if we were already wed, then we could stay together as we did at the abandoned mission without ruining our reputations." She leaned against him. "I want to marry you, but I can't marry you today, Diego. Do you think I'm selfish if I want to get married in Los Angeles in my wedding dress with our families and friends instead of an improvised wedding on this ship?" she asked him, miserably.

"No, Victoria, it's not selfish. I know how long you have been dreaming of your wedding, and we'll have the wedding party we want. I also want my father and Felipe to be present at our wedding."

"It's not only about the dress or the family, it's simply that I'm not ready," she tried to explain.

"What do you mean that you're not ready?" Diego asked, confused.

"My lungs are burning with every breath and my ribs are still hurting and I'm not ready for a wedding night," she cried. "Can we sit down and can you hold me?" Victoria slumped down behind a superstructure that sheltered them from the wind and Diego sat down beside her, taking her in his arms. "I don't know why I'm crying," she sobbed.

"You've been through a lot, Victoria. There's no hurry to get married," Diego soothed her. "You need to get well first."

"I'm simply need some time to cope with everything, Diego. Will you give me that time?" she asked anxiously.

"Take the time you need, Victoria."

"I promise I will be ready, at least I will be more ready than Sofia and Manuel."

"What do you mean by that? You have to explain that. What about Sofia and Manuel?" Diego asked curiously.

"Oh, I shouldn't have mentioned them, but Sofia wanted to talk to me about the wedding night," Victoria confessed.

"What did you tell her?" Diego inquired, surprised and curious.

"That she should talk to Manuel. Can you imagine that they only kissed twice before the wedding and that Sofia said it was nice! Nice!"

"And what would you say to our kissing? Do you think it's nice too?" he grinned, kissing her.

"It's more than nice, Diego," she whispered, breathless. "Especially now after you have shaved your beard. I always wanted to kiss you without the mask and now I can finally do it." She returned the kiss, running her fingers through his hair and caressing his cheek.

"I love when you do that," he whispered. "I always tried to find a way to get rid of that mask without putting you in danger, but I didn't know how."

"That is behind us now, Diego. Zorro has left me for good, and I have realized how much my best friend Diego means to me. I am so glad that we had this time together at the mission even though it was terrible to be a prisoner. I met the real man and we got to know each other much better than we would have otherwise before the wedding." She blushed when she remembered their last night together and how he had held her naked body in his arms.

"It was wonderful to hold you," he agreed, reading her mind. "It will be even better when you're feeling well again."

"I can't wait." Victoria put her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. As always, it made her feel safe and relaxed, and she fought against falling asleep.

"Tell me what's worrying you, Diego," she suddenly looked up to see his face.

"What do you mean, Victoria?" he feigned ignorance.

"Don't lie to me, Diego. I know that something is bothering you when I can feel how tense you are. You have been tense the whole evening while you should be relaxed now that we're safe. So, tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't keep secrets from you any longer, can I?" he forced a smile.

"Not when you're holding me so close, and I have learned to read you. You're always showing this blank face when you're trying to hide your emotions. Are you angry because I don't want to get married today?"

"No, Victoria, it's not about our marriage. It's about me. I made a mistake yesterday, and I don't know what to do about it," Diego confessed, miserably.

"What kind of mistake?" Victoria asked, concerned.

"Yesterday, while we were waiting for the Santa Catalina to catch up with your ship, Manuel suggested a fencing tournament to pass the time with some exercise, and I told him that I couldn't fence."

"You wanted to keep up your image of Diego because of Zorro?" Victoria guessed.

"Yes, Zorro is still an outlaw in California, and I can't have anyone connect me to Zorro."

"What went wrong?"

"Sofia told me and Manuel that Don Sergio had the key to your cell around his neck and Don Sergio wouldn't give it without a fight. Manuel is a very good fencer but unfamiliar with the cutlass. Don Sergio disarmed him and I stepped in. Manuel saw me fighting with Don Sergio and realized that I lied about my fencing abilities."

"Are you worrying that Manuel may connect you to Zorro?"

"Yes, and I don't know how to get out of this," Diego ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you think he will arrest you as Zorro?" Victoria asked anxiously.

"I don't know what he will do. I don't know him well enough to tell. His uncle is the governor which makes it even worse!" Diego said frustrated.

"Without you he wouldn't have found Sofia again. Don't you think he will be grateful?"

"I simply don't know, Victoria." Diego clenched his hands in despair.

"I think you are worrying too much, Diego. It's not sure he will ever make the connection and he has no proof either. Even if he has an inkling, it doesn't mean that he will betray you."

Diego didn't comment and didn't relax either.

"You haven't told me yet how you got here on this ship and what happened in Monterey. Tell me about Manuel and his part of this rescue mission," Victoria asked.

Diego told her of the past days; the ride to Monterey, the talk with the governor, the return with the army, and his devastation when he realized that the ship had already with her and the others on board.

"I don't think you have to worry so much, Diego," Victoria calmed him after listening to his tale. "Don't you realized that you've become a hero, not only as Zorro in Los Angeles, but also as Diego de la Vega in Monterey and California? The governor is now in your debt after he didn't manage to find the kidnapped women on his own. He can't kill you so easily even if he wanted to and you've also gained the respect of ship crew by saving me."

"I haven't thought about it from that point of view, Victoria," Diego admired her argumentation. "You may be right and everything will be fine, but I can't stop thinking about it. For years, I never allowed myself any mistakes, because I knew that it could be deadly not only for me but also for those close to me."

"It will be all right, Diego. Manuel may not make the connection, and even if he does, it won't mean that he will say anything. You need to have faith! For the next days until we're back in Monterey, nothing is going to happen, and I want to enjoy the feeling of being free again and be together with the man I love. Now stop worrying and hold me!" she demanded.

"Always at your service, Señorita," he grinned with a mock salute. "It's my pleasure to hold you and I'm enjoying every minute of it. I wish the journey wouldn't end and I could hold you forever." He placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

"We will have that, Diego. We'll get married in Los Angeles and then we'll have a lifetime together ahead of us. I will never let you go again." Victoria assured him.

"You paint our future so bright, Victoria," Diego smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Victoria. You're giving me hope that everything will be all right." He kissed her tenderly, caressing her.

Pleased that she had been able to lift his mood, Victoria snuggled closer into his arms, relaxing again.

"I should take you down, Victoria," Diego whispered reluctantly after a while. "You must be exhausted."

"I don't want to go yet," she objected. "It's so confining in the quarters below. Most of the women are seasick, and the smell and their throwing up makes me feel sick too. Here on deck I feel free again. Can we stay a little longer or do you want to go down to sleep in your bed?"

Diego grinned. "There's only a hammock waiting for me somewhere in the crew's quarters. I shared a cabin with Manuel the last few days while we were chasing your ship, but I offered Manuel the cabin tonight so he could share it with his bride." Leaning with his back against the superstructure, he drew her on his lap and gently wrapped his arms around Victoria, holding her tight. "I missed you sleeping in my arms." Caressing her on her cheek, he felt her smile and then her breathing became even as she fell asleep.

When Diego woke up again, it was shortly before dawn and someone had covered them with a blanket during the night.

"Sebastián... Diego?" Victoria woke up from his stirring. "Where are we?"

Diego grinned. "We're still on the foredeck after we fell asleep here last night. I should have taken you down earlier." He rose to his feet and stretched his muscles, feeling stiff from the uncomfortable sleeping position during the night.

"No, I liked it. I wish we could sleep on deck instead of staying below." Victoria took the hand Diego offered her and let him pull her up. She stepped around the superstructure facing forward. "It's dawning over the sea," she marveled. "It's wonderful. It looks like the sun is rising out of the sea."

Diego pointed forward. "To the east where the sun is rising lies California, our home. We're sailing directly into the sun." He smiled, embracing her from behind. "Is this is your first dawn on board of a ship? I enjoyed it very much during my travels from California to Europe and back, but watching it while I hold you in my arms compares to anything."

"If you had told me in Los Angeles that you were an early riser, I wouldn't have believed you," she smiled, "but now I know you."

They stayed a few more minutes until the sun had completely risen. Victoria couldn't suppress her yawning and Diego felt still tired too. Reluctantly, Victoria agreed to go down below deck for more rest and sleep. Diego guided Victoria to the room she shared with the other woman and went in search for his hammock in the crew's quarter.

Z~Z~Z

Though Victoria would have preferred to stay on deck for the rest of the journey, instead of spending it in the confined woman's quarters, the weather prevented it. A storm with strong gales and heavy rain made it nearly impossible to get on deck except for short breaks and they had to stay below for most of the time.

Fortunately, neither Diego nor Victoria got seasick and they could still enjoy the meals with the captain in his office. They didn't see much of Manuel and Sofia who both suffered heavily from seasickness and most of the freed women as well. Everyone was relieved when they arrived back in Monterey three days later.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"You look wonderful," Diego was waiting outside Victoria's room in the governor's residence and smiled at her as she stepped out of it. He looked admiringly at her blue dress that had a tight dark blue silk bodice, emphasizing her bosom and her small waist, while the wide skirt below was made of a lighter blue silk embroidered with a dark blue pattern. The cleavage and the half long sleeves were trimmed with dark blue lace.

"Thank you, Diego. The seamstress didn't want to give me the kind of dresses I used to sew for myself in Los Angeles when she heard I was engaged to you and I believed the dresses she made me earlier this week were beautiful, but I have never worn something so elegant before and with so many petticoats either." Victoria ran with her fingers across the folds of her dress that made her feel like a noble woman instead of a tavern owner.

"The seamstress knows her business, Victoria. If you're satisfied with her, you can order more after the wedding."

"You're spoiling me, Diego," Victoria smiled. "I have the impression I did nothing else during the last days but doing for fittings with the seamstress and sitting in a chair having my hair done by a maid." She noticed that the embroidery on Diego's dark blue suit matched the design on her dress.

"It would be very inappropriate for me to buy you dresses before we're married, wouldn't it?" Diego grinned. "The governor paid for a new outfit for all the abducted women when they returned to Monterey with only the clothes they wore. It's a compensation for the ordeal you all went through while the officials were unable to free you."

"I'm not sure such an elegant dress was part of the governor's outfit," Victoria doubted. "I should thank the governor for this dress tonight, shouldn't I?" she challenged him.

"Maybe you should wait until we left and he got the bill?" Diego suggested.

"Or maybe he never gets the bill?" Victoria smiled at him. "Don't think you can fool me that easily any longer!" She rose on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You will be the most beautiful woman at the reception tonight," Diego took her hand and kissed it.

"I wish this evening was already over. What if I do something wrong like mixing up the cutlery during dinner? Or using the wrong glass? Or..? There's so much that can go wrong. I don't want to embarrass you in front of all the caballeros that will be attending this great event," Victoria said nervously.

"Don't worry, Victoria, everything will be fine." Diego assured her. "We had dinner with the governor and his family almost every night the last week while we stayed here and nothing went wrong. I won't leave your side either." He took her hands and drew her into his arms. "This dinner will be the same except for the larger number of guests. The governor invited all the caballeros from the Monterey area who are relatives to the freed women to celebrate their rescue by the Government and to honor Manuel and me for our help."

"Yes, your help! It was rather the Royal Army who help you than the other way round." Victoria stated. "You were the main reason we got home again. It also became clear during the trial the last days."

"There was so little time I had you for myself since we arrived here in Monterey," Diego complained. "I missed spending time with you, but there was so much to do with the trial for the bandits and Señor Agramunt. And the governor's wife wouldn't let me spend more time with you than she believes appropriate for an unmarried couple."

"Yes, you spent all the time with Manuel and the preparation of the trial," Victoria stated. "Sofia wasn't happy either that Manuel was so busy during the first week of their marriage."

"The trial is over and the men got the death sentence. They will never abduct any women again."

"All except Mateo," Victoria said. "He was the only one who escaped when the soldiers arrested everyone at the mission."

"Yes, he is a good tracker and managed to escape the quicksand during the night." Diego said annoyed. "Don't worry, now that the trial is over, Manuel will join the hunt for Mateo and the soldiers will get him soon."

"Did you offer your help?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, but it was declined. Instead, they agreed to let me part of the escort that will take you and all the rest of the women home who were abducted between Monterey and Los Angeles."

"I couldn't imagine you sitting idly in one of the carriages with eighteen women while an escort of soldiers is protecting us," Victoria grinned at that image.

"But you know that my fencing skills are worse than those of Mendoza," Diego said in mock protest.

"I will never believe that story again, Diego Sebastián de la Vega," Victoria smiled at him. "I can't wait to return home to Los Angeles and get married to you."

"I can't wait either," Diego kissed her. "Tomorrow we will leave Monterey and in a week we can be home. Then we will have to wait another three weeks for the bans to be read and finally get married. Such a long wait," he sighed.

"Time enough for my brothers to come to the wedding and to invite all our family and friends," Victoria declared. "You promised to give me some time."

"Yes, you will have that time, Victoria. You need to heal and recover first," Diego agreed. "I want our wedding to be the happiest day in our lives." Gently, he caressed her cheek, kissing her again. A warning look from Victoria not to mess up her carefully arranged headdress kept him from running his fingers through her hair as he would have liked to.

"Shall we go?" Diego offered her his arm to lead her to the reception.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I'm sorry for taking so long with this new chapter. I'm about to move to a new house tomorrow and the preparation kept me busy. In addition to that my muse decided I should work on another story in progress since I wasn't making any progress on this chapter anyway._  
 _This was supposed to be a long chapter about the events in Monterey, but I'm struggling with finishing the reception. So I'm posting the first part. I need to finish the rest of this chapter that will be the new chapter 25. After that I have about 10+ finished chapters._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Don Diego, I must congratulate you to your successful rescue mission," the bishop greeted them friendly as they entered the large reception hall that was also a ball room. "Without you, none of the young women would have returned home. When the padre brought you to the meeting two weeks ago, I could hardly believe your story and that you were in fact who you claimed to be, but you were true to your word. Is the young señorita at your side one of the rescued women?"

"Your Excellency," Diego bowed, "this is Señorita Victoria Escalante from Los Angeles, my fiancée."

"Your Excellency." Victoria made her reverence to the bishop. "It's good to be free again. It was a terrible time. Are those who were abducted from the mission are already back in San Antonio?"

"The postulants are on their way back to San Antonio and the rest are waiting here at the mission in Monterey for their parents to decide about their future. They will either return to the mission school to continue with their education or their parents will take them home to recover," the bishop explained. "I expect you will attend the wedding ceremony of Captain de Aragón and Señorita Sofia tomorrow?"

"Didn't they get married on the ship, Your Excellency?" Victoria inquired, confused.

"The ceremony was performed by the ship captain and the Senorita's parents questioned the validity of such a marriage," the bishop explained. "Since the Señorita is no longer suitable or willing to return to the convent, it's best to have the ceremony repeated in a church. In honor of Captain de Aragón's efforts in returning the women, I will perform the ceremony myself. I could do the same for you two tomorrow. After the difficult time you went through, I assume that you want to get married as soon as possible?" The bishop inquired.

Victoria blushed, feeling embarrassed by the suggestion, but Diego was quick with his reply.

"Your Excellency, we're really honored by your offer and you're right that we're planning our marriage for the next possible date. We discussed the option to marry here in Monterey, but unfortunately my fiancée suffered severe injuries when she was abducted and the doctor told us to wait until she has fully recovered in about three weeks. That gives us the chance to return to Los Angeles and have our families present at the ceremony," Diego explained.

"I understand, Señor," the bishop stated, "Nonetheless, I will order my secretary to write you a special marriage license, so you can get married without having to wait for the bans to be read."

"We're honored, Your Excellency." Diego and Victoria made their reference as the bishop excused them.

"Now we can get married any time we want," Diego tried to brush over Victoria's discomfort.

"Maybe we should get married tomorrow," Victoria said unhappily. "It would make everything easier."

"Victoria, I promised you to give you the time you need to heal and get ready," Diego assured her. "There's no need to hurry. If you can live with it, then I can live with it too. We will get married in Los Angeles three weeks after our return as we planned with the usual time for the bans to be read. Nobody in Los Angeles needs to know what happened during the time you were kidnapped and it will take some time until the news reaches Los Angeles."

Victoria smiled at him gratefully.

"Are you Don Diego de la Vega?" a white haired caballero in his sixties wearing a brown suit with gold embroideries along the sleeves and legs approached them.

"Yes, that's me," Diego confirmed. "I'm sorry, Señor, I don't know your name, but I believe we haven't met before."

"I'm Cristobal Santiago from San Juan Bautista, north of Monterey. Allow me to express my sincere gratitude, Don Diego, for bringing home my granddaughter," the don shook Diego's hand. "She's the only thing I have left after her parents died of a fever a few years ago. I always wanted the best for her and thought she'd be safe in the mission school, but I was mistaken. All these months I have been hoping to get her back and you've made it possible. I'm in your debt, Don Diego."

"I've only done what every man would have done in my situation, Don Cristobal," Diego replied.

"Oh, I don't think so, Don Diego, but your modesty does you credit. I regret that I hadn't the chance to meet you before on one of the bull auctions and trade meetings. I like to know my business partners before making deals. Will you be on the auction in Santa Barbara in two weeks?"

"I don't think I'll make it this year. I have to travel back to Los Angeles with my fiancée and on my way back we will join the soldiers who take the other young women home who were kidnapped between Monterey and Los Angeles. Santa Paula was the farthest south they abducted women and from there we will travel on our own," Diego explained. "My father will represent our family as in the years before."

"I have met your father on the auctions in the recent years. He's an honorable man and it's good to see that his son comes after him. Your father always wanted to breed his horses with the ones from my stables, because they are the best in California, even better than his own. I always refused, because your father couldn't make me a good enough offer. You can tell your father that I will accept his business proposal this year." Don Cristobal declared.

"I'm honored, Señor," Diego replied. "I don't know if I can accept that, Don Cristobal. I didn't free the women to make profit."

"You can be sure, Don Diego, that it won't be a gift. Your father will still have to pay for it," Don Cristobal grinned slyly.

There were similar talks like the one with Don Cristobal where relatives of the freed women expressed their gratitude to Diego for his help in getting back the kidnapped women. Most of them were caballeros from different areas of California whose daughters had attended the mission school in San Antonio.

"You've become famous in California now," Victoria stated. "Your father can no longer complain that you don't mingle enough with your peers in California. There were a lot of business offers for you."

"Yes, I know, but I don't want to make money or become famous, because I helped their daughters. I did it to help the women in need, and I don't expect anything in return," Diego replied.

"I know why you did it, Diego, and that's one of the reason I love you so much," Victoria smiled at him.

"What are the others?" Diego asked, grinning.

"You're impossible, Diego," Victoria laughed.

Z~Z~Z

While Diego was occupied talking to some caballeros who wanted to shake his hand and express their gratitude, Victoria went over to greet her friend Sofia who was standing next to an elderly couple.

Sofia introduced her to her parents, Don Alonzo and Doña Isabella Torres. Sofia's mother looked at Victoria disapprovingly. "So, you're the young women who led my daughter astray?"

"I'm sorry, Doña Isabella, I don't know what you're talking about," Victoria said confused.

"Without you, my daughter wouldn't have rebelled against our decision for her to become a nun. Obviously, there can't be expected better when you lacked parental guiding yourself," Doña Isabella said condescendingly.

"Mother, please don't talk like this to my friend. Without her I wouldn't have been able to come back. I never wanted to become a nun and it was my own decision to marry Manuel. Meeting Victoria showed me that women can make their own decisions and that it's worth fighting for your love. I no longer have to answer to you no matter if you doubt the validity of the wedding ceremony on board of the ship or not. Tomorrow the bishop will wed us again and there's nothing you can do against it. I belong to Manuel now and I won't go back to the convent. Why can't you accept that?"

Sofia was close to tears.

"I'm sorry, Victoria that you were drawn into this," she turned to her friend. "We should go back to Manuel and Diego."

Z~Z~Z

The governor moved to the head of the hall and signed for silence before he began his speech.

"Señoras y Señores, we have met here tonight to celebrate the return of many young women who were taken from our midst by villains who had nothing but their own fortune in mind not caring about the grief and terror they caused for the young women and their families. As your governor I care for the welfare of all the citizens in California and I assigned my nephew Captain Manuel de Aragón to investigate in the matter and to do everything to get the young women home who were so dearly missed by their families. Unfortunately, we had a traitor in our midst who thwarted our efforts to free the young women, but you can be assured that your government never stopped in their struggles to bring your loved ones home to you."

"He's a politician through and through," Don Cristobal, who stood next to Diego, said quietly as the governor continued with his speech. "During the trial it became obvious that he didn't have a clue what happened to the women and still he's trying to claim the success for himself. Without you, Don Diego, and your remarkable fiancée, who managed to delay the ship, we wouldn't have seen any of the women again. If you wanted to go into politics, you had good chances to be elected."

"I'm not interested in becoming a politician, Don Cristobal," Diego replied, while the audience was politely clapping to the governor's speech. "The governor appears to be a decent man for his position. I've seen worse in Los Angeles."

"I forgot that you're from Los Angeles, Don Diego. I've never been there, but I heard about it. Isn't it there where the famous Zorro is fighting oppression, making a laughingstock out of the soldiers?" Don Cristobal stared at him.

"Yes, the situation in Los Angeles isn't good," Diego said calmly. "During the last week while I was the governor's guest, I had the chance to explain it to the governor and he promised to investigate it. Until now the alcalde got away with his lies, but now after all the evidences my fiancée and I provided, the governor will have to take some action."

"If there's no more oppression in Los Angeles,there will be no more need for Zorro, I guess. I wish you all the luck for the future, Don Diego. You deserve it." Don Cristobal nodded at him.

The governor had come to the end of his speech and now asked Diego to step forward together with Captain de Aragón, Major de la Cuesta and Captain de Bazán.

"Señores," the governor addressed the four men, "I want to thank you all for your successful rescue of the young women who would have never returned home without you. You did a great service for California and your country, especially Don Diego de la Vega who provided the crucial information to capture the bandits and to rescue our beloved daughter and sisters who were dearly missed by their families and friends." After the audience had stopped clapping, the governor continued. "As an expression of my gratitude, I hereby want to give you all the medal of honor of California. You deserve it." The governor handed each of them the medal and shook their hands.

After the ceremony was over, the guest were led into the dining room for the formal dinner.

"You were the only one who really deserved the medal, Diego," Manuel said quietly to Diego using the first moment they could talk while they walked over to the dining room. "The rest of us only followed our orders. You started your investigation on your own while you had no obligation."

"I couldn't have rescued the women without the help of you, Captain de Bazán and Major de la Cuesta," Diego stated. "We all had our part of it."

"Without you I would never have had the chance to marry my Sofia, Diego, and I'm very grateful," Manuel smiled at Sofia at his arm.

"I'm sorry, Manuel, that we can't attend your wedding tomorrow, but the escort to take me and the other women home starts early in the morning," Victoria said who was led by Diego.

"It doesn't matter, Victoria, Diego. I can understand that you can't delay the departure of the escort and that you all want to go home," Manuel appeased them. "The wedding tomorrow is only a formality, because Sofia's parents insisted on it. For us, the real wedding was the one on the ship and you were present then."

The dinner was accompanied by even more speeches and Diego and Victoria were relieved when it was finally over. They looked forward to their departure tomorrow and getting home to Los Angeles.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I finally got back into writing this story again, after I took a break from it. I finished the missing chapter that kept me from posting the following ones. After this chapter I will return to posting regularly and I look forward to your reviews. I want to thank again my regular reviewers MJF, MJS, Dapet and all the others for their continued support and feedback._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Alejandro was already waiting for them, when Diego and Victoria stepped out of the coach from Santa Paula.

"Diego, Victoria, you're back!" Alejandro happily embraced first Diego and then Victoria. "I'm so happy that you're safe, Victoria." Alejandro wiped his eyes as he looked at her.

"You look well, Victoria. That new dress and the way you put up your hair suits you," Alejandro complimented her. "Diego, I was so relieved when I got your mail last week that you were both staying in Monterey and taking the next coach home. I feared I'd never see you again when I heard of your abduction, Victoria. What happened? Diego, where have you been? When you left so suddenly and only left a message, I was concerned about you. How did you meet Victoria? Are you both alright?"

"It was terrible, Don Alejandro, but Diego brought me back." Victoria smiled at Diego, who gently put his arm around her.

"I haven't much to tell, Father," Diego stated. "While I was spending some time in the north, I met Zorro, who told me that Victoria was staying in Monterey after she had been freed by the Royal Army and he asked me to take her home - which I did." Diego grinned.

"I didn't like it that you left the pueblo so suddenly without saying a word where you were going, Diego, but I'm glad that you're back. Zorro found you and you could take Victoria home and we can be all very happy that she came back. I believe Victoria has a lot more to tell than you, Diego."

"Later, Father, it was a long trip." Diego hadn't removed his arm from Victoria's back and guided her in the direction of the tavern. "Let's have some refreshments first, before we drive home. Victoria, how much time do you need until you're ready to come back with me to the hacienda?"

"Diego, I'm not coming with you to the hacienda. I'm staying at the tavern." Victoria confronted him.

"I don't want you to stay here all alone, Victoria. There are enough guest rooms at the hacienda where you will be safe." Diego made his point.

"I am safe at the tavern, Diego, and I can stay on my own as I did the last years." Victoria declared, but Diego made a face, expressing his disagreement. Victoria didn't let him voice it, as she continued. "The tavern is my home, and I long to be home in my own bed and in my own room after I have been away for so long."

"I understand that, but I'm not happy about it," Diego stated.

"Please, Diego, I need some time on my own to cope with everything that happened. I want to forget what happened and I need to get back to my normal life."

"Back to staying on your own? To be harassed by customers?" Diego asked her sharply.

"I know that it won't be easy," Victoria admitted. " Just give me the three weeks until the wedding. Please, I need that time!" She put her hands on his arms, looking at him intensely.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I have no right to order you around. It's just that I'm concerned about you, and I'll miss your company after we spent so much time together." They looked into each others' eyes, not hiding their love.

"I'll miss you too, Diego, but I need to live my own life for a short time again." She put her hands on his shoulders and, rising to her toes, she kissed his cheek, knowing they needed to behave and couldn't kiss in public. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Victoria," he whispered with a smile, gently stroking her back, taking care not to hurt her ribs that hadn't completely healed yet.

Alejandro had listened to their exchange with surprise. "Wedding? You are going to marry?"

"Yes, you can congratulate us, Father," Diego smiled. "Victoria has agreed to marry me in about three weeks when the padre has had time to read the banns. The bishop in Monterey offered to marry us with a special license, but we wanted to get married here with friends and family."

"The bishop offered it? That's quite an honor! What did you do to gain that honor? I don't want to miss your wedding, Diego, and I'm happy you waited." Alejandro couldn't hide his happiness about the news. "I'm so relieved you sorted out your feelings for each other. Though I'm sorry to see Zorro gone, it has brought you together and there's nothing I want more than to see you two married with the prospect of grandchildren."

"That's another topic, Father. We need to talk about this later." They had reached the tavern and Diego opened the door for Victoria to proceed inside. In the tavern they were immediately surrounded by friends who were happy and surprised to see them again.

Z~Z~Z

Alicia embraced Victoria happily. "Victoria, it's so good to see you. I was so relieved when Don Alejandro told me that you'd be coming back today. I feared I'd never see you again when I heard of you abduction. I tried to persuade the alcalde to organize a search party for you, but he refused." Alicia raised her voice and threw a deprecating stare in the alcalde's direction who chose to ignore her reproaches.

"We're both happy to be back home in Los Angeles," Diego smiled. "We have an announcement to make," he shouted. "Victoria has agreed to marry me," he said into the following silence. "Please, everyone have a drink on my expense."

With loud clapping and cheers the patrons in the tavern welcomed the announcement, leading to another round of handshaking and well wishing.

Mendoza came forward to congratulate them. "That is great news, Don Diego and Señorita Escalante. I'm so happy to see you back. I have been missing our joint meals in the tavern, Don Diego. But what about Zorro? Doesn't he come back?"

"Zorro told me that he wouldn't come back when I met him," Diego stated.

"When Zorro left the pueblo to search for Diego, he said that could never be a future for us. I learned to accept it in the recent months and I also realized that I love Diego too." Victoria explained. "I agreed to Diego's proposal when we met again."

"Zorro found you, Don Diego, and told you he wouldn't come back?" Mendoza said surprised and disappointed. "Zorro was my friend and I will miss him. Where have you been all these weeks, Don Diego?"

"I was involved in some experiments that required my undivided attention until Zorro found me and told me that Victoria was in Monterey and needed someone to take her home."

"Were your experiments successful, Don Diego?" Mendoza asked.

"I haven't made any scientific progress," Diego smiled, "but I found something better." He put his arm around Victoria to indicate what he meant.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Don Diego," de Soto said with a faked smile. "Have you been waiting all these years for Zorro to leave? I'd never have thought you'd go for used goods when you could do so much better." De Soto looked at Victoria condescendingly.

Diego grabbed de Soto by the collar and pushed the surprised alcalde against the nearest table. "You're talking about the next Señora de la Vega, de Soto!" Diego said angrily. "Victoria is my bride now and I will not tolerate any mean talking about her and her virtue. Neither from you nor from anyone else. Is that clear?" Diego stared intensely at de Soto before releasing him again.

De Soto wanted to retort something, but Diego didn't give him an opportunity. "Victoria and I were guests at the governor's residence in Monterey last week and we had ample opportunity to talk about the situation here in Los Angeles," Diego said pleasantly. "The governor finally listened to us when our letters didn't get his attention. The governor promised to investigate the situation here. Alcalde, you should get ready and be prepared for a trial when the governor's men arrive."

De Soto's initial surprise about Diego's angry attack was now replaced by disbelief and a flicker of fear.

"I don't believe you, Don Diego," de Soto replied.

"I can assure you that it's the truth," Victoria confirmed.

"I would believe him too, mi Alcalde," Mendoza added. "Don Diego may not be good with swords, but he is very good with words and he can be very convincing."

"Nobody asked for your opinion," De Soto retorted angrily, heading back to his table.

With a broad grin Mendoza turned to Diego and Victoria. "No offense meant about the swords, Don Diego," he apologized, "but maybe you learned how to use your fits while you stayed in the north?"

Mendoza signed at the alcalde who was busy adjusting his tie again.

"No offense taken, Sergeant," Diego smiled, "and thank you for your congratulations. Would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow?"

"I had hoped you'd say that," Mendoza grinned all over his face, stroking his belly in anticipation. You can't imagine how much I missed you, Don Diego, and Señorita Victoria. I won't say that Alicia isn't a good cook, but it isn't the same."

"I believe I can understand what you have been missing, Sergeant," Diego smiled with a wink at Victoria who returned his smile with a nod.

"You have changed, Diego," his father said surprised. "I never expected you to attack the alcalde."

"Victoria is my bride now." Diego stepped behind Victoria and put his arm around her, "and I expect everyone to treat her as she is due as the future Señora de la Vega." He raised his voice loud enough to be heard and he earned many respectful glances.

"Thank you, Diego," Victoria smiled at him.

"I know how difficult it was for you at the mission when you had to face the contempt of the other women because I brought you into that situation. I couldn't help you there, but I won't tolerate anything like it here," he said in a low voice so that only she could hear it. Victoria wordlessly squeezed his hand gratefully.

It took them some time to shake all the hands and receive the well wishes of their friends. After they had lunch together, Diego finally headed home to the hacienda with his father, leaving Victoria at the tavern among her friends until the evening.

Z~Z~Z


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Victoria went upstairs to unpack her luggage that Diego had carried into her room. She sat down on her bed looking around and stroking across the covers of her bed. It felt so good to be home in her own room and have a quiet moment.

"Do you need anything, Victoria?" Alicia asked from the open door, after she had followed Victoria upstairs.

"No, I am alright. Thank you, Alicia. I am only tired from traveling in that rocking coach."

"Do you want me to help you with the unpacking?" Alicia looked at the open bags that were filled with the new dresses they had brought from Monterey. "Your new dresses are beautiful. You look more like a rich caballero woman now than a tavern owner with your hair pinned up and your dresses in the latest fashion."

"The governor paid for all that," Victoria explained. "After I was rescued with all the other women we all had nothing except for the clothes we wore. For those of us who didn't return to a mission immediately, the governor provided us with new dresses until we could travel home."

"We were all so concerned when you vanished, Victoria," Alicia said, entering the room. "When the alcalde refused to search for you, Alejandro and Felipe rode to Santa Paula the next day. When they found your cart beside the road and tracks of a fight, we all thought we'd never see you again. What exactly happened and how did you get home again?"

Victoria related how she was attacked and kidnapped on the road to Santa Paula.

"And you couldn't escape?" Alicia asked sympathetically.

Victoria shook her head. "No. I tried to run during a break on the way to their hideout, but the men caught me again and beat me severely. I don't remember much from the rest of the trip."

"I will go to the church today and thank Mother Maria for bringing you home safely." Alicia made the sign of a cross.

While she had told Alicia the circumstances of the kidnapping, Victoria had continued to unpack her clothes from her bag, folding them on the bed and putting them into drawers. When she retrieved the red scarf from her bag, she held it her hands and stared at it for a moment. Alicia became curious when Victoria carefully folded the cloth and stroked across it as if it was a piece of velvet.

"What do you have there? Is that a scarf? I thought you didn't like headscarves? Why are you holding it as if it was something precious?" Alicia inquired curiously.

Victoria sat down on her bed and stared at the scarf in her lap. "It saved my life," she whispered without looking up. "Without it I wouldn't be alive."

"What happened? You still haven't told me how you got back! How could a scarf save your life?" Alicia asked, fascinated.

"It was in a prison cell on the slave ship. I was drowning because the water in the ship was rising and I couldn't escape. I tried to save my breath, but I hadn't much air left. I was sure I was going to die," Victoria whispered, reliving that horrible moment. "I tried to hold my breath, because I wanted to live, but I was running out of air and there was only water around me..."

"And then?" Alicia prompted her. "How did you survive?"

"Diego, .. he found me!" she closed her eyes, smiling. "He dived for me and only because I wore the red scarf he saw me in my cell. After he opened the door, he shared his breath with me."

"Diego?" Alicia asked, surprised. "Didn't he say earlier that he only picked you up in Monterey after you were saved?"

"Oh, yes, that's right, Alicia," Victoria noticed her mistake immediately. "Diego came to Monterey after the Royal Navy brought me and the others back to Monterey," she corrected herself. "From there he accompanied me home to Los Angeles. Just forget what I said earlier, Alicia. I'm tired from traveling and don't know what I'm saying."

"First you say that it was Don Diego who saved you and now you say he only brought you home. Why aren't you telling me what really happened, Victoria, because I don't believe you'd lie about something so scary as nearly drowning? Why are you both leaving out Don Diego's part in it?"

"Please, Alicia, don't say a thing. I can't tell you everything now because of the investigation on our alcalde that the governor promised us, but for the moment it's better not to talk about Diego's involvement," Victoria begged her.

"Don't worry, Victoria. You can trust me to keep my mouth shut. I loathe the alcalde like everyone else in this pueblo, though I don't understand what it has to do with Don Diego. At least I can better understand now why you're so much closer now and why you agreed to marry him."

"Thank you, Alicia," Victoria said gratefully. "We won't be able to keep the real events a secret for much longer, but for the moment we don't want anyone to know."

"You won't hear a word from me, Victoria," Alicia assured her. "What I don't understand is what has changed Diego so much that he has suddenly become a man of action? First he saved you from drowning and today he attacked the alcalde because he made a bad remark about you."

"Alicia," Victoria looked at her sincerely. "Diego hasn't changed at all. He has always been the same. I only didn't know him before he left."

"Oh, if you say so!" Alicia was confused. "I don't understand anything you're telling me. You must tell me more about your adventures. Maybe I will understand it then."

"Another time, Alicia. Will you leave me to my unpacking please?" Victoria said tiredly.

"Sure, Victoria. I don't want to keep you any longer. Thank you for telling me about Don Diego."

Victoria opened the drawer of her nightstand to put the scarf inside. On top of the drawer were the drawings of her that Diego had made and she took them in her hand. She smiled when she looked at the drawing on top that showed her smiling. Now she remembered the happy moment that Diego had captured in this picture. It had been in the evening the day after Zorro had asked her to marry him. She had been happy like never before.

It brought her thoughts back to Diego and she couldn't stop smiling. Soon they would be married after all the waiting for him as Zorro and what they went through recently. There was no other who could make her so happy as Diego!

Z~Z~Z

"Diego, it's good that you're back, but we need to talk," his father said on the trip back to the hacienda. Diego grimaced, as he could well imagine the kind of talk his father wanted and here it was already.

"You have been gone for nearly three months and except for the notes you left that you were working on your experiences there wasn't a message from you. Can't you imagine that I was concerned about you? Victoria even sent Zorro to go searching for you, because she was afraid that something happened to you after you left so suddenly. How could you leave like that all of a sudden and accusing Victoria that she wasn't your friend?"

Alejandro continued to lecture him, but Diego no longer listened. He had heard the same talk over and over again during the last years and he was fed up with it. It was one of the reasons why he had left – to be free of any reproaches from his father and the restrictions his double role placed on him, but now he was back home and nothing had changed. He was supposed to be useless Diego again for his father and the rest of the pueblo if he didn't want to be hanged as Zorro. The happy feeling from earlier left him and he felt depressed. He already missed Victoria, and he wished her to be at his side, cheering him up with her smile.

"Diego, are you listening to me?" Alejandro asked, noticing his inattention. "Where have you been all these weeks? How did Zorro find you? Why did you leave at all?"

"There isn't much to tell, Father. I set up a laboratory in the north, so I wouldn't endanger anyone if there was an explosion or something like that. I didn't talk about it. because I didn't want to be interrupted. Zorro appeared at my doorstep about two weeks ago and told me that Victoria had been saved by the Royal Army and was now in Monterey. He asked me to accompany her home and keep her safe. And that's what I did. Here I am!" Diego grinned at his father.

"That's all?" Alejandro asked incredulously. "You spend all your weeks there in the north without bothering to send a message? How could you!" Alejandro shook his head angrily. "Was Zorro involved in bringing back Victoria? Why doesn't he come back?"

"No, Zorro had nothing to do with Victoria's return. He didn't explain in detail why he wasn't coming back, but he told me that he had realized that he could never marry Victoria and give her the safety and the family she is longing for, so he set her free."

"Victoria agreed to marry you when you asked her in Monterrey? Does she really love you or does she only take you because you can offer her what she wants? How can she switch her love so easily from Zorro to you?" Alejandro asked critically.

"Victoria convinced me that she realized during my absence that she loved me and not Zorro. I believe her. She is all I ever wanted, Father," Diego smiled happily.

"I wish for you both that this is true and that Zorro will no longer be standing between you. Victoria is the daughter I wished for and I'll be happy to have her in the family." Alejandro didn't sound convinced about Victoria's change of heart.

"Thank you, Father."

"At least there is one good result from your long absence. You're getting finally married!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Alejandro had asked Victoria to come over for dinner and tell about her time away and in the evening Diego drove to the pueblo with his carriage to pick up Victoria and drive her to the de la Vega hacienda.

"Where's Victoria?" Diego asked Alicia when he entered the tavern. The tavern had only reopened after siesta shortly before and was still empty except for a single patron sipping his wine in the corner of the main room. "Is she ready?"

"I haven't seen her all afternoon after she went to her room to unpack, Don Diego. Do you want me to check on her?" Alicia offered.

"I can do it myself, Alicia. I don't want to bother you." Without waiting for Alicia's reply, Diego went up the stairs to Victoria's room, knocking at the door. When there was no answer, he quietly opened the door.

"Victoria?" he whispered and peeked inside. Diego smiled when he saw her lying on the covers on her bed. She must have fallen asleep right there, after she had finished her unpacking.

Diego slipped inside the room, leaving the door slightly ajar for propriety. He sat down on the bedside and brushed her hair out of her face. "Victoria?"

"Sebastián?" she said sleepily. "Do you have to leave already?"

Diego grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Did you sleep well? You're back home! Do you remember?"

"Diego?" Victoria looked around and recognized her familiar room. "I'm sorry, for a moment I thought we were still at the mission. What time is it?"

"It's already evening, and I came to pick you up for dinner!" Diego bent down and kissed her. Victoria responded by putting her arms around his neck.

"I love waking up like this," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Diego. I overslept, but I will be ready in a few minutes."

"I'll wait for you downstairs," he smiled, kissing her again. "I should go now or it wouldn't be good for your reputation. Alicia already made a face when I went up here."

"I'll hurry, Diego."

"Do you need my help with dressing?" he offered, grinning.

"Out!" she pointed at the door. "We're not married yet! I'm coming in a few minutes!" she smiled with mock anger, not sure if she should be annoyed by his boldness or not.

"Señorita," he saluted her like Zorro. "At your service!"

"Have I already told you today how much I love you?" she smiled happily.

"I believe you have, but I can't hear it often enough, Victoria," he kissed her hand and left her to her dressing.

Z~Z~Z

At the hacienda Diego helped Victoria out of the carriage and led her inside into the library.

"Is this where the hidden entrance to your cave is?" Victoria stared curiously at the mantelpiece. "Will you show it to me? I have been waiting to see it ever since you told me about it during our time at the mission."

"Not now. My father will come for dinner at any moment. There's only time for this." Diego took her in his arms and kissed her. "I always dreamed of kissing you in the library," he whispered.

Alejandro interrupted them and called them to dinner."Diego? Victoria?" Surprised, he glanced at them. "Considering the fact that you're engaged for only two weeks, you show quite an experience in kissing," he remarked dryly.

"Tomorrow?" Victoria whispered, signing slightly with her head in the direction of the mantelpiece.

"Tomorrow!" Diego nodded, signing at the library in general and staring her lips.

Alejandro was happy to have Victoria safely back and was curious to know what had happened to her, but he waited until the dessert was served before he asked about the kidnapping.

"It was terrible," Victoria explained. "There was a group of men who had not only abducted me, but also many other women to sell us to a slave trader from Alaska. Fortunately, a ship from the Royal Marine intercepted the slave ship and freed us all, sinking the ship." The memory made her shake and Diego steadied her with his arm around her shoulder.

"That sounds really terrible, Victoria," Alejandro said, shocked. "I was really concerned when I found your cart abandoned by the road. I tried to help the soldiers to find your tracks, but there were too many tracks on that road. We would have needed Zorro, but he wasn't around and neither were you, Diego," Alejandro accused him disapprovingly. "You should have been here to help us, Diego, but instead you wasted your time on your useless experiments again."

"My experiments aren't useless, Father, and one day..." Diego couldn't finish his sentence, because his father interrupted him.

"One day, one day! Diego, you are needed here, instead of wasting your time on your science. Where were you when Victoria was in peril and needed our help? You waited until she was back in Monterey and Zorro told you to pick her up." Alejandro chided him.

Victoria noticed how much his father's words hurt Diego though he tried not to show it and she couldn't stand it.

"Diego was there when I needed him the most!" Distressed, Victoria rose from her seat to defend him, remembering the terrible moment when she thought she would drown and she reached for Diego for support. "Would you please take me home, Diego? I don't feel so well."

Diego had risen too and put his arm around her. "It's all right, Victoria. It has been a long day and traveling in the coach is tiring. Are you sure you don't want to stay in one of the guest rooms?"

Victoria shook her head. "I want to go home and sleep in my own bed, Diego. I'm sorry, Don Alejandro, for disrupting your dinner this way."

"I understand, Victoria, that you have been through a lot and need time to recover. Diego will make sure you'll get home safely." Alejandro ordered his son with a look.

"As you wish, Father," Diego bowed formally to him with a blank face."I will get the carriage."

After Diego had left the room, Alejandro addressed Victoria. "Tell me what is going on between you and my son! Why did you agree to marry him, Victoria?"

"I want to marry him, because I love Seb.. Diego," Victoria declared.

Alejandro didn't miss her slip of tongue. "Who are you talking of?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Diego. I love Diego," Victoria assured him.

"Victoria, I hope you don't want to marry Diego because Zorro left you or because he is rich and loves you! And who is Sebastián? Did you meet someone while you were away? And now you take Diego as a replacement for someone you can't have?"

"Alejandro, you must believe me,.." Victoria had no more chance to defend herself, because at that moment Diego returned.

"Victoria?" he offered her his arm to lead her to the carriage they had come with.

Z~Z~Z

"Diego, please, you have to tell your father the truth," Victoria urged him, putting her hand on his arm, as soon as they were alone. "I know how much his remarks hurt you, and I can't stand it."

"It's a matter of survival, Victoria," Diego looked at her sincerely, giving the horses from the carriage more reign. "The alcalde can believe that you changed your mind about me, when Zorro is no longer around, but he may become suspicious if my father changes his attitude about me too."

"You used me and your father as your cover for Zorro?" Victoria asked him angrily. "I understand why you did it, but I don't think that it's fair – neither to me nor your father. I am relieved that I am no longer an ignorant part of it and that I have finally met Sebastián, the real person. I believe that your father would like to meet Sebastián too and that you should give him a chance. Tell him how you really occupied your time while you were away and how the governor honored you. The news will spread from Monterey sooner or later."

"Do you think I liked deceiving you and my father?" Diego challenged her. "I could go very well without the hurting remarks, but for the moment I'm stuck in my role as useless Diego. The governor has promised us to do an investigation on the situation in Los Angeles and I trust him to honor his word. We gave the governor so much detailed information about the oppression here in Los Angeles that Alcalde de Soto can no longer talk himself out of it as he did before. We need to hold on until the governor sends an investigator. It won't help us if the alcalde hangs me as Zorro during the next days." Diego explained.

"You're scaring me, Diego," Victoria grabbed his arm tighter. "I can't loose you after all we have been through. I will do everything to keep you safe, but it's hard for me to see you hurting because you have to play your role. I understand now why you had to leave Los Angeles for some time because you couldn't stand it anymore, and I'm more than happy that I met the real you, but now it starts all over again."

"Victoria, I had a long break from my acting where I didn't have to hide my abilities in riding, tracking, fighting and everything else. It was a relief. I am ready to play my role again for a limited time, and it's much easier now, because I have you!" Diego took her hand and kissed it. "I don't have to hide from you anymore and I can relax when I'm around you."

"And I have you, Diego Sebastián," Victoria smiled at his surprise when she called him by both names as she was used to Sebastián, after the weeks they spent together at the mission.

A few minutes later they arrived at the back of the tavern where Diego took care of the horses.

"Is something wrong, Victoria ? You're back early!" Alicia came out of the tavern when she heard the horses in the back. "I haven't closed the tavern yet, because there are still some patrons who haven't finished their supper."

"No, it's fine, Alicia. I'm only tired and want to go to my room, but I should help you with the dishes," she sighed.

"Don't worry, Victoria. I can manage without you tonight, just as I did while you were away. We're all happy that you're back safe and sound."

"Victoria was injured, and she hasn't recovered completely," Diego stepped forward to join the two women after he had watered the horses. "She shouldn't lift anything heavy like heavy pots or buckets of water or heavy trays," Diego said, looking at both women, protectively putting an arm around Victoria.

"Buenas noches, Don Diego," Alicia greeted him. "I didn't know you were here. I didn't have the chance to congratulate you to your engagement," she smiled. "I will make sure that Victoria takes care of herself until the wedding, Don Diego."

"Thank you, Alicia, for your congratulations and looking after my fiancée."

"I can take of myself, Diego," Victoria protested, "I already promised you that I won't do any heavy work until my ribs are healed. There's no need to have Alicia looking after me."

"You tend to forget yourself, Victoria, while you're caring for others, so I like to be on the safe side," Diego declared. "If you excuse us, Alicia, I will take Victoria for a short walk in the mission garden." With a smile he offered Victoria his arm.

"Go ahead, you love birds," Alicia waved them off, "I won't come between a newly engaged couple."

"I wish you had decided to stay at the hacienda, Victoria," Diego whispered, holding her tightly when they were out of sight in the mission garden. "My arms are empty without you in the night."

"I miss you too, Diego," she leaned her head on Diego's chest, "but we discussed this before. I want to stay in my own room until the wedding. I wouldn't get anything done when you're always around, distracting me, kissing me. How else can I get everything ready for the wedding?"

"Distracting you like this?" Diego put his hand to the back of her neck and kissed her passionately.

"You're making this really hard for me, Diego," Victoria drew apart to catch her breath again and he grinned, "but I can't stand the fighting between you and your father any longer now that I know you so well. I wished that you would tell him."

"I never thought it would bother you so much, Victoria. You are right that he needs to know the truth. If the governor does nothing in the next three weeks, I will tell my father before the wedding. Satisfied?"

"Thank you, Diego," she kissed him.

"Can I try to change your mind to come with me?" Diego intensified the kiss again.

"Don't make this so hard for me, Diego," she whispered, "you know your father would never allow us to stay together until we're married." She opened the buttons of his shirt to run her fingers across his chest.

"I know that you're right, and he wouldn't even leave us alone if he knew that I claimed you as 'Sebastián'." Diego ran his hands along her naked skin of her cleavage, slipping his fingers under her blouse and claiming her mouth with his lips.

Z~Z~Z

All the guests had left the tavern and Alicia was ready to leave, having finished all the chores when they returned to the tavern. "That was quite a long walk you took, Victoria. I didn't know the garden was so large," Alicia grinned, but neither Victoria nor Diego commented on it. After a short good night kiss to her cheek, Diego waved her goodbye, waiting until she had locked the tavern door behind her.

Alejandro was already in bed when Diego returned to the hacienda and when Diego got up for breakfast, Alejandro and Felipe had already left for the bull auction in Santa Barbara and wouldn't return for the next five days.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The next morning Diego went into the cave to visit Toronado who whinnied at his sight.

"Have you been missing me, Toronado?" Diego smiled as Toronado nuzzled at his head. "I missed you too. This took me much longer and I wished I could have taken you with me, Toronado. Felipe took good care of you during my absence and he even colored your mane, so you won't be recognized. What about a ride?"

Diego saddled Toronado and soon they were out of the cave riding through the countryside. Diego enjoyed riding on his magnificent horse again, steering him in the direction on the canyons where they wouldn't be spotted by the soldiers. It was fun to jump across the canyon where nobody else could follow them and race the horse at full gallop.

It was close to lunch time when they returned return to the cave and Diego was finished taking care of Toronado and gave him a treat. "Well ridden today, Amigo," Diego patted Toronado's neck. "You'll enjoy your hay while I'll have lunch in the pueblo."

Z~Z~Z

Victoria smiled at Diego when he entered the tavern. She had changed into one of her old dresses and was sitting at a table in the back bent over some books.

"Buenos días, Victoria," Diego smiled back at her. He took her hand and kissed it before he sat down at the table in front of her.

"Buenos días, Diego."

"You look strained, Victoria. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, but the ledgers are giving me a headache. I'm very grateful that Alicia continued to work in the tavern while I was gone, but she has no experience with accountancy. She made some notes, but it's all a mess and now I'm trying to figure out what went on during the recent weeks."

"Have you been working on it all morning? You look as if you need a break," Diego suggested.

"I would like to take a break, but I really need to get this finished. I thought it wouldn't take this long, but there's always some interruption. People coming into the tavern and asking what happened to me and welcoming me back. It never stops," she complained.

"Why don't you go over to my office?" Diego suggested. "Nobody will disturb you there."

"You won't mind?" Victoria liked the idea of being able to work without interruptions.

"No, of course not," Diego smiled. "I was going to have lunch with Mendoza. Do you want to join us?"

"No, thank you, Diego. I already had some while I was cooking. I'd rather go over to your office and get done with the paperwork." Victoria grabbed her books and gratefully took the key, Diego handed her.

"I'll come over after lunch to catch up with my newspaper," Diego said.

"Thank you, Diego."

Z~Z~Z

During lunch Mendoza updated Diego on the latest gossip and what that had happened in his absence.

"Are you absolutely sure that Zorro won't come back?" Mendoza inquired.

"Yes, Zorro assured me of it and that he wanted me to be happy with Victoria when he could never offer her a home and a family," Diego explained. "Aren't you not happy that he has left and you no longer have to chase him?"

"I wish for nothing more than for Zorro to return," Mendoza replied. "Zorro was my friend and I'd never harm him, but you can't imagine how life has been in the recent weeks. We spent days in the saddle to catch some bandits that Zorro would have caught in one night. The alcalde's mood has deteriorated ever since Zorro has left. Not only did he bark at me and the other soldiers every day because we were too slow compared to Zorro, but the alcalde also feared the prospect that Zorro won't come back. He tried to lure him back with some unjust taxes, but it didn't work. Without Zorro there won't be a chance for the alcalde to gain honor for catching the famous outlaw and return to Madrid in glory." Mendoza took another sip of his wine. "Now that the alcalde's fear has come true and there's no more Zorro to catch, he has never been in such a bad mood."

Mendoza emptied his glass in one swallow to refill it immediately. "Ah, I missed our conversations and our joined meals, Don Diego."

"I missed that too, Sergeant." Diego patted Mendoza on the shoulder. "Don't despair, Sergeant. There's hope it will all turn for the better. In a few weeks the governor's men will arrive and start their investigation about the situation here. If de Soto isn't removed from his office there's at least hope that he will no longer be able to continue with his oppression of the people of Los Angeles."

"Do you really believe that, Don Diego?" Mendoza asked him hopefully. "Your statement about the upcoming investigation wasn't something you made up to scare the alcalde?"

"Just a few more week, Mendoza, and things will change in the pueblo," Diego assured him.

"It has already gotten better, Don Diego," Mendoza enjoyed his meal with a healthy appetite. "You are back and have lunch with me and Victoria is preparing the meals again. There couldn't be a better place on earth."

"Mendoza!" There was yelling from the outside. "Where are you lazy fool? Get back on your horse! There's work to do!"

"That's the alcalde, Don Diego. He never gives us any break! This place could really improve with a new alcalde." Mendoza gulped down the rest of his meal and hurried outside, leaving a grinning Diego behind.

Z~Z~Z

When Diego's friends spotted him sitting alone at the table, they approached him to welcome him back and ask him about the recent months.

Z~Z~Z

It was later than Diego had planned when he entered the newspaper office. Victoria looked up and smiled she saw him.

"Thank you, Diego. This was such a good idea to come here. In the noisy tavern I'd never have finished this."

Diego opened his arms and she readily stepped into them to kiss him.

"Will you keep me company while I work on the newspaper?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Diego, but I have to go now. It's already late and there's so much to do in the tavern," she apologized.

"I understand. I'll pick you up for dinner later," Diego said.

"Dinner? At your hacienda? Again?" Victoria asked. "Dinner is the busiest time at the tavern. I can't leave again."

"Victoria, I know that you're working hard, but the girls can manage without you as they did while you were away. I don't want you to work too much while you're recovering and dinner is the main meal at the hacienda too. You can start getting used to have dinner at the hacienda even before we're married. Of course, I'll take you back to your tavern afterwards," Diego explained.

"We never talked about this before, Diego. Do you want me to stop working at the tavern after the wedding?" Victoria asked surprised.

"Victoria, I'll leave that to you. It's your decision if you prefer to work at the tavern or stay at the hacienda, but I would like you to be at home for dinner with the family." Diego explained. "Are you angry?" Diego asked cautiously when he saw her face.

"I'm not angry. I'm just surprised. I never thought about this," Victoria explained. "Since my brothers left me, I never had a family to share dinner with. I look forward to share my life with you, Diego, living with you at the hacienda. This will be such a great change in my life and I need to think about everything."

"Do you agree to have dinner at the hacienda from now on?" Diego asked.

"Yes, I'll come. I know that you do it because you love me. You're right that I shouldn't work so much and probably it will be the only time we have together when there is so much to prepare for the wedding. I love you, Diego."

"I can't hear that often enough, my love," Diego kissed her tenderly.

Z~Z~Z

In the evening there was still time before dinner and Victoria wanted to see the cave as Diego had promised to show her.

Victoria stared surprised at the opening in the fireplace after he had pressed the secret lever. "That's where the entrance is. I'd never had guessed that."

Diego took her hand and guided her through the opening. At the end of the stairs they stopped and Victoria finally had a full view of the cave. "I didn't remember the cave was so large from the one time I was here though I have to admit that I don't remember much at all because of the potion you gave me. The main thing I remember is the moment you asked me to marry you," she smiled at him. "The next day I almost thought I had been a dream if I didn't have the ring to prove it."

Victoria displayed her hand with the engagement ring that she was wearing openly now.

"If not for the bandits outside the cave I would have removed my mask that day," Diego admitted. "I didn't want to put you into more danger and I was also afraid you'd reject me if you found out that it was me behind the mask."

"I don't know how I'd have reacted then," Victoria said. "You never gave me the chance to know the real person behind the masks you were as Zorro and Diego, but we had the time together at the mission and it changed everything. I met the man behind the mask and I don't want to live without you."

"Even if I'm no longer Zorro?" Diego asked. "Zorro can't ride anymore when we told everyone that he has left for good and you agreed to marry me instead."

"A piece of cloth doesn't change who you are, Diego, and no matter what you wear you can no longer deceive me," Victoria stated. "What will you do without Zorro?"

"Our marriage will bring as much change to my life as to yours," Diego said. "Like you, I'm still trying to grasp it all. I'll miss being Zorro, the excitement, the danger and the fun," he admitted. "I hope there will be no more need for Zorro when the governor's investigation starts, but I hate it that I have to disguise Toronado for our daily ride."

"Will you be careful?" Victoria asked concerned. "What if the soldiers see you?"

"They won't recognize Toronado," Diego assured her. "They only look for a black horse and I have dyed his mane and coat. I did that before when I rode Toronado to Devil's Fortress."

"You still have me worrying, Diego. I can't stand to lose you now."

"I'm careful, Victoria. It's only three more weeks until the wedding and hopefully the alcalde won't remain in his office much longer either. Have faith, Victoria."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The yearly bull auction in Santa Barbara north of Los Angeles was one of the biggest in California and a meeting of all the ranchers of Alta California. Though Alejandro had asked Diego more than once in the last years to accompany him, Diego had always found an excuse why he could not leave Los Angeles for several days.

Felipe had always been happy to join Alejandro instead, though he had been reluctant to leave this year, waiting for Diego to return, before he had agreed to go to the auction. Felipe had wanted to make sure that either he or Diego was there to take care of Toronado, but he couldn't tell that Don Alejandro.

The auctions were very successful and Alejandro was able to make some good deals. After the auctions on the first day, Alejandro met some friends at the corrals, talking about business and old times. They were interrupted by a caballero who approached them.

"Excuse me the intrusion, Señores, I am Don Alonzo Figueira. Someone addressed you as Alejandro de la Vega. Are you related to Don Diego de la Vega from Los Angeles?"

"Yes, Diego is my son," Alejandro asked, confused. "Is there a problem?"

"No, everything is fine, Don Alejandro. Is your son here in Santa Paula too?"

"No, he couldn't come because he had just returned from Monterey with his bride and is now busy preparing his wedding."

"Of course, I understand. I would have loved to meet him and to thank him personally. Would you tell your son I am in his debt for bringing my daughter Ana home? My wife cried her heart out while Ana was missing and none of us thought we'd ever see her again." Don Alonzo's face showed the pain he went through. "Ana is now recovering at home from her ordeal. Please tell your son that he is always welcome if he ever gets to San Antonio, and if there is anything I can do he only needs to ask." Don Alonzo bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Don Alonzo. I'll convey your message to my son and I hope that your daughter recovers quickly." Alejandro said politely, trying to hide his irritation.

"My wife wants to write a letter to thank him personally, if you don't mind." Don Alonzo explained. "But I don't want to keep you any longer. Buenas tardes, Señores," Don Alonzo tipped his head.

"What was that about, Alejandro?" Don Fernando asked his friend after Don Alonzo had left.

"I don't know, Fernando," Alejandro replied, confused. "Diego told me that he and Victoria traveled home from Monterey in the company of several young women who were also freed by the Royal Navy. I don't know why this man makes such a fuss about Diego offering his assistance during the journey. If he wants to marry off his daughter to my son, he is out of luck, because Diego is now engaged to Señorita Victoria Escalante. I'll tell Diego to be careful of this man."

"Diego is engaged to the tavern owner?" Don Fernando asked, surprised. "You didn't mention that before. Why don't you tell us more about it while we celebrate the happy event over a glass of wine?" Don Fernando grinned and the group of friends headed for their tavern.

Z~Z~Z

On the evening of Alejandro's return from Santa Barbara Victoria was present for dinner as the evenings before.

Though Victoria hadn't liked the idea of leaving her job, she had to admit that she was exhausted at dinner time. Alicia had assured her that they would manage without her as they had done before while she was away and after Victoria had prepared dinner there was no reason for her to stay and serve it.

Alejandro talked of the bull auction in Santa Paula and the successful deals he made, but he couldn't refrain to express his frustration with his son.

"You should have been there, Diego. It's the most important bull auction and all the caballeros of Alta California gather there to make deals. How will you ever be able to manage the hacienda when you stay away from these important meetings? You have to know your business partners and they need to get to know you. In all the years since you returned from Spain, you accompanied me not even once! Your science and whatever you do was always more important! Why can't you see that this is important? Do you know where your money comes from?"

"Father, please, I couldn't come back earlier, because Victoria was injured and we stayed a few more days for her to recover," Diego excused himself.

"Maybe that was right this year, but you had no such excuse the last years. I don't believe you would have come with me if you had arrived a week earlier. You would have found one excuse or the other to stay at home like you did before and to send off Felipe in your stead!" Alejandro countered enraged.

Victoria couldn't stand another confrontation between Diego and his father, knowing how much these accusations hurt him and that he had stayed behind in Los Angeles the previous years to protect her and the pueblo as Zorro.

"Please, Don Alejandro, would you please stop picking on Diego all the time! It wasn't Diego's fault that I was injured and unfit for traveling. I simply can't stand it anymore." Suddenly, she broke out in tears.

"Why did we come back to Los Angeles at all, Diego? Maybe you should have taken the job the governor offered you. The bishop wanted to marry us and we could have stayed in Monterey. We were happy there and made many friends. I thought it would be wonderful to come home and get married among friends and family, but now I'm not sure anymore."

Diego took her hand and kissed it. "Its alright, Victoria. I can manage. We will work it out," he assured her.

Alejandro was taken aback by Victoria's words. "Is it true? The governor offered you a job in Monterey, Diego?"

"Yes," Diego confirmed, "the governor asked me to work for him, but we wanted to return to Los Angeles where we are home."

Alejandro suddenly saw himself confronted with the possibility of losing his son and his future daughter-in-law if they moved to Monterey, leaving him alone in an empty hacienda while his grandchildren grew up somewhere else.

There wasn't much that was holding Diego in Los Angeles or he would have come back earlier and he would surely leave if Victoria asked him to. Alejandro could see how dedicated they were to each other. They were much closer than he had thought possible, considering the fact that Diego and Victoria had met again in Monterey less than two weeks ago.

"Victoria is right. I should stop picking on you, Diego. I'm sorry for my words earlier. I'll try to show more understanding for you and your interests." Alejandro looked at his son pleadingly. "Will you stay here in Los Angeles, Diego, or will you leave me for Monterey?"

"Thank you, Father," Diego smiled, relieved. "Los Angeles is our home and we want our children to grow up here on this hacienda," he put his arm around Victoria. "There is something I must tell you, but I have to ask you to be patient a little longer."

Alejandro looked conspicuously at Victoria. "Are you with child, Victoria?"

"No, she isn't," Diego rebuffed the idea. "We aren't married yet and didn't I tell you that Victoria was injured by the bandits who kidnapped her?"

"I apologize, Victoria, for my suspicion," Alejandro said. "I should have known that Diego would behave as the gentlemen he was raised. What else is it?"

"I hope that certain matters will get solved before our wedding in about two weeks, but if not then we will have to talk." Diego replied.

"Why can't you tell me now? Why do you want to wait until your wedding?" Alejandro asked him curiously. "Do you have a secret child somewhere that you bring into the marriage?"

"Father, please," Diego said annoyed. "We just discussed that. The only child I'll bring into the marriage is Felipe and there's no secret about it. This is quite serious or I would tell you now, so please keep this conversation quiet."

"Don't worry, Diego, I can keep quiet and you won't lose your head," he joked. Victoria and Diego didn't laugh and their faces became blank. Victoria was about to cry while Diego squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Please, Diego, I can't stand this," Victoria whispered. "Every day I wake up in Los Angeles I am afraid for a messenger to arrive, bringing news I'm dreading to hear."

"Victoria, everything will be all right," Diego assured her. "Trust me and have faith that there is justice and that it will work out fine."

"Weren't that my words, Diego?" Victoria replied. "I'm not so sure about it anymore."

"This is quite serious, isn't it?" Alejandro asked, suddenly very concerned. "What have you done, Diego, that you are so worried? Victoria looks as if you have the sword of Damocles hanging over your head." Neither Diego nor Victoria answered him. "This is really a question of life or death, isn't it? Or you two wouldn't be so scared about my remark. Diego, once again, what have you done?"

"I can't tell you now, Father," Diego shook his head. "At least you understand now that this is no joke and nothing you should talk about. I'll tell you when I can."

"I wished you hadn't said anything at all than hinting at something you won't tell me, Diego. How do you expect me to sleep until you do?" Alejandro shook his head. "I don't understand you, Diego. All those years you do nothing at all and suddenly you do something that scares Victoria to death and that you can't talk about. Is that your way to court a woman?"

Neither Diego nor Victoria were willing to comment on it and Diego shifted the conversation to other topics until it was time to take Victoria back to the tavern.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Two days later the servant told Diego that there was a peon at the door who asked to see him. Diego had him led into the library, expecting one of his father's peons with a message or a request.

"Are you Don Diego de la Vega?" the peon asked with a bow, his dark brown hat in his hands in front of his chest.

"Yes, that's me. I don't recall your name. Should I know you? Are you one of the peons from the northern area of the hacienda?" Diego looked at the peon who was dressed in plain brown, loose fitting pants with patches that showed heavy wear. The shirt was from the same rough cloth as the pants and in the same worn state, but all was clean and well cared for. They were probably the best clothes the man possessed. Diego wondered what he could want from him, since he had especially asked for him and not for his father who normally handled the affairs of the hacienda.

"I am Joaquin Armenta from San Carlos de Borromeo, Don Diego."

"San Carlos? That's close to Monterey. What brings you here all the way? How can I help you?"

"You must apologize my intrusion, but I had to come here to thank you personally for bringing back my daughter," the peon said, suddenly dropping on his knees in front of him. The man pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and unfolded it to present a gold cross.

"Don Diego, I want to give you this cross for saving my daughter. It belonged to my wife and it's all I can give you. Please take it," Armenta pleaded him on his knees.

Diego took the cross wrapped in the silk handkerchief, feeling visibly uncomfortable in his position, and he didn't know how to react. The cross was Armenta's most precious possession and he couldn't accept it from him, but to refuse it would insult Armenta.

Looking closely at the handkerchief, he noticed the embroidery on it.

"This has very nice needlework," Diego remarked.

"My daughter did it herself. The 'D' stands for Diego," Armenta explained.

Diego took the handkerchief with the cross inside and separated them. "Señor Armenta, I thank you for your gracious gift, but forgive me if I give the cross back to you. It belonged to your wife and should go to your daughter on her wedding day. That's what your wife wanted and what I want too. Consider it as my wedding gift." Diego handed Armenta the cross. "I'll gladly keep the handkerchief from your daughter. It will always remind me of the courageous woman who wouldn't give up her hope to get back home to her father." Diego carefully folded the handkerchief.

There was no way Armenta could refuse Diego's decision and he nodded gratefully. "Gracias, Don Diego, you are a generous man and I'll pray for you and your family for the rest of my life!" Armenta took Diego's hand and kissed it as if he was a bishop before he rose again. "Gracias, Don Diego," he bowed deeply.

"It's enough, Señor! I only did what anyone would have done if he had the chance." Diego stopped him.

"If you insist, Don Diego," Armenta replied, unconvinced, bowing again deeply.

"Can I do something for you before you return home?"

"I am already in your debt, Don Diego," Armenta replied timidly, but Diego called for the servant nonetheless.

"Pilar, take Señor Armenta to the kitchen and see what you can do for him. Miguel can take him a bit of the way on his cart after he had a meal," Diego ordered.

"Thank you again, Don Diego," Armenta wanted to fall on his knees again, but Diego signed him to stop and follow the servant instead.

Alejandro saw Armenta leave with the maid after bowing deeply again when he came in from the stable. "You had a visitor, Diego? Who was it? One of the new peons from the northern valley?" Alejandro asked curiously.

"No, he's from farther north. His daughter was one of the kidnapped women and he wanted to thank me," Diego explained.

"He came here because you accompanied his daughter home with the other women?" Alejandro asked, surprised. "Am I missing something, Diego?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Father. I told him that I only did what any man would have done in my place," Diego shrugged.

"I have the impression that I am missing part of the story, Diego, but that would mean you had a kind of adventure which is an absurd idea," Alejandro shook his head. "Of course, you'd never do anything!"

Z~Z~Z

In the evening after they had finished the main course, Maria, the cook, personally served the coffee and served Diego his favorite chocolate dessert separately on a plate.

"A chocolate dessert just for me, Maria?" Diego asked, surprised. "I know how long it takes you to make that dessert, roasting the chocolate beans, grinding them to powder and stirring the sauce. How did I earn that honor that made you work on it all afternoon? My birthday is in two months as you know."

"The peon you sent to the kitchen today for a meal was a simple man, but he knew how to tell a story! He told us about his daughter's abduction and how he feared that he'd never see her again, praying every night to the Lord to bring her back safe and sound," Maria explained. "Everyone in the kitchen cried with him when he told us how he finally got her back and what she had to endure, Don Diego Sebastián de la Vega," she said pointedly, putting the dessert rather roughly on the table in front of him.

"I see," Diego sighed, noting the use of his second name and realizing that the servants knew the whole story now.

"I believe that your newspaper The Guardian is missing a big part of the story, Don Diego. You should work on that," Maria stated before she vanished to the kitchen again.

"It looks like the cook is a little cross with you, Diego," Alejandro grinned. "Your second name has become quite popular recently. Didn't you call him Sebastián yesterday too, Victoria?" he addressed his future daughter-in-law.

"It's because I have started to like Sebastián very much!" Victoria grinned and turned to the side to kiss Diego on the cheek who looked at her surprised.

"When you were a child, your mother called you by your full name when you had been up to some mischief. Is there something I should know?" Alejandro asked.

"Everything is alright, Father," Diego replied. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes, I believe you, Diego. You'd never do anything wrong because you never do anything at all." Alejandro missed how Diego's face closed up. Diego stared at cake, trying to ignore the hurting remark. "It is a little strange that Maria made you your favorite cake when she is cross with you," Alejandro noted, puzzled.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

While Diego had continued to play his role as the studious man to keep the alcalde from getting suspicious, the time until the wedding had passed quickly and now it were only four more days until the wedding.

Victoria had continued to work in the tavern while the wedding preparations kept her busy.

"Do you have time to join us for lunch, Victoria?" Diego asked who sat with his father at their favorite table next to the bar. The tavern was crowded, but most customers were served.

"In a minute, Diego, I only need to fetch something from the kitchen," Victoria replied before she vanished behind the curtain that separated the kitchen from the main room.

"What do you want here in my kitchen?" Victoria noticed the intruder at once who was bent over her kitchen table, stuffing food into a bag.

At her words the man turned around and stared at her. "If that's not our trouble maker! That's a nice surprise! I only came here to get some food and never expected to find your here." Mateo grinned at Victoria maliciously.

"Mateo!" Victoria exclaimed, surprised. Before she could say more, Mateo had pulled his pistol from his holster and pointed it at her. "I never stopped thinking about you. Now that I found you again, I won't let you go again." Forcefully, he grabbed Victoria around the chest and pushed her forward with the pistol at her head. "You will do as I say and no more tricks or you will die!"

Diego stared at the curtain, expecting Victoria to come out of the kitchen at any moment. He was about to go looking for her when the curtain parted and everyone gasped.

Diego recognized Mateo, who was standing behind Victoria, holding her in a tight grip with one arm around her chest and in the other hand Mateo held a pistol that was pointed at Victoria's temple. Victoria looked terrified as she was forced to move forward.

"Now everyone stays calm," Mateo ordered. "This senorita will come with me and I'll let her live unless you force me to use my pistol," he grinned maliciously. "Any movement from anyone and she will be dead."

Alejandro wanted to rise from his seat, but Diego restrained him, putting his hand on his father's arm. "Don't do anything!" he commanded, ignoring his father's confused look. "I'll handle this. He's mine!"

Mateo pushed Victoria slowly forward toward the door, but before they passed by Diego's and Alejandro's table, Diego threw himself on the floor in front of them, his hands raised in the air while he was kneeling on the floor.

"Please," he begged, "don't harm her. She's my bride. We want to get married in a few days."

Mateo laughed. "That coward is your fiancé? Do you marry him for his money?" he asked Victoria, looking at Diego's elegant suit. "Did you tell your fiancé about you and Sebastián? How you warmed his bed?" he asked Victoria who blushed, embarrassed. "I'll show you what a real man is, my beauty, now that your Sebastián isn't here to interrupt us."

Victoria wanted to retort something, but at that moment de Soto entered the tavern. "What's going on here?" He questioned, looking down at Diego. "Why are you kneeling on the floor, de la Vega? I always wanted to see you like this, but tell me what this is about?" Diego pointed forward and de Soto noticed Mateo threatening Victoria.

"Get out of my way or this pretty señorita will die," Mateo forcefully drew Victoria closer, waving his pistol forward and back between Victoria and de Soto.

"I'm the alcalde of this pueblo, Señor, you won't see me begging like this man here," de Soto looked down on Diego. Ignoring the pistol, de Soto stepped forward until he was standing behind Diego. "I have soldiers at my command, so drop your weapon."

Victoria hadn't taken her eyes from Diego, waiting for a sign from him, knowing that he was planning some action, while Mateo held her in his grip.

De Soto's arrival gave Diego the distraction he needed to make his move. "Down! Now!" he shouted at Victoria, slightly pointing to the ground with a move of his head.

Victoria stepped on Mateo's foot with all her force and let herself fall to the ground when Mateo loosened his grip in surprise. In one quick move Diego retrieved the hidden knife from his boot and threw it at Mateo. The knife hit its mark and Mateo sank to the floor with the knife buried in his chest. In a final action while going down, he pulled the trigger of his pistol.

The silence that followed the shot was deafening and everyone stared at the scene in shock. Diego was the first to move. He rose from the floor and helped Victoria up. "Are you alright?" he whispered. She nodded as he drew her protectively into his arms.

Diego looked at Mateo who was lying on the floor. In his bloody hand Mateo held Diego's knife that he had pulled from his chest in a desperate act though it wouldn't save him. Bending down, Diego retrieved his knife from Mateo's hand and wiped it cleaned with a cloth before he put it back into his boot.

"I told you before, Mateo, that you should keep your hands off Victoria. She belongs to me and nobody touches her." Diego protectively put an arm around Victoria, holding her in a tight embrace, while he kept his eyes on Mateo. "I could have killed you the last time we fought, but I only cut your chest as a warning, Mateo. I told you that I would kill you if you ever touched her again." Diego stated quietly, ignoring the shocked looks from his father and the rest of the patrons who had gathered around them. Alejandro stared at his son as if he saw him for the first time.

"You are Sebastián!" Mateo pressed out, surprised. "I didn't recognize you without your beard and in your elegant suit. I underestimated you. Now I know who blew up our trade with the women. You .." Mateo's head fell to the side.

In the stunned silence that followed Mateo's death, Mendoza's quiet voice was loud as like a shout. "The alcalde, he is dead too," Mendoza whispered, pointing at de Soto who had fallen to the ground, silently, unnoticed by everyone until that moment. "It must have been de Soto's bad luck that he was standing in the line of fire when the bandit went down. The bullet that was intended for Señorita Victoria hit the alcalde in the head. God bless his soul." Mendoza made a cross.

Diego had released Victoria and looked shocked at the two dead bodies of Mateo and the alcalde. "I didn't want that," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Turning around, he headed for the door, while everyone was still staring at the two dead men on the floor, trying to grasp what just had happened. His father and everyone else had to realize that they had to revise their image of Diego who they had thought to be a coward. Diego had not only threatened to kill someone but had been true to his word and actually done it. It was a side of him nobody in Los Angeles had seen before and even less expected of him.

Victoria turned her eyes away from the bodies and glimpsed Diego leaving the tavern. Taking her skirts in hand, she rushed after him, running down the steps of the porch. Diego had already mounted his horse and was about to leave. "Diego!" she called him, making him turn around.

"Victoria!" From his horse he stared down at her, not knowing what to say.

"Take me with you, Diego," she pleaded. "I know how much the deaths of Mateo and the alcalde affect you."

Diego dismounted and faced her, unsure what to do. "I killed him, but there should have been another way," Diego expressed his remorse.

"Diego, you saved my life! There was nothing else you could do! He would have raped and killed me, once he took me with him. It was always his intent and you know that!" Victoria put her hands on his upper arms looking him straight in the eyes.

"I know what he wanted, but still..." Diego whispered remorsefully.

"Diego, I know it's difficult for you, but you need to accept that killing him was the only thing you could do to save me." Victoria stepped closer to him, and he instinctively took her in his arms as she knew he would. "You were always there for me when I needed you, now let me be there for you. Take me with you! Don't try to face it all alone! I don't want to be alone either. I thought I was going to die, and I need you to hold me and tell me that I'm safe." She leaned against him.

"The marriage is still a week away, and I shouldn't take you. It will ruin our reputation," Diego voiced his doubts, but Victoria heard the need in his words.

"It's only a week until then, Diego, and I spent more than a week in your bed already! You didn't care about propriety then, Sebastián! Through Mateo's indiscretion everyone knows now that we spent more time together than we should have. We're ruined anyway." By calling him by his other name, she reminded him of the time they had pretended to be a couple. Snuggling closer in his arms, she wrapped her arms around him, and he inhaled her scent, feeling her warm female body pressed against him.

"You don't have to handle me so careful anymore," she whispered. "The doctor assured me that my ribs are healed again, and it's only because we need to have the bans read on three consecutive Sundays that we aren't married yet."

Hesitatingly, Diego looked at her, unsure what to do. "Are you sure that you don't mind, Victoria?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. Hold me, Diego."

Diego lifted her on his horse, mounted behind her, heading to the de la Vega hacienda in a fast pace. In front of the hacienda he stopped the horse and dismounted.

"Wait for me," he whispered. "I'll get us some food from the kitchen."

A few minutes later, he returned with some food that he added to the horse's saddlebags. Diego held her in a tight grip in front of his saddle and together they rode into the direction of the mountains.

"Where are we going? Shouldn't we have taken two horses?" Victoria inquired, putting her hands on his arm that was holding her. "Will you take me to your cave? Nobody will find us there and Felipe will stay out if you tell him to."

"No, not to the cave, but to a special place. It's not far, and the horse is strong enough to carry us both over that distance. We're in no hurry either. This way I can keep you close to me," he grinned, pulling her back so that she was leaning against his chest. She closed her eyes when he tenderly brushed her cheek with his lips, enjoying his arm around her waist, feeling safe in his embrace.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Shortly after they had left, Alejandro arrived at the hacienda, hoping to meet Diego and Victoria.

"Felipe, have you seen Diego and Victoria?"

'Diego was here a short time ago, but he left again in a hurry,' Felipe signed. 'Why?'

"A man attacked Victoria today and Diego killed him with a knife. They all seemed to know each other and Diego admitted that he had fought with him before."

"Diego killed a man?" Felipe asked, surprised.

"Yes, this is all very mysterious. Diego and Victoria never said anything about it! I don't understand it. Diego owes me some explanations. Why didn't he say a word and what else didn't he tell me?"

Felipe only shrugged his shoulders, suppressing a grin. Diego's father had no idea how many things his son hadn't told him.

"I'll return to the pueblo," Alejandro declared. "Maybe they have returned there. And someone needs to help Mendoza who doesn't know what to do now that the alcalde is dead."

'The alcalde is dead?' Felipe inquired, incredulously. 'What happened?'

Alejandro recounted the events in the tavern and Felipe understood why Don Alejandro wanted to talk to his son so urgently. Diego had a lot of questions to answer when he came back.

Z~Z~Z

As Diego had promised Victoria, it didn't take them long to reach their destination. Diego stopped next to a rock in a small canyon and helped her to dismount.

"We're almost there, but we have to go the rest on foot." Taking her by the hand, he pulled away a thick bush, revealing an opening in the rock. Followed by Esperanza, they walked through the small opening in the rocks that led to an enclosed valley with a small lake surrounded by a meadow and a grove of green trees.

"This is wonderful! How did you find it?"

"An Indian shaman showed it to me out of gratitude after I was able to save their clan from an illness. The tribe decided to leave this area and to live farther up in the mountains where they don't have to fight with the white settlers over the land and can keep their traditions. Their clan considered this place as sacred. The river that runs through this valley comes from the north and is very cold from the melted snow in the mountains. It crosses a hot spot that is heated by the lava flowing underground, creating a pool of warm water. They believe the cold spirit from the air and the hot spirit from mother earth are meeting here." Diego smiled at her. "I promised to keep this place a secret in my family, so that future generations may enjoy its beauty."

"Have you been here often?"

"Only a few times when I needed to be alone or recover from injuries I had gotten as Zorro and that I couldn't explain."

"Or when you vanished from the pueblo and only appeared as Zorro."

"Yes, that too," he admitted. "I wanted to show you this place next week after we got married and I already brought some blankets and firewood." Diego showed her a small opening in the surrounding rocks that he used as a storage room.

While Diego got he food from the saddlebags, Victoria spread out the blankets and sat down, waiting for Diego to join her.

Diego sat down beside her and reached out for her, tenderly caressing her.

"I love you, Diego," Victoria's love was written all over her face.

"How can you still love me after what I did today? I killed a man today! I am a murderer! Because of me two men are dead!" Diego drew apart from her and slumped to the ground, burying his head in his hands. "I threw the knife that killed Mateo. I was aiming at his heart. I never did anything like that before."

Victoria moved next to him and pulled at his hands. When Diego looked up, she took his face in her hands.

"Diego, you are no murderer. You acted to defend me. There was no other way. I know how much the deaths of Mateo and the alcalde affect you, but you must believe me that it wasn't your fault. Mateo attacked me and he would have raped and killed me if you hadn't acted and the alcalde's death was an accident. He was in the wrong place when Mateo shot."

"I just don't know how to handle this, Victoria," he whispered. "There should have been another solution. I should have thought of something else, before I threw that knife, but there was so little time and I didn't know what else I could do."

Victoria saw the remorse in his eyes and she tenderly caressed his cheek. "That day in your newspaper office before you left the pueblo, you accused me that I didn't know you. You were right then, but it's no longer true. I have met the real man behind the masks you were wearing and now I know you. I knew that you wouldn't stand by and do nothing when I was in danger and I waited for your sign to tell me what to do. I trusted you and because of it you were able to overcome Mateo. Without you I wouldn't be here."

She wrapped her arms around him brushing his cheek with hers. "I trusted you and now you must trust me and believe me that it wasn't your fault. You had no other choice. If you were a killer, you wouldn't be affected so much by the deaths."

Diego held her tight and though he still had doubts, he started to believe her. "Do you really think that?"

"Yes, Diego, and you must believe it too." Victoria looked him straight in the eyes. "The padre will tell you the same. Talk to him when we're back!"

"I'll do that, Victoria." Diego nodded slowly, brushing though her hair and caressing her cheek.

"I love you, Diego. Just as I trusted you today, you need to believe in my love and you need to believe in yourself." Victoria kissed him tenderly, but when he responded passionately, she drew apart.

"We shouldn't do this until we're married," he whispered remorsefully. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that," she started to explain. "When I asked you in the mission to make me yours, you refused because you wanted us to enjoy this first time together when I was no longer hurting. I think you were right to wait until we're all right again. I want this to be special when we're both able to enjoy it."

"But didn't you say earlier that your ribs are healed?" Diego asked, confused.

"Yes, that's right, but today it's not me who's hurting but you. Here inside!" Victoria put her hand on his chest over his heart. "And I am not sure if I can think straight now either."

"You're right, Querida, we should wait." When he drew her into his embrace again, he noticed that she was trembling. "You're shaking. You have a shock."

"I'm fine," she protested feebly. "I'm fine. Really."

"Let me hold you tight, Querida. I need that now."

"I need that too, Diego," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have been very brave today, Victoria," he whispered, caressing her cheek with his lips. "I was afraid you wouldn't be able to drop to the floor and get out of the way. Then I would have killed you instead of Mateo."

"Everything went so fast, Diego," she admitted. "I felt so helpless when Mateo pushed me to the door and I knew he'd kill me if I didn't do what he wanted. If not for you...," she shuddered, clinging to him.

"I swear I'll always protect you, Querida," he assured her. "You're safe with me."

"I know," she whispered. "You've always been there for me and I know now what it has cost you over the years."

For a while they simply stayed in each others arms, kissing and caressing each other while they tried to cope with the events of the day. Their stomachs reminded them of the missed lunch and they had a picnic with the food Diego had brought.

"This is so much better than the last picnic we had," Victoria stated, thinking of her last picnic with Zorro. "You broke up with me and I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

"Yes, I thought you'd never love me and I didn't know what to do about us," Diego admitted.

"But now I know the man behind the mask and I must tell you that I'm very much in love with him," Victoria smiled, kissing him. "I look forward to our wedding next week."

"I can't wait either," Diego looked at her, not hiding his love. "There is so much more to plan."

Victoria asked him about the seating arrangement of the guest.

"You still haven't told me why you don't want your cousin Rafael sitting next to Doña Esmeralda. You mentioned something funny? They are relatives, aren't they?"

Diego smiled and started to tell about a prank that he and Rafael had played their aunt on a family meeting when they were kids.

"Doña Esmeralda is my and Rafael's grandaunt. My grandaunt always wants to have an extra pitcher of water to mix with her wine, because she doesn't tolerate alcohol so well. About fifteen years ago at a funeral Rafael and I exchanged the water for clear alcohol. I organized the alcohol and Rafael served it to her. She became very talkative after that, recounting several embarrassing stories."

Diego laughed in remembrance.

"Didn't you get caught?" Victoria asked.

"Of course, we were caught," Diego grinned mischievously. "Rafael and I confessed our guilt, but Aunt Esmeralda never wanted to believe that the son of her favorite nephew Alejandro would do that. Up to day she solely blames it on Rafael and never wants him to be placed near to her or her glass on any family gathering."

Diego laughed again and smiled at Victoria. "Thank you,Victoria, for making me remember it. I needed a good laugh today and to think about something harmless like seating arrangements after the events today."

Victoria squeezed his hand. "Returning to the normal day-to-day problems is what helped me before."

"I understand better now why you wanted to go back to your tavern for the time of our engagement," Diego said. "I don't know what I would have done without you today."

"Don't try to work out everything on your own, Diego. We're together now and I'm here for you when you need me," Victoria assured him with a kiss.

They continued to talk about their wedding preparations and other themes while taking a walk around the valley, walking hand in hand as Diego showed her around.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

In the afternoon a few hours after the deaths of Mateo and de Soto, a group of ten Royal soldiers led by a captain rode into the pueblo, stopping at the center of the plaza.

"I'm Captain Manuel de Aragón," the officer introduced himself, "I'm chasing a bandit called Mateo Gonzalez. In the name of the governor I require all help from the local garrison in catching that man. Furthermore, I demand the Alcalde de Soto to present himself to me immediately. The governor has decided to have an investigation and a possible trial about his misuse of power. "

Timidly, Sergeant Mendoza stepped forward. "I'm Sergeant Mendoza, at your service, Captain."

"Where is your alcalde, Sergeant? I require his immediate presence. The catching of that bandit allows no delay." Captain de Aragón dismounted to face the sergeant.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Captain, that you are too late. Mateo Gonzalez and Alcalde de Soto are both dead," Mendoza replied.

"What happened, Sergeant?" Captain de Aragón inquired.

In short words Mendoza related the events during lunch that led to the death of Mateo and de Soto.

"I should have known that Diego would take care of the man himself," the captain grinned. "Where is Diego?"

"Do you know my son Diego?" Alejandro stepped forward. "I'm Alejandro de la Vega. Are you related to Governor Fernando de Aragón, Captain?"

"He's my uncle, Don Alejandro. The governor sent me to catch Mateo Gonzalez, the last member of that horrible group of bandits responsible for the kidnapping of about fifty women. Gonzalez already escaped us once, but we were hot on his heels. I would have volunteered anyway, as it gives me the chance to meet my friend Diego again and be present at his wedding. Didn't Diego mention me?" Captain de Aragón explained.

Alejandro shook his head.

"Well, I can understand that after all the adventures he and his bride went through, there must have been so much to tell that my name was just one the many he mentioned of all the people he met. You must be very proud of him, Don Alejandro. I'll never forget that moment when we spotted his and the señorita's head in the sea after everyone on board had believed them dead. I still don't know how they escaped the sinking ship. I guess nothing surprises you anymore about Diego, does it?" he asked Alejandro who stared at him.

"How many times did he save his bride now, including today?" the captain continued. "They are well suited to each other, don't you think? They're both attracted to trouble and you'll always find them in the middle of it. My uncle sincerely asked me last week not to take Diego as example and to live a less adventurous life. I should sit down instead and read a book."

"Diego? Adventures?" Dumbfounded, Alejandro looked at the captain. "What sinking ship?"

"The slave ship that was sunk by the Royal Marine and where the abducted women were transported. The señorita would have drowned if Diego hadn't saved her at the last moment by diving into the sinking ship. Didn't he tell?" Captain Argon asked, surprised. "You should have been there when everyone cheered upon their survival as they climbed back on board of the Santa Catalina."

"No, not really, Captain. You must tell me more. Would you like to come to dinner tonight?"

"I'd be honored, Don Alejandro, but you have to excuse me now, I have an investigation to lead."

Aragón bowed slightly, turning around to Mendoza. "Sergeant, show me the journals of your late alcalde. I want to see everything!"

"Si, Captain. At your service, Captain," Mendoza bowed subserviently.

Accompanied by Mendoza and followed by his soldiers, the Captain went over to the alcalde's office while Alejandro stared at his back. Diego had adventures? He had saved Victoria before today from a sinking ship? When? How? Why didn't he say something? Did he know his son at all? Who was Diego?

Z~Z~Z

Later in the afternoon Victoria woke up from her siesta with growling stomach, but she ignored it. Lying in Diego's arms and looking at him was all that she wanted for the moment. He looked so at peace while he was sleeping, and she refrained herself from running her hand through his hair as she had done so many times before, afraid she might wake him.

"I love you, Diego," she whispered.

"I love you too, Victoria," Diego opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I thought you were still asleep," she exclaimed.

"I was awake before you, and I heard your stomach!"

"I don't want to leave yet, Diego. It's so beautiful here!"

"I believe we must. Not only we will be missed, but we also ate everything we brought. I can't let you starve, and dinner will be waiting for us at the hacienda."

"We need to return here soon, Diego. It's so peaceful here. Thank you for taking me here today. It's what I needed to relax after the attack today. I wished we had taken a swim in the warm pool. It's looks tempting."

Diego stared at her, imagining her in the pool.

"Did I say something wrong, Diego?" Victoria asked when he didn't answer.

"No, but I believe we should leave immediately," Diego hurried her, composing himself again.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"If you continue talking about taking a bath in the pool, I don't know if I can wait until our wedding to make you mine," he declared.

"Oh, I understand. Does that have to do with the book you mentioned once?" she inquired.

"Victoria, I shouldn't talk with you about it, and I won't show you that book before we are married next week or I won't be able to wait until then. You are so beautiful, Victoria and there's nothing I want more than making you my wife," Diego bent over her and kissed her. "My father will be angry at us for slipping away alone, and he won't leave us alone again until we're married. I'll take you back here after the wedding. Promised! Now we need to pack and get back."

Z~Z~Z

At the hacienda Felipe asked them where they had been, but Diego only shrugged and smiled. "We needed some time alone to talk. Where's my father?"

Felipe signed that Alejandro had already left for the pueblo and that he had been quite upset that Diego and Victoria had left so suddenly. Alejandro had wanted to talk to them and question them about Mateo. He had wanted to know where they had met and what had happened before.

Felipe signed that Alejandro had become very curious and had realized that Diego and Victoria had left out very much about their time in the north.

"I should think about what to tell my father," Diego mused.

"What about telling him the truth?" Victoria suggested. "After you killed Mateo today, he has seen your other side that you have hidden from him all the time. He deserves the full story."

"You know why I never told him that I was Zorro, hiding behind the mask of Diego until I could no longer stand it."

"Yes, you wanted to protect all of us, but the situation has changed now. The alcalde was killed today. Without him there is no more reason for Zorro."

"I had hoped that once before, when Alcalde Ramone had died and we were waiting for the new alcalde to arrive, but de Soto wasn't better than Ramone. I'll only believe it when I have met the new alcalde whoever he may be. No matter who will be our next alcalde, there is still a price on my head."

"Yes, there's no reason to tell everyone that you are Zorro, but your father will no longer believe your lies after the events in the tavern. Everyone standing close by heard your conversation with Mateo, including your father. You can no longer tell him that nothing happened while you were away and simply picked me up at the governor's residence in Monterey."

"What has really happened in the North?" Felipe asked curiously. "Who was that Mateo? You never told me either!" Felipe accused him, hurt. "Why didn't you tell me as you used to?"

"I'm sorry, Felipe," Diego apologized. He hadn't told Felipe that he had claimed Victoria in the mission, wanting to keep the details about what had happened between him and Victoria private. "You're only a teenager and there are a few things that you don't understand yet," Diego sighed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Diego, Victoria, where have you been?" Alejandro asked them. "You can't leave like that and stay away for hours while you're not married!"

"We needed some time alone to talk, Father," Diego explained, smiling at Victoria. "The attack on Victoria has been quite a shock."

"In a way I can understand that, but it's inappropriate before the wedding," Alejandro declared. "While you left it to the sergeant to clean up the mess, the governor's men arrived and the captain claims to know you."

"Who did the governor send?" Diego asked curiously, though he already had an idea.

"His name is Captain Manuel de Aragón, and he's our temporary alcalde now. The governor sent him to chase the bandit you killed today and lead an investigation on de Soto's misuse of power."

"Manuel is here!" Victoria smiled, surprised. "That's wonderful news!"

"Is he a friend?" Alejandro asked. "I invited him to dinner, and he should be here soon. Make sure you're ready for dinner and then I expect some explanations from both of you." Alejandro headed for his rooms to change.

"I need to change before dinner too," Victoria said miserably, looking at her dress that she had put on for work in the morning and that was featuring stains from the wine she had spilled when Mateo attacked her, "but it's too late to go back to the pueblo."

"You can send a servant to fetch a dress for you, Victoria," Diego offered. "Alicia can get it from your room and he will be back in no time. Or do you want me to fetch it?" he grinned. "I'm familiar with your room too!" He referenced to the times he visited her as Zorro.

"Don't you dare!" Victoria glared at him and he ginned impishly. "Can I send a servant?" Victoria asked. She still needed to adjust to the fact that she would have servants at her disposal when she was married to Diego.

"Certainly, Victoria. Next week you will be the mistress of the house and you should get used to it," Diego stated. "I'll tell him to hurry and you'll have your dress in time for dinner. In the meantime a maid will get a guest room ready for you."

Victoria wanted to protest and tell him that she should sleep in the tavern, but his look silenced her. "Not tonight, Victoria, please," Diego asked, reading her face. "I need to be sure that you're safe tonight and while I can't hold you in the night yet, I want you to be close in a guest room under the same roof."

"I want to be close to you too, Diego. Everything will be easier when we're married. Maybe we should have taken the bishop's offer to marry us in Monterey."

"Do you really think so? I know how important it is for you to have your friends and family at our wedding. At least one of your brothers should make it until Sunday and you will have the party you dreamed of."

"Yes, it's what I dreamed of, Diego, but I always thought I would be safe in the pueblo. I never expected Mateo to come after me and attack me." She had held herself up the whole day, shoving the fearful moments of the attack to the back of her mind, but now she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I'm sorry, Diego," she cried. "I don't know why I'm crying."

"You were very brave today, Victoria, and you've been through a lot recently." Diego comforted her.

"I could say that about you too." She wiped her tears. "We need to get ready for dinner."

"I'll arrange everything." Diego called a servant and gave the orders to fetch Victoria's dress from the pueblo and have a room for her prepared.

"Don't you need to change too?" Victoria asked surprised when Diego continued to stay with her on the couch.

"I can change quickly. I learned that as Zorro. If I needed as long as my father, Zorro would be always late." Diego grinned.

Z~Z~Z

Diego was the first one ready to receive their guest when Manuel was led into the dining room by the servant.

"Manuel, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Diego." The two men embraced each other. "I heard you had another adventure today!"

"Yes. It was unfortunate. What brings you to Los Angeles, Manuel?" Diego asked.

"First of all I was chasing Mateo Gonzalez. I followed him all the way from Monterey. He was a clever guy. We lost him several times on the way, because he was able to hide his tracks and lead us astray. I am not such a good tracker as you."

"Mateo was clever bandit. I would never have thought that Mateo would come to Los Angeles," Diego shook his head. "He had such an obsession with Victoria from the start. I should have anticipated it and been better prepared."

"I don't know if it was Mateo's intention from the start to come here or if he only came here because there was no other way for him to go while he was chased south by the Royal soldiers. It's over now and there's no reason to blame yourself, Diego." Manuel said. "But while I'm here I have something special for you. You can see it as my wedding gift, but I don't want to wait for your wedding to give it to you," Manuel grinned at him mischievously.

"What kind of gift?" Diego asked curiously.

Manuel pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it Diego. "Go ahead. Open the seal and read it."

Diego unfolded the seal and started to read. Surprised, he stared Manuel. "That's a pardon for Zorro! Why are you giving it to me?"

"If you are asking why I believe, no, why I know that you are Zorro then I have to tell you that you can't fool me, Diego. I have seen you fencing on that ship after you denied the day before that you could fence at all. I am a good fencer, but you are better than me. You're Edmund Kendall's pupil and though I never met Zorro I am sure he's using Kendall's championship saber in his fights."

"So, it's my fighting that gave me away?" Diego asked. "I knew I made a mistake that day."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fighting alone, Diego, but everything else too. You're a superb horsemen and tracker and given your agility and intelligence there was nothing you didn't excel in during the days I spent with you. That you were so deeply in love with a tavern owner named Victoria from Los Angeles was the final drop. Even I have heard of the adventures of Zorro and his love story."

"I always worried someone would make that connection between me and Zorro," Diego admitted. "But you still haven't answered my question why you're giving me a pardon. I'm an outlaw and you could have let me hang, earning the glory for capturing Zorro."

"Don't you realize what you have done, Diego, by saving all these women? My uncle, the governor owes you his head literally and I won't forget that you helped me to get married."

"What do you mean by that, Manuel?" Diego asked.

"You haven't been in Monterey during the months we were searching for the women in vain. The bishop is a powerful man and he has steadily increased his pressure to see results. If the governor hadn't been able to save the women, the bishop would have asked the king to remove him from his post for incompetence. It would have been the end of his career."

"Yes, I noticed the tense atmosphere at the meeting," Diego stated.

"Many of the women you saved are daughters of influential caballeros in California and you earned their gratitude. If the governor now tried to hang you as Zorro, he would have risked the revolt of all the parents whose daughters you saved. You could run for the governor's office if you wanted and the caballeros would stand behind you. It's in the governor's interest to stay on your side and give you a pardon for Zorro," Manuel explained.

"I never thought that day would come when I would finally be free." Diego stared happily at the paper in his hand. "Thank you, Manuel."

"I ordered the sergeant to announce the pardon in the pueblo before I rode here for dinner, so there should be no more danger for Zorro, but I have one request before I hand you the pardon," Manuel asked.

"What request?" Diego asked cautiously.

"I never met Zorro, even though I know it's you. Would you mind dressing up as Zorro again for the last time and give me a fencing lesson? I always wanted to fight the best swordsman in the world."

Diego grinned. "I'm not sure I'm the best swordsman only because I managed to defeat Sir Edmund. I don't mind turning into Zorro to get the pardon, but I can't do that in the pueblo. Officially, Zorro has left, so Victoria can marry Diego de la Vega. It would make things difficult for us if Zorro returned now. I don't want anyone to know the identity of Zorro or I'll spend the rest of my life answering challenges for swordfights or be on the lookout for villains who want their revenge on Zorro."

"I understand. I never thought this would be a problem for you," Manuel stated.

"I still want to grant you your request, Manuel, if you don't mind coming here to the hacienda tomorrow. The servants are loyal and nobody will know that Zorro returned for the last time," Diego offered.

"Agreed, Diego. I don't want to miss the chance to see Zorro. I'll be here around noon." The two men shook hands to seal their agreement.

"Excuse me for a moment, Manuel." Unable to hide his excitement, Diego rushed through the hacienda and impatiently knocked at Victoria's door.

"Victoria? Are you ready? May I come in?"

"Diego? I'm ready, just give me one more minute. Is Manuel already here?"

Diego didn't want to wait any longer and stepped into the room. "Victoria, there's something I must tell you. I'm free. I'm finally free!" With his hands at her waist he lifted her and whirled her around the room.

"Diego, please let me down and tell me what's going on," Victoria put her hands on his shoulder, surprised by his excitement. Diego let her slide down in his hands until her face was on the same height as his. "There's a pardon for Zorro. Manuel brought it today," he whispered happily.

"That's wonderful, Diego. I'm so happy. No more nightmares about your hanging, no more fear that I'd never see you again." Crying and laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, it's over now." Diego held her tight and kissed her. "It's finally over and we can be happy. There's no more need to worry."

Z~Z~Z


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

When Alejandro came into the dining room, Diego and Victoria appeared to be happy and more relaxed than usual and were chatting amiably with the new alcalde, calling each other by first name. Alejandro felt like an intruder in a room of strangers. Everything had changed today. Diego was no longer the son he thought he knew. The new alcalde seemed to know him better than his own father.

There were so many questions he had for Diego, but he couldn't ask them in front of a stranger. Alejandro regretted the spontaneous dinner invitation for the new alcalde who knew so much more about his son than himself. He had to postpone his plan to question his son as soon as possible until there was a private moment. A sudden headache overwhelmed him and he felt unable to join the happy company.

Instead of announcing his presence, Alejandro simply watched the young people interact.

"Manuel, I'm surprised to hear that you're our new alcalde. I thought you and Sofia would be happy in Monterey. I believed she would miss the social events after spending so much time in the convent," Victoria inquired.

"I wasn't very successful with my task of finding the missing women to say it plainly," Manuel admitted.

"It wasn't your fault that Señor Agramunt sabotaged all your efforts," Diego replied.

"Yes, I know, but I realized that I need to do something on my own," Manuel explained. "In Monterey I'll always be the nephew of the governor and I don't want that. When I fought in the war in Spain, I was respected for my own work and not because I was related to someone. I have seen what you achieved on your own and you didn't even use the influence of your name or the money you have. You and Victoria have made a great impression on me and Sofia. We wouldn't be where we are now without you and your courage."

"I must say that I'm flattered," Victoria said. "But I don't understand yet why you came here to Los Angeles."

"I went through the reports about Los Angeles and I believe that Los Angeles is the pueblo with the greatest problems here in California. They started with the greed and mismanagement of the late alcalde Ramone who was responsible for the creation of Zorro and continued with the obsession of the late Alcalde de Soto to catch Zorro. Both men only worked for their own goals and the pueblo and its citizens had to suffer for it." Manuel stated.

"It's good that someone finally realized that," Victoria agreed.

"I asked my uncle to grant me the office and I promised him I would change things for the better. Here I am on my own and nobody will expect me to run to my uncle for support. I can prove myself and make the pueblo a better place. There weren't many applicants for the office because of the problems with Zorro and the remote location far away from the amenities of Monterey with its theaters and social life." Manuel explained. "Sofia will be happy to be away from her parents who never accepted her decision to marry me instead of becoming a nun."

"Father, there's something I have to tell you," Diego finally noticed his father's presence.

"Not now, Diego. Captain de Aragón, you must excuse me for being a bad host tonight," Alejandro slightly bowed to Manuel. "I have a headache and need to go to bed. My son will keep you entertained. We need to talk tomorrow, Diego. You will have to answer a lot of questions, but not tonight."

"I hope you'll feel better tomorrow, Father, and I'll tell you everything you want to know. This has been a long day for all of us. I offered Victoria one of the guest rooms for tonight to make sure she's safe for the moment if you don't mind." Diego said.

"I don't like you staying here, Victoria, while you're not married, but I understand Diego's concern for your safety after the attack on you today," Alejandro agreed. "The attack on you was a shock for all and I still need to understand what has happened." Alejandro looked inquiringly at his son who had turned into someone different today.

"Good night, Diego, Victoria, Captain." Alejandro said determinedly, before he retreated to his rooms.

After the dinner with Manuel, that had passed all too quickly for the friends to exchange all the information they wanted to tell each other about the events of the recent weeks, Manuel rode back to the pueblo.

Z~Z~Z

In the night Diego was haunted by nightmares in which Victoria was killed by Mateo's shot or floating lifelessly in front of him. Tossing around in his bed he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

He put on the pants and the shirt from the evening before and walked down the hallway where the guest rooms were located. Quietly, he opened the door of Victoria's room and slipped inside. By the light of the moon shining through the window shutters, he could make her out in the large bed. She was tossing around in bed, troubled by nightmares.

Victoria opened her eyes and looked at him sleepily when he sat down on the bedside looking at her.

"Diego?" she murmured. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I couldn't sleep and I just needed to see you to know that you're all right." He took her hand and squeezed it.

"You don't intend to sit there all night, do you? Come into bed and hold me, Diego. I want to feel you." She lifted the cover and opened her arms.

Needing no more invitation, he slipped under the covers lying down beside her.

"I need to hold you tonight," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"I need you too." Victoria put her head on his chest like every night they had slept together in the mission cell. "This is much better," she whispered, instantly drifting off to sleep again.

When he had her safely sleeping in his arms, he could sleep as well, relaxing when he felt her warm body and the familiar weight of her head on his chest.

Z~Z~Z

It was shortly before dawn when Diego woke up again and he had to hurry back to his room before one of the servants saw him leaving Victoria's room.

The moment he slipped out of the door he saw his father coming down the hallway and there was no escape.

"Diego! What are you doing in Victoria's room at this hour?" Alejandro asked him, shocked. "Did you spend the night together? How could you! You're not married yet!"

"Father," Diego tried to explain, "it's not as you think. I only checked on her to see if she is safe."

"Do you want me to believe that?" Before Alejandro could continue, the door opened and Victoria, who had heard them talking, stepped out on bare feet, wearing only her nightgown.

"Sebastián?" she asked in a sleepy voice, not fully awake. "Do you have to leave already? Please, come back, it's cold without you!"

Diego stepped forward and took her in his embrace, warming her with his arms around her. "Go back to bed, Querida. It's still early, and you can sleep a little longer."

"I was right! You spent the night with her!" Alejandro shouted angrily.

His loud voice startled Victoria out of her sleepy state and she looked around, confused.

"Diego, Don Alejandro? What's going on? Why are you yelling and standing in front of my door?"

"You're asking me that? Now that I know what you have done?" Alejandro growled. "I don't want to see you two together unchaperoned until you're married."

"As I said, you don't know anything, Father," Diego countered. "After all that has happened to Victoria lately, I needed to check if she was safe. I don't care any longer if this appropriate or not. We will be married in a few days and no one keeps me away from Victoria!" he declared. His face showed the same determination as the day before when he had fought Mateo. The way he drew Victoria closer in his embrace made clear that nothing would come between him and Victoria.

"Can you two please stop fighting? It's early in the morning!" Victoria begged. "Don Alejandro, you have to trust us on this and understand that we need each other now. We've been through so much and Mateo's attack yesterday was the last strain."

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I didn't want to wake you," Diego apologized. "Go back to bed before your feet get cold."

"My feet are already cold," she complained.

"Diego is right, go back to bed, Victoria," Alejandro agreed. "And you should go back to your room too, Diego. I can see that I can't keep you apart, but I don't approve of your behavior. I want you to stay in the tavern until you're married, Victoria. You say that you have been through a lot and I want an explanation from both of you. I want the whole story. I expect you in the library when you're dressed and had breakfast."

Z~Z~Z


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

An hour later Diego came into the library where his father was sitting at a table, bent over some paperwork. Alejandro put the papers away and looked around to face his son.

"Where's Victoria? Is she coming too?"

"I don't know. Maybe she went back to bed. She doesn't like to be startled out of her sleep and it takes her some time to get fully awake." Diego explained. "I guess she'll join us soon."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow how Diego would know these details about a sleepy Victoria, but suppressed his comment.

"Sit down, Diego," he pointed at the chair in front of him. "Now I want to hear your story. I realized that you did a lot more than working on your science. Did you even spent some time on experiments?"

"No, none at all. I never had time," Diego confessed, sitting down.

"Then what the hell did you do all those months you were gone? When did you meet Victoria? And what about that Mateo you killed yesterday? When did you fight him? Why did you get involved in a fight at all?"

"It's a long story, Father," Diego stated.

"I'm willing to listen and I don't want to hear any half truths. I want to hear all of your adventures. I came to believe that there were adventures?" Alejandro looked at Diego inquiring.

"Yes, there were adventures, more than I wanted," Diego sighed. "I had some differences with Victoria when I thought that she'd never love me and I needed to get away from Los Angeles for some time to think about my future. I decided to investigate in the missing women that were abducted from the mission in San Antonio."

"Why you, Diego? Why did you not leave it to the officials? Because you wanted a story for your newspaper?"

"I did it, because I could." Diego said confidently. "The officials weren't able to bring back the women and I had gotten some valuable information."

"What kind of information?"

"Indians told me what they had seen and knew about the abductions," Diego explained.

"Indians? What would they know and how can you trust them?" Alejandro asked doubtfully.

"That's just the attitude that kept the officials from gathering all available information. They don't trust the Indians and the Indians don't trust any officials."

"But the Indians trust you?" Alejandro asked, surprised.

"Yes," Diego stated simply. "I helped them before and I learned to speak their language." He started to explain what he had learned about the traveling vaqueros that had been seen at the abductions and how he had decided to go undercover.

Alejandro wanted to interrupt him and ask questions, surprised by the confidence his son showed, but then he simply listened as Diego talked about the time it took him to grow a beard and pose as a traveling vaquero.

"You worked as a vaquero? That's one of the hardest work around the ranch." Alejandro said respectfully. "I never knew you were such a good horseman, Diego. I can't imagine you wearing a beard to disguise yourself."

"It worked quite well," Diego grinned. "Not even Victoria recognized me at first, but she didn't like it at all. It tickled."

"It tickled? When? How?" It took a moment for Alejandro to understand. "Oh, I see. You kissed her. When and how did you meet Victoria?"

Diego told him about the day he became a full member of the gang and his shock to see Victoria among the prisoners. "She was badly injured and I was afraid she'd die if she didn't get immediate medical attention," Diego explained.

"What could you do without blowing your cover?" Alejandro understood Diego's dilemma.

Diego explained how he had claimed Victoria for himself and Alejandro looked at him shocked. "How could you do that, Diego? And to Victoria?"

"Do you think I actually took her, Father? Don't you think you raised me better?"

"Then you didn't?" Alejandro asked, relieved.

"No, of course not, Father! If I had made her mine I wouldn't have been better than Mateo who was looking for a chance to rape her. Victoria was injured and needed my help. I would never force myself on her."

"I'm sorry, Diego. I should never have doubted you," Alejandro apologized, expressing his respect for his son.

"You can trust Diego, Don Alejandro," Victoria assured him who had entered the library, overhearing the last words. With a smile Victoria sat down in the chair next to Diego's and slipped her hand in his. "We never crossed that line."

Diego continued his tale how he had saved Victoria from Mateo and fought with him.

"After that we talked and sorted out our feelings for each other," Victoria explained, not going into details. "I love Sebastián will all my heart!"

"Sebastián?" Alejandro asked, confused.

"I used my second name as my cover name," Diego explained.

"Is that the reason why you call him Sebastián sometimes, Victoria?"Alejandro asked and she nodded."It makes sense if Diego is Sebastián and I also understand now what Mateo said to Diego before he died."

Alejandro began to realize what Diego and Victoria had been through when Diego related how he had to leave Victoria behind in order to ride to Monterey and alarm the authorities. Victoria talked about the ship that had come too early, the efforts to delay it, hoping to be saved in time.

Diego didn't say much about his return with the soldiers when he had to realize that he was too late, but Alejandro could see in his face how much the memory pained him. Alejandro thought it must have been the worst moment, but Diego continued to tell about the fight on board of the slave ship when he had desperately tried to save Victoria.

"It was horrible," Victoria whispered. "I thought I would drown and the water was rising minute by minute and I couldn't breathe anymore. If it weren't for Diego, I'd be dead," she cried.

"I thought you were dead when I saw you floating motionless under water," Diego confessed, running his hand across his face as he relived the scene. Victoria put her hand in Diego's again and he held it in both of his hands, not letting it go anymore.

Alejandro realized how close they had escaped death and that they were still shocked by everything they went through.

When Diego had composed himself again, he told how they had gotten back to Monterey and the honors the governor had bestowed on him, before they had returned to Los Angeles.

"Now you know everything that happened," Diego finished his tale, leaning back in his seat, and Alejandro only stared at him, shocked and hurt.

"Why Diego? Why didn't you tell me it before?" Alejandro asked. "Why couldn't you tell me everything on your return? Why did you keep it a secret from me? Why did you tell me all those lies about your studies? You could have died more than once and if I had lost you I wouldn't even have known what had happened to you! Why Diego? Why didn't you trust me? I'm your father, doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?"

Diego had never seen his father so hurt before. "I'm sorry, Father. I hope you'll forgive me, but there was a reason and it's not because I don't trust you or don't love you. Something I haven't told you yet."

"What else is there? I thought I knew you, but now I realize that you're a complete stranger to me!" Alejandro asked, depressed.

"Remember when that evening when I said there was something I needed to tell you and you joked about me losing my head?" Diego asked.

"Yes, I do. You got me very worried that night and I couldn't imagine what you had done," Alejandro stated. "What has this to do with it? You became a hero in Monterey. Why could you lose your head about it? You did nothing wrong. You did more than I believed you were able to do."

"Yes, that's the point, Father. You never thought I could do all this. I made you believe that I was a fool, only interested in my studies and unable to fight or find my way."

"Yes, I can see now that you deceived me all the years. Why Diego?"

"Because I'm Zorro, and I needed to keep you and Victoria safe."

"You are Zorro?" Alejandro stared at him, but it no longer surprised him. It only made sense.

"Do you understand now, Father?" Diego pledged his forgiveness. "If I had told you what happened after my return, you would have treated me differently and the alcalde would have become suspicious. Like you, he would have drawn the correct conclusions and hung me as Zorro and you and Victoria beside me. I couldn't risk that."

"You used me as your cover, Diego? Me? Your father?" Alejandro felt even more hurt.

"I did it to keep you safe, Father. Did you think it was easy for me to hear your reproaches every day? To see your disappointment in your useless son?" Diego showed his own hurt.

"Diego didn't tell me either, Don Alejandro. He used me as well, and I know how that hurts. He only told me after he could no longer hide his true self from me at the bandit's hideout." Victoria added.

"Diego didn't tell you either?"Alejandro asked her. "All these years as Zorro?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, but I forgave him."

"Father, it was the most difficult thing I ever had to do. To hide from you and Victoria. Will you forgive me?" Diego asked, kneeling be his chair.

"I think I will, Diego, but give me a little time. There's so much I learned today and nothing is the same anymore. Everything I believed about you is wrong and I need time to think about it." Alejandro rose from his chair and embraced Diego who responded the gesture. "I love you, son. I am happy that you're here and alive and that's what counts. Forgive me my hurting remarks." Alejandro wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Always, Father." Diego had tears in his eyes too.

Alejandro released his son and headed for the door. "I'll go for a ride. Don't wait for me!"

"Do you think he will be all right, Diego? Shouldn't you go after him?" Victoria asked.

"He needs time, but I believe he will come back when he had time to think about everything." Diego stated.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

A few hours later a black clad rider dismounted from Toronado near the lonely figure that was leaning at the fence of the corral with the young horses.

"Señor de la Vega?" Zorro approached him with a salute.

"Zorro? What are you doing here?" Alejandro asked the man, before he realized who was standing in front of him. "Diego? Is that really you? Why did you come here in your masquerade?Are you going to mock me because I didn't recognize you behind that mask before? Because I was so blind?"

"No, Father, I'd never do that," Zorro assured him.

"How did you find me?" Alejandro asked, before answering the question himself. "Of course, you're Zorro, the best tracker in the area."

"And I know where your favorite spot is when you want to be alone."

"Why did you come here as Zorro? Are you going to continue as the masked rider? Isn't it dangerous for you to ride as Zorro again when you told everyone that you had left?"

"No, Zorro has stopped riding. This will be the last day for Zorro when he gets his pardon."

"A pardon for Zorro? When did that happen and how?"

"Manuel brought me the news last night before dinner. I thought you had heard it already. I wanted to tell you last night at dinner," Zorro explained. "Manuel wants to give me the document personally today, but he had one request."

"What kind of request?" Alejandro asked suspiciously. "How did he find out that you are Zorro? He has never been to Los Angeles or met Zorro."

"Manuel drew the right conclusions when he saw me fighting with the sword and he heard stories about Zorro too. He never met Zorro, but he wants to and that's why I'm here as Zorro today. Manuel asked me to receive the pardon as Zorro and give him a fencing lesson."

"Didn't you tell him that Zorro had left Los Angeles officially, so Diego could marry Victoria? It wouldn't be good if Zorro reappeared shortly after Diego returned to Los Angeles," Alejandro objected.

"Yes, that's what I told him too, but I couldn't deny him his request. Manuel will come to our hacienda to give me the pardon and have his fight with Zorro. We will have some privacy there and the rest of the pueblo won't know that Zorro appeared again today. I thought you might want to be present?"

"I wouldn't want to miss the last appearance of Zorro for the world," Alejandro smiled. He clapped his son on the shoulder. "I am proud of you. I never imagined Zorro would be my own son."

"Thank you, Father." Zorro smiled. "You don't know how much that means to me. Are you coming?"

Zorro had mounted Toronado again and waited for Alejandro to get on his own horse.

"You haven't told me how you became to be Zorro and where your hideout is." Alejandro stated.

"That's another long story, Father. I'll tell it to you another time." Zorro promised him.

Z~Z~Z

When Alejandro and Zorro rode into the backyard of the hacienda, Manuel and Victoria came out of the house to meet them in the court in the back of the house.

"Señorita Escalante, it's always pleasure to see you," Zorro complimented Victoria, saluting her.

"Same to you, Zorro," Victoria smiled.

"Captain de Aragón, I believe you have something for me?" he addressed Manuel.

"Zorro, I always wanted to meet you, after I heard so much about you," Manuel joined the play. "In exchange for this pardon," Manuel retrieved the document from his chest pocket and held it up high, "honor me with a fencing lesson."

"It's my pleasure, Señor." Zorro dismounted Toronado and drew his saber. He saluted to Victoria, before he engaged in the fight.

The two opponents moved forward and back and it appeared that the captain was giving Zorro a hard time. Manuel knew how to deflect Zorro's attacks and started his own counterattacks. Zorro fought concentrated and no longer took the time to make Victoria compliments as he had at the beginning of fight.

Alejandro and Victoria thought the fight wouldn't come to end as the opponents appeared to be equally matched. All of a sudden Manuel's sword flew in a high arc across the courtyard and he found himself disarmed.

"What happened?" Manuel asked, confused, and looked at Zorro's sword on his chest.

"This would be the time when I would slice a Z into your uniform, but I won't do this to a friend." Zorro grinned and removed his sword from Manuel's heart to draw his Z into the sand instead.

"I was deflecting your attacks, but suddenly you disarmed me," Manuel asked.

"Do you know about the tactic called second intention where you attack your opponent at a special place, leaving an opening for the opponent to attack, only to put yourself in place for the opening your opponent will give you at his counterattack?" Zorro asked.

Manuel nodded. "It's one of the most complex attacks, but everyone studies it."

"Well, it was basically exactly that," Zorro explained, "only that I took more steps to get you there than only two."

"Did you played with me the last four encounters?" Manuel asked incredulously. "I didn't notice until you mentioned it."

"The last five," Zorro corrected him. "You were tiring and not keeping up your sword as high as in the beginning."

"Thank you for the lesson. I understand now how you were able to defeat Sir Edmund and gain his saber." Manuel looked admiringly at the saber in Zorro's hand that was reflecting the sunlight.

"I had a lot of practice too," Zorro grinned.

"Would you care to repeat the lesson at another time?" Manuel asked.

"It would be my pleasure, but for now I have everything I need." Zorro grabbed the pardon that was sticking out of Manuel's pocket. "Señorita!" He saluted to Victoria before he whistled for Toronado and swung himself on his back. He made Toronado rise on his hind legs and waved, before galloping away from the hacienda.

"Does he always put up such a show?" Manuel asked Victoria and Alejandro who had watched the fight.

"It's even worse," Victoria laughed. "Normally, he first disables the soldiers, making a fool of them by knocking them off their feet. Then he fights the alcalde and slashes his uniform and after that he makes me compliments before riding away."

Manuel shook his head in disbelief. " He fought the soldiers all alone? I understand now why he became such a legend. He is a superb fencer. I read today in the alcalde's journal how Zorro has helped the citizens of this pueblo over the years." Manuel admitted. "He deserves this pardon for everything he has done for Los Angeles and California."

A few minutes later Diego came out of the house to join them. "Did I miss something?" he grinned mischievously while buttoning up his shirt.

"You can no longer fool me, Diego Sebastián Zorro," Victoria smiled and walked over to him to kiss his cheek. "I don't know how you managed that for so long."

"Thank you for the lesson, Diego. I look forward to another one." Manuel smiled.

"I only give private lessons, Manuel, or I would never get anything done with everyone trying to fight me," Diego explained.

"Of course, Diego," Manuel nodded. "I think your hacienda will give us enough privacy and I won't mention it in the pueblo."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

After they had lunch on the hacienda, Diego brought Victoria back to the tavern, where Mendoza was still sitting at a table over his empty plates.

"Buenos días, Don Diego, Señorita Escalante," he greeted them. "Are you all right, Señorita? You both left so suddenly yesterday. Have you heard the news about our new alcalde? And the pardon for Zorro? Too bad that he's no longer around to enjoy his freedom. If he had waited a little longer, he could have married you."

Victoria shook her head sadly. "Zorro could never be free and marry me. I realize that now. There are still the bandits out there wanting revenge for capturing them or the bounty hunters who don't know about the pardon and still want to collect the bounty. I've made up my mind."

"All the better for me," Diego grinned. "I'll get the most beautiful woman of Los Angeles for my wife."

"And I'll get you, Diego Sebastián," Victoria beamed at him. The couple looked at each other happily, oblivious to their surroundings for a moment.

"Señorita! Señorita Escalante!" Mendoza grabbed her arm to get her attention but pulled back suddenly, staring at them frightened.

"Mendoza, what is it?" Victoria asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Don Diego," Mendoza stared at him scared, raising his hands in defense. "I didn't want that. Please, don't kill me! Please!"

"Why should I kill you, Mendoza?" Diego asked, confused.

"Because I touched the señorita," Mendoza explained. "You said yesterday that you'd kill anyone who touched her. Please, don't kill me. I'll never touch her again. I promise!"

"Don't worry," Diego grinned at him. "I won't kill you. I know you mean no harm. You're my friend."

"You won't kill me?" Mendoza breathed out, relieved. "Really? Despite what you said yesterday?"

"I won't kill a friend," Diego assured him.

"And I would be pleased if you asked me for a dance at the wedding party," Victoria added with a smile.

"I'd be honored, Señorita. I only wanted to tell you that your brother Francisco arrived," Mendoza explained. "He came here early this morning and was surprised that you weren't at the tavern. Of course, I told him what happened yesterday. He went for a walk and should be back any time soon."

"Francisco has made it to the wedding. That's great news," Victoria beamed. "Thank you for telling me."

Diego excused himself, because he wanted to talk with the padre. "I hope the padre has time for me. I'll see you later, Victoria."

Z~Z~Z

"Francisco, you have come! You made it in time for the wedding." Victoria smiled at her brother when he entered the tavern. "I am so happy to see you."

She embraced him, but stepped back confused when Francisco remained stiff and didn't return the embrace. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy for us to meet again?"

"I looked forward to seeing you again when I arrived here this morning, but that was a few hours ago and in the meantime I heard what happened here yesterday," Francisco said coldly.

"What are you talking about, Francisco?" Victoria was still confused. "I was attacked and threatened by a bandit who kidnapped me before. Why are you angry with me? Why aren't you rather relieved that I wasn't harmed?"

"Because the patrons who were present yesterday told me everything. Do you understand? Everything!" Francisco looked at her condescendingly. "That Mateo said you shared a bed with a man while you were kidnapped. Is it true?"

"It's not as you think, Francisco, and I didn't have a choice," Victoria tried to explain, but Francisco didn't let her finish.

"So it's true! You have become a whore!" Francisco looked down on her.

"How dare you call me that!" Victoria slapped him hard. "I'm your sister!"

"You're not my sister. You're a whore! First that Sebastián during the time you were kidnapped and then you leaving with Diego before you're married! Don't you have any shame left?" Francisco accused her.

Victoria stared at her brother with tears in her eyes. "I'm no longer your sister?" His words hurt her like a knife. "How can you say that?"

"What's going on here? Francisco? Victoria, why are you crying?" Diego had just entered the tavern and approached them when he noticed that something was amiss.

"Francisco called me a whore and said that I was no longer his sister," Victoria cried, covering her face with her hands.

Diego turned to Francisco and stared at him angrily. "How can you say that? She's your sister. Can't you see that you're hurting her?"

"I don't have a sister anymore," Francisco said stubbornly. "I asked her about it and she didn't even deny it."

"You didn't let me explain, Francisco," Victoria said.

"I don't care if you're Victoria's brother or not," Diego said angrily, "but nobody hurts Victoria. She's been through enough. You will apologize to her immediately."

"Please, Francisco, you get it all wrong. Diego is the Sebastián from the mission," Victoria tried to explain.

"You're Sebastián?" Francisco stared at Diego hatefully. "You did that to her? I believe I understand now why she agreed to marry you when she was so in love with Zorro. You made her your whore. For that you will answer me!" Francisco drew his sword on Diego.

"I've had enough of this nonsense." Diego looked at him annoyed. "If you want your fight you can have it."

"Mendoza, would you be so kind to lend me your sword?" Diego turned to the table with Mendoza and his soldiers who had followed the scene open-mouthed.

"Don Diego, you're going to fight Victoria's brother? He's a lieutenant and a good fighter. You have no chance against him!" Mendoza objected while he reluctantly handed Diego his sword. "It won't be of any help for Victoria if you get yourself killed a few days before the wedding!"

"Private, get the alcalde!" Mendoza ordered one of his man while he followed Francisco, Diego and Victoria outside. The two opponents faced each other on the plaza.

"We can stop this, Francisco, if you're willing to listen," Diego addressed him.

"No, you will answer to me for what you did to my sister, Don Diego!" Francisco declared stubbornly.

"As you wish!" Diego agreed. "Let's finish this stupidity."

Both man saluted and engaged in the fight. After only a few exchanges the fight was over and Francisco had Diego's sword at his chest, leaving him no choice but to drop his own.

"If you know so much about what happened yesterday, then you should also know that I killed that bandit because he threatened Victoria and hurt her. I declared that I wouldn't tolerate it if anyone hurt her," Diego said angrily. "Because you're Victoria's brother I won't harm you, but you will apologize to your sister."

Angered by his quick defeat, Francisco shook his head defiantly. "I have no more sister!"

"If you're not willing to listen, then I can't help you. Maybe some water will clear your head!"

Diego dropped his sword and took Francisco by the shoulders. Forcefully, Diego turned him around and shoved Francisco's head under water in the horse trough behind him.

"I don't want to see you again until you're willing to apologize to Victoria!" Diego declared.

Snorting, Francisco came out of the water again and wiped the water from his face and hair.

"I have nothing more to say," he retorted.

"What's all this commotion about?" Manuel had come from his office, alarmed by the private. "Diego? I thought you didn't want to fight here in the pueblo."

"This is Francisco Escalante, Victoria's brother. He insulted Victoria and challenged me because he didn't understand what really happened at the mission between me and Victoria," Diego explained.

"I already met Lieutenant Escalante," Manuel said. "He came to my office earlier, asking me for a position in the garrison. I wanted to give him a chance, but now I must reconsider my offer."

"I see," Francisco said angrily. "I don't get the job because you and Don Diego are friends and I just lost a fight against Don Diego."

"You don't understand at all, Lieutenant Escalante," Captain de Aragón said. "I withdraw my offer, because first of all I can't use hotheads in my garrison who don't want to listen before they head into a confrontation and second you challenged Don Diego which is pure stupidity."

"Don Diego is no fighter. I didn't expect him to fight me with the sword. It was pure luck that he managed to overcome me," Francisco defended himself.

"That doesn't make it better, Lieutenant Escalante," Captain de Aragón said. "You challenged a man who you thought had no chance against you. Diego tried to talk to you, but you didn't want to hear his explanation. My wife was a prisoner together with your sister and I know from firsthand what really happened. Without Don Diego your sister wouldn't be here. He saved her from being raped, killed or drowned. You should rather be grateful."

Stubbornly, Francisco looked at them and without a word he mounted his horse and rode away.

"He didn't apologize," Diego said to Victoria. "Don't you think he will come back when he has calmed down?"

"No," Victoria shook her head. "He was always like this since he was a child. He never wanted to listen and he never admitted it when he was wrong. It only made him more angry. I don't think he will attend our wedding."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know you were looking forward seeing your brothers again. There's still time for Ramon to come," Diego said. "He was always the sensible one and less fiery than you and Francisco." It got him a glare from Victoria. "I like your fierceness, Victoria," Diego grinned.

"Here's your sword back," Diego handed the sword to Mendoza who stared at the sword and then at Diego, before he sheathed it again.

"Is it true what the alcalde said? That you saved Señorita Victoria before? Was it really pure luck that you defeated Lieutenant Escalante so quickly?" Mendoza inquired suspiciously. "Why did the alcalde think that it was stupid to challenge you?"

"I managed to give the governor some information that helped to free the kidnapped women," Diego said evasively. "And for my sword skills you can think what you like, Sergeant, but you can be sure that I'm your friend."

"Zorro said the same to me about being my friend," Mendoza replied joyfully. "I'm happy to have you as my friend, Don Diego. The new alcalde holds you in great esteem and so do I, Don Diego." Mendoza bowed to him before he followed the new alcalde back into the office.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

It was several hours later when Victoria's brother Ramon arrived at the tavern shortly after Victoria had opened again after the siesta.

Ramon was surprised when Victoria responded to his embrace only reluctantly. "Victoria, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked.

"Yes, I am happy to see you, Ramon. Have you just arrived or did you already spend some time in the pueblo?" Victoria inquired cautiously.

"Why do you ask? I just arrived and of course I came straight into the tavern to see my sister," Ramon assured her. "Just tell me what's going on. I made the long trip from Venezuela to attend your wedding and now it appears that you don't want to see me!"

"Of course, I'm happy to see you, Ramon." Victoria embraced him heartily. "It's just that Francisco arrived earlier this morning and everything went wrong." Victoria hardly suppressed her tears.

"Francisco is here? I'm glad he made it. I was hoping to see him again and that the family would be reunited again after all the years we didn't see each other."

"Yes, I was happy to see him too, but Francisco heard some bad gossip and everything went down from there when he didn't want to listen," Victoria said, depressed.

"Francisco never wanted to listen as a child especially when he had made up his mind," Ramon stated. "Tell me what happened!"

Victoria guided her brother to a quiet corner of the tavern. After she had put food and drinks on the table, she sat down with him and hesitantly stated her tale.

"Ramon, please before I tell you what happened I beg you not to think bad of me and Diego. It's not as it appears. We had no choice and without him I wouldn't be here."

"Victoria, you are my sister and I love you no matter what though you have me very concerned." Ramon assured her. "Just tell what happened and why you fought with Francisco."

Victoria told him about her kidnapping and how she was beaten when she tried to escape.

"That sounds very scary, Victoria," Ramon took her hand. "Did the men rape you?"

Ramon breathed out relieved when Victoria shook her head. "No, I was lucky. Diego, he was there. He saved me!"

"Diego? How did he manage that? Why was he there at all?" Ramon asked, surprised.

Victoria told him about Diego's undercover mission to save the kidnapped women and how he had 'claimed' and defended her.

"You spent the nights with Diego while weren't married?" Ramon stared at her, shocked. "How could you?"

"Please, Ramon, you must understand," Victoria begged him. "Nothing happened. Diego never took advantage of me. Without his protection Mateo would have raped me. There was nothing else we could do!"

"Nothing happened?" he inquired, incredulously. "He never took advantage of you?"

"Please, Ramon, you must believe me. I swear it. Diego loves me and he'd never do that to me," Victoria tried to convince him.

"This is hard to believe, Victoria, but I trust your word," Ramon swallowed, still shocked by the revelation. He didn't say much more when Victoria continued to tell him about the ship and her desperate hope to delay it and the moment she had almost drowned if Diego hadn't rescued her.

When she was finished, Ramon stared at her, shocked. "I don't know what to say, Victoria. I couldn't have imagined all that you went through. I was afraid when Don Alejandro wrote me about your abduction that you were dead and I'd never see you again. You were really very, very lucky that you survived this with the help of Diego."

"This isn't all," Victoria said.

"What else is there?" Ramon inquired. "Weren't you were out of danger when you returned to Monterey?"

Victoria told him about Mateo who had attacked her the day before and that he had hinted about her and 'Sebastian'. "Francisco, he heard the gossip when he arrived here this morning and he wouldn't listen to any explanations about me and Diego. I'm no longer his sister!" Victoria suppressed her tears when she recounted the fight between Francisco and Diego and their unsuccessful efforts to talk to Francisco.

"If you weren't my sister, Victoria, I'd have a hard time to believe you, but I know that you'd never lie to me about this," Ramon stated. "Francisco had no right to judge you before hearing your story. He went too far when he severed your relationship. Someone needs to talk sense to him."

"Diego already tried that, but Francisco wouldn't listen and left instead," Victoria said.

"Francisco didn't listen to Diego, but he will listen to me," Ramon said confidently. "Where did he go?"

"He rode south in the direction of San Diego, probably heading for Mexico," Victoria said. "What do you want to do?"

"I will ride after him and try to change his mind," Ramon declared.

"But you only just arrived. Don't you want to rest?" Victoria asked her brother.

"Francisco left only a few hours ago, there's still a chance to catch up with him. Francisco has to stop for the night and there are only few places to stay on the road." Ramon embraced Victoria. "Don't worry, little sister. I will be back in time for your wedding and hopefully with Francisco too."

"I'm so glad that you believe me, Ramon. I couldn't have stood it if you had condemned me like Francisco. I hurt so much when he no longer wanted to have anything to do with me." Victoria wiped the tears from her face, embracing her brother gratefully.

Ramon had just finished his meal and told his sister from his life in Mexico when Diego came into the tavern, heading for their table. Victoria stood up from the table to greet him. "Everything all right?" she asked him, concerned about his serious face. "Did the padre have time for you after he was so busy earlier?"

"No, the padre is occupied with the funeral for the late alcalde. The mass for him will be in an hour," Diego said with a grave face and Victoria sensed that something was bothering him.

Without any more explanation Diego turned to Ramon to shake his hand in greeting.

"Ramon, it's nice to see you," Diego said. "Victoria and I are both happy that you made it to our wedding. I believe Victoria already told you what happened?"

"Yes, we had a long talk," Ramon confirmed. "I am grateful that you saved my sister, but I don't like it that you had to do it by ruining her reputation."

"There was no other way," Diego defended himself.

"Yes, I understand and I won't fight you over it. What is done is done and after your wedding it won't matter anymore. I only wish my sister to be happy." Ramon put an arm around Victoria's shoulder and squeezed, making her smile at him.

"That's what I want too," Diego assured him.

"I can believe that after all that you went through. I'm happy to have you as my brother-in-law and I hope Francisco will change his mind about you too after I talked to him," Ramon said.

"Thank you, Ramon, that you give us your blessing. I'm happy to have as my brother-in-law too," Diego smiled at him. "What will you do about Francisco? He already left a few hours ago."

"I will ride after him," Ramon explained. "I can still catch up with him and try to persuade him to come back. If you excuse me, I have to leave now. I will be back for the wedding to lead you down the aisle," he promised Victoria before he left for the stables.

"How was your talk with your brother?" Diego inquired when Ramon was no more in sight.

"It was the most embarrassing talk I ever had," Victoria confessed. "I had to tell him the whole story to make him understand. He was shocked when I told him about our time at the mission, but he believed me and I'm still his sister."

"I know how much Francisco's remarks hurt you," Diego said sympathetically. "Maybe he will listen to Ramon when he wouldn't listen to us and everything will be all right again."

"Maybe," Victoria said doubtfully. Then she faced him again. "You haven't told me yet what is bothering you. I can see it in your face that something is wrong. Is it because the padre didn't have time for you to talk about yesterday? That you couldn't relieve your conscience about killing Mateo?"

"No, that's not it," Diego said reluctantly.

"Then what?" Victoria prompted him.

"It's about the funeral," Diego said.

"The funeral for the alcalde?"

"No, not the alcalde's funeral. The other one for Matteo. It's in half an hour before the mass for the alcalde," Diego explained.

"Are you planning to go there?" Victoria asked him.

"I'm the reason the man is dead. It's my duty to at least attend his funeral."

"I will go with you, Diego," Victoria said.

"You will?" Diego asked, surprised. "That man threatened and injured you. Why do you want to go?"

"Yes, I hated and feared him," Victoria admitted, "but I will go for you. I know that this bothers you and I don't want you to face it all alone. You've done that enough the last years. You have me now and I will stand by your side when you need me."

"I can't ask that of you, Victoria."

"You don't have to ask, Diego. I'm offering it."

"Thank you, Victoria," Diego looked at her gratefully.

"We should go now." Victoria put her hand on his arm.

Diego lifted the hand and kissed it. "I love you, Victoria," he whispered.

Z~Z~Z

The funeral for Mateo was simple. The padre said a few words, praying for his soul before the undertaker started to fill the grave. Diego and Victoria were holding hands as they joined the padre's prayer, but when Diego wanted to follow the padre back to the mission for the funeral of the alcalde Victoria was reluctant to leave.

Questioning, Diego looked at her. Victoria waited until Mateo's body was covered with a layer of sand. "Now I can be sure that Mateo won't come back. I've been having nightmares of him attacking me and trying to rape me. I know you felt obliged to come here, because you killed him, but I needed it too. I only realized it now."

Diego squeezed her hand reassuringly and hand in hand they went to the church that was filled to the brim. Alejandro was already waiting for them, pointing at the seats beside him, inquiring them with his look about their late arrival.

Diego shook his head, indicating that this wasn't the time to talk.

The padre arrived a few minutes later after the bells had silenced and the doors were closed. In his sermon he talked about the unfortunate accident that had taken the alcalde's life, emphasizing the word accident while looking in Diego's direction, before he began to talk about de Soto's person.

The padre finished with a prayer for his redemption.

"I always hoped he would change for the better and see the wrongness of his ways," Victoria whispered, as she walked beside Diego in the crowd following the casket to the grave. "In a way I don't know who of the two was worse, Mateo or de Soto. Mateo was evil to the core, but with de Soto the disappointment was worse each time we thought he would be redeemed."

"I had hopes for him when he arrived here in Los Angeles as our new alcalde," Diego agreed, " but he never changed. His main goal was to capture Zorro, no matter the costs."

"I can't understand it," Victoria said. "Zorro saved his life several time, but he was never grateful. I know what you went through. I have seen the scars on your back," Victoria said bitterly.

"What scars?" Alejandro asked, alarmed, who had overheard their conversation.

"It's nothing, Father. They're long healed," Diego shrugged it off.

"He got whipped by the Indians to save de Soto's life," Victoria explained. "And it's not nothing, Diego."

"I see that there's a lot you haven't told me, Diego. I still need to cope with everything you told me," Alejandro said. "Will you tell me now?"

"I will, Father. I promise."

Z~Z~Z

Ramon returned the next morning – alone.

"Didn't you catch up with him?" Victoria inquired, disappointed.

"I met him last night," Ramon said.

"Why didn't he come back with you? Didn't he listen to you either?"

"No, that's not it," Ramon shook his head. "I told him everything about you and he finally believed me though he didn't like it even less than me."

"Am I still no longer his sister?" Victoria tried to hide her hurt.

"He's sorry for what he said to you and I believe you'll get a letter from him soon, asking for your forgiveness, but his shame about his own behavior doesn't allow it to come back for the wedding and admit it in public."

"He was like this as a child too," Victoria stated. "I thought he'd grown up in the military."

"Don't be so sad, Victoria," Ramon consoled her. "I know what the wedding means to you. I'm still here and I will be there to lead you down the aisle."

"Thank you, Ramon," Victoria smiled a little. "It's good to have you back and we can spend the time together until the wedding, catching up on the last years."

 _ **A/N:** I'm sorry it took me so long for this chapter. Besides writng other stories I was on vacation and did some reading instead of writing. I have been struggling with the last two chapters of this story for some time now and I still haven't written the next/final chapter. I won't be much, because I don't want a long wedding scene, so I'll be focusing more on the future as in an epilog, but I want to finish this soon._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

The day of the wedding had come - finally. Victoria had been so excited that she could hardly remember anything of the ceremony except for the moment when Diego kissed her after the padre had declared them men and wife. She was married! There was nothing that kept her from Diego's arms anylonger.

"Are you happy, Victoria?" Diego asked her smiling, joining his bride in the garden for a drink and a break from dancing.

"Very happy, Diego. I'm happier than I ever imagined," she laughed happily in his arms. "This is a wonderful party with all our friends, even Sofia arrived in time for our wedding, but the best of all is that I have you as my husband," she kissed him.

"And I have you, Victoria." Diego held her tight in his arms. "I never thought this day would come after all the times I nearly lost you and I never thought you'd really love me."

"Never doubt my love, Diego," she assured him. "I'll never leave you and we'll have children and a big family. You'll never be lonely again."

"And want children too and I want to be alone with you," he kissed her again. "Coming?" Diego pointed to the house.

Without a word and a happy smile Victoria put her hand in his and walked with him to the inside. She wasn't afraid of the wedding night as her friend Sofia on her wedding day. The time at the mission had given her the chance of getting to each other better than any rules of propriety allowed an engaged couple and she couldn't wait to be in his arms again.

Z~Z~Z

A year later Victoria was sitting in the shade with her friend Sofia in the garden of the de la Vega hacienda, looking at her sleeping son in her arms, while Sofia was still rocking her daughter to sleep. Both children had been borne only a week apart and the two women spend much time together with their children.

"I hope Maria will fall asleep faster tonight," Sofia said, stressed, walking up and down with her daughter. "I don't want to miss the play this evening."

"I'm so excited," Victoria said. "Tonight the new theater will open in Los Angeles with a play from Lope de Vega. It was a good idea of our husbands to bring some culture to town when they both love theater and can't visit the plays in Monterey."

"Yes, Manuel persuaded his uncle the governor to support the construction of the theater next to your tavern in part and the de la Vegas gave the rest. It's good for business and taxes too," Sofia said.

"Yes, my brother Ramon, who is managing both the theater and the tavern, told me that the tavern is booked out for the next four days by the guests who want to go to the theater. He thinks about promoting Mendoza to manager of the tavern so he can focus on the theater."

"Mendoza would certainly qualify for the job and he is certainly happier in the tavern than in the military. He quit the military very soon after my husband implemented the new training schedules for the garrison and made sure that the men under his command were well trained and no longer the laughingstock of California," Sofia agreed.

"The soldiers weren't so bad," Victoria defended them. "Mendoza admitted that the soldiers were intentionally missing their target whenever they were told to shoot Zorro."

"I didn't know that," Sofia said, surprised, "but I never saw Zorro and how he defeated the soldiers or the late alcalde."

"Were you talking about me?" Diego came out of the house after he had returned from a ride with his father and the vaqueros gathering the cattle for the fall round up.

"No, we were talking about Zorro who has nothing in common with you," Victoria teased him.

"Yes, that's true. I still don't know how I could win the heart of the most beautiful woman in Los Angeles," Diego grinned, taking Victoria's hand and kissing it, making her blush.

"No wonder you like the theater so much when you're such an actor yourself," Sofia stated. "You must excuse me now, I have to return to the pueblo and hopefully the drive back will make Maria fall asleep."

"Now I have you all for myself," Diego smiled, sitting down on the bench next to Victoria and putting an arm around her and the child. "No Sofia or your brother Francisco who spent so much time here after the christening of his godchild."

"Francisco isn't so bad after he apologized to us," Victoria defended him. "And you still have to share me with our son."

"Juan is sleeping until he gets hungry again in a few hours. And I love to spend some time with my beautiful wife who made me happy as never before." Diego kissed her.

The End


End file.
